Leo's legacy
by KerryAnne
Summary: Leo learns he has cancer
1. The family

I don't own the rights to TMNT, but own rights to the others.

Leo is 20/ Raph is 19/ Don is 18 and Mikey is 17  
Raph and Leo have 4 kids: Leo jr is 4, Lily is 3 and Alyssa and Amy are a few days old. Leo jr and Lily look like Leo: forest green and have sapphire eyes.  
Amy and Alyssa are also forest green like Leo and have the same colour eyes.

Raphael snuggled up to his mate on the couch. "I love ya, Leo, and have I told ya how beautiful ya are?" Raph asked, gazing into Leo's sapphire eyes.  
"Only for the tenth time today," Leo said, smiling, and staring into Raph's golden eyes. "I love you, too."  
"The kids are asleep. Wanna...?" Raph said flirtatiously, running his fingers up and down Leo's plastron.  
"I'm kind of tired, Raph. If you don't mind."  
"No problem. Hey, Leo, ya okay? Ya've been looking tired a lot lately and ya ain't been trainin' as much."  
"That's what happens when you have kids, Raph. They wear you out. I'm sure I'll be fine after some rest."  
"Maybe we need a vacation. Why don't we ask..."

A baby wailed in the distance. "Oh, no," Raph said, sighing. "That'll be Amy."  
"How can you tell?" Leo asked, chuckling.  
"They sound different. Amy's wail is louder, more intense, angrier. I'll go. Ya sit here and relax." Raph bent down and pressed his lips against Leo's. "Love ya."

Raphael headed to the bedroom he and Leo shared and picked up the sobbing baby from the crib she shared with her twin. "There, there, Amy," he cooed. "Daddy's here. What do ya need? Formula, nappy change? Both, I think." He planted kisses on the little baby and pressed her close. "I love ya, Amy." Raphael changed her and was almost out the door when there was a cry. "Now yer awake, too, huh?" Raph said, looking at Alyssa. "I just can't get a break." He laid Amy down in the crib while he changed Alyssa. Then he lifted both into his strong arms. Alyssa stopped fussing and looked up at her dad. "I love ya, sweetheart," Raphael said, kissing her forehead. "Now let's hope yer bro and sis don't wake up too!"

As if on cue, a little voice said, "Daddy?"  
Raphael glanced up and saw his eldest standing in the doorway. "Leo, what are ya doin' up?"  
"I have to pee, Daddy," Leo jr said.  
"All right. Where's yer sister?"  
'Sleeping."  
"At least someone is," Raphael muttered. "Come on, squirt. Let me take yer sisters ta yer dad and then I'll go with ya."

Meanwhile Leo had been thinking. I've been feeling so tired lately. I wonder why? Am I sick? I'll ask Don to do some tests. Maybe I'm just run down because of the kids. They're exhausting. Raphael appeared with the twins and Leo jr. "Hold them while I take Leo jr ta the bathroom," Raphael said, placing the twins into Leo's arms.  
"Hey, my sweet babies," Leo said. "Daddy loves you."

Raphael returned a few minutes later, sans Leo jr. "I sent him back ta bed," Raphael said. "I'll be back now with the formula."

Raphael returned a little while later with two bottles and flopped down onto the sofa. Leo handed him Amy and a bottle and Leo fed Alyssa.  
"We did good, Raph," he said. "We have a beautiful family."  
"Yeah, who'd have thought we'd have kids."  
"And that you're a big softy!"  
"Am not!" Amy squawked and Raphael immediately cooed, "It's okay, little one. I'm here."  
"You are, too!" Leo said, smiling.  
"Only when it comes ta ya and the kids. I'd die without ya." Raphael leaned over and pressed his beak against Leo's, nuzzling him. "Ya and the babies are my world."  
"Mine, too. I'll always love you, Raph, no matter what happens."  
"Now who's the big sap?" Raphael asked, chuckling. "But I love ya too."

Later after the twins were asleep, Leo lay next to his mate and listened to his gentle breathing. "I'm the luckiest turtle alive. Life couldn't get any better."


	2. Promises made

Loud wailing woke Leo at two a.m. the next day. Sighing, he got up quietly, so he wouldn't wake Raphael. However, Raphael felt the sudden loss of warmth against his body and said sleepily, "Leo, ugh, what time is it?"  
Leo glanced at the digital clock on his bedside table. "Just after two. I'll take care of them. You sleep."  
"No, let me," Raphael said, sitting up. "Ya've been super tired lately. I can handle the kids."  
"But it's not fair that you do everything."  
"Leo, stop arguin' and go back ta sleep."  
The wailing intensified. "No," Leo said stubbornly. "I want to do this, Raph."  
"Then at least let me help ya."  
"No," Leo said firmly. "Please. I want to do this. I won't be long. Keep the bed warm."  
"Stubborn bastard," Raphael muttered. "Fine, but holler if ya need help."

Leo picked up the wailing babies, tenderly changed them. Then he carried them into the lounge and placed them in their carrycot. "Daddy will be back now." He went into the kitchen and blinked in surprise. Don was sitting at the table, nursing a cup of coffee. "Hi," Leo said. "Surprised you're home. You and Mikey were only coming back tomorrow."  
"Change of plans. How you feeling?"  
"Did Raph say something?"  
"Yeah. He's worried about you. Says you've been tired a lot lately, you're not training and all you want to do is sleep. I'm concerned too, Leo. I think we should run some tests."  
"I'm sure it's nothing. Probably exhaustion. You know how kids wear you out, especially my lot."  
"How long have you been feeling like this?" Leo shuffled his feet and dropped his eyes to the floor. "How long, Leo?"  
"Can we talk while I feed the twins?"  
"Sure."

Leo prepared the formula, poured it into two bottles and he and Don went into the lounge. Don smiled down at his nieces and picked them up. "You sit down, Leo, and I'll hand them to you. Leo sat down and Don placed the babies in his arms. Then he sat down beside Leo. "They're beautiful," Don said, watching Leo feed his daughters. "Four days old, right?"  
"That's right. The kids are the best thing Raph and I ever did."  
"Besides you and Raph finally admitting your feelings for one another. I honestly believed you'd never get to that stage."  
Leo smiled. "Well, we are both stubborn."  
Don snorted. "You can say that again. So, how long have you been feeling ill, Leo?"  
"Last couple of months."  
"Why didn't you say anything?"  
"Thought it was nothing and would go away."  
"Just feeling fatigue?"  
'Headaches, sometimes nausea and vomiting, dizziness."  
"Have you experienced hearing loss, memory loss, hallucinations?"  
"No."  
"You're probably gravid, Leo."  
"Can't be. Raph and I finally found condoms that fit," Leo said, blushing. "And we've been careful since Raph laid the last clutch of eggs, because we don't want more kids."  
"Well, we won't know until I conduct some tests. Meet me in the lab after breakfast tomorrow."  
"Thanks, Don."  
"Try not to worry. Night, bro." Don bent down and kissed the babies. Then he headed to his bedroom.

Leo finished feeding his babies and beamed down at them. Don's right. It does sound like I'm gravid, but I don't understand how. Raph and I have been so careful. And if I am, how will Raph take the news? He was adamant about no more kids.

Amy fussed and Leo planted a kiss on her forehead. "I love you, sweetheart. Go to sleep. Daddy's here." He rocked the babies gently and watched as they fell asleep, snuggled against his chest. Leo got up quietly and went back to the bedroom, placing the twins in their crib. Then he bent down and kissed their foreheads. "Sleep tight, my angels. Know that Daddy loves you very much." Climbing into bed, Leo was surprised not to see Raphael there. He didn't have long to wonder why, when Raphael appeared from the en-suite bathroom, his hands on his hips, and demanded, "When were ya gonna tell me, Leo?"  
"Tell you what? And lower your voice. I just got the girls to sleep."  
Raphael approached him and said in a quieter tone, "That yer gravid. When ya laid the eggs? When they hatched? When?"  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
"Oh, bullshit. I heard ya and Don. Yer 'bout two months gravid. I have a right ta know, Leo. I'm the dad. Unless I ain't?"  
"How dare you accuse me of cheating?" Leo said angrily. "I'd never do that to you, Raph."  
"Oh, yeah? That damn Usagi's been hangin' around here a lot lately." Leo laughed. "What's so damn funny?"  
"Usagi's wife is expecting, Raph, and he's been asking for parenting advice. Besides, why would I want that bunny when I have my sexy hothead?"  
"That's what I was wonderin'," Raphael said cockily, his anger dissipating.  
"Raphael," Leo said, pulling him close and nuzzling his beak against his. "I love you. Only you have my heart and that's the way it'll always be. In sickness and in health. Until death do us part."  
"I love ya too, Leo, and I'm sorry for actin' crazy. And if yer gravid, we'll deal with it and love the babies just as much as the others."  
"We will."

The turtles pulled apart gently and sat down on the bed, holding hands. "Hey, Leo," Raphael said. Did ya think 'bout what we discussed the other day? Who ya'd want lookin' after the kids if anythin' happened ta us?"  
"I was thinking Don and Mike. They're their godfathers after all."  
'Yeah, great choice. I was thinkin' the same thing."  
"If I die before you, Raph, I want you to do something for me?"  
"I'd do anythin' for ya, Leo."  
"I want you to tell the kids about me. The good and bad stuff. How we fell in love. I want them to know that their daddy loved them with all his heart."  
"Of course, Leo," Raphael said, squeezing Leo's hand.  
"And I want you to find another mate. The kids will need two parents."  
"Leo, NO ONE will ever compare ta ya. Don't ask me that."  
"Raphael, that's what I want. The kids will deserve two parents and you'll need somebody to help keep you in line. I don't want you to live your life alone. One day the kids will be grown up and you'll need someone else to take care of you. Promise me."  
"All right, but nothin' is gonna happen ta ya or me, Leo. We're young and have the rest of our lives ahead of us. Hundreds of years together. Ya better not leave me ever. I'd die without ya and I mean it. Ya may as well bury me if that happens."  
"I'm just saying."  
"Stop sayin'. Ain't gonna happen. If anyone has ta die, it'll be me. Yer too good ta die first, Leo. Would ya take another mate if I died first?"  
"No, but you're different than me, Raph. You need someone to love, who'd calm you down."  
"I don't need anyone but ya, Leo. Now shut up. Yer depressin' me. Let me love ya and make ya feel good."

Raphael pushed Leo back onto the bed and got between his legs. Licking the slit in the soft cartilage of his lower plastron, until the head of Leo's cock poked through. Raphael smiled. "Yer gonna feel so good, Fearless. Just relax."  
Raphael gently rubbed Leo's cock with his fingers until Leo dropped down. Then he took Leo's cock in his mouth and sucked, savouring Leo's taste and watching Leo's eyes grow wide and roll back in his head. Leo groaned and moaned in sheer ecstasy. "Raph, don't stop."  
Raphael took more of Leo in, deep throating him. Leo bucked his hips and cried out. "Oh, Raph!" Leo soon came, shooting his seed down Raphael's throat. Raphael swallowed every drop, like it was his last meal. When Leo withdrew his cock, Raphael licked it from base to tip, cleaning every last morsel. "Feel better, Fearless?" Raphael asked, looking down lovingly at his panting mate. "You were amazing," Leo said breathlessly.  
"Tell me somethin' I don't know," Raphael said smirking.  
"Let me please you."  
"Ya did. Knowin' yer happy makes me happy, Leo." Raphael lay back and snuggled against Leo.  
"Thank you, Raph."  
'No, thank ya. Thank ya for takin' a chance on me, bein' my mate and givin' me a family. I thought I'd never have any of it." Raphael pressed a kiss to his mate's lips and pulled him closer so that Leo's head was resting on his plastron. "And Leo, no matter what happens in life, we'll get through it together."  
"Don will run the tests tomorrow. If it's a baby, maybe we'll have another boy. What would you name him?"  
"Kinda like Troy."  
"That's cool, Raph. Hamato Troy. And as a second name?"  
"Not sure. I'll be there with ya for the tests. And Leo, if it's a baby, it'll be the very last one and we should think 'bout gettin' fixed. Don can do that for us."  
"I'm not having that done."  
'Then I'll do it," Raphael said quietly. "I nearly died after layin' the last clutch of eggs, Leo. I can't have any more."  
"No, Raph," Leo said, touched by his offer. "I'll do it. You carried our four children, risking your life, when Don told you that you might die with all three pregnancies, you still went ahead with them. And then we almost lost you when you laid the last lot of eggs. No arguing."  
Raphael shrugged. "Fine then, but it was worth it, Leo. Seein' the babies hatch and knowin' we created them. Our little angels."  
Leo smiled, leaned up and gently kissed him on the lips. "You big softy," Leo said, nuzzling into his neck when they broke apart. "I love you. Night."  
"Night, Fearless. I love ya too."

Yes, Leo thought. Raph is right. We'll handle anything that happens together. I'm so blessed to have him as a mate.


	3. Feelings

Leo woke up at five a.m. the next day and stretched lazily. Looking next to him, he saw that Raphael was still asleep, a gentle smile on his face. Leo beamed. Raph looks so angelic, so content, so peaceful. This is the side of him no one else gets to see. It's just for me. Raphael stirred and opened his golden eyes. "Ya see somethin' ya like, Fearless?" he said huskily.  
"Yes, you. Come here, tiger."  
"Ya don't need ta ask, twice," Raphael said, moving closer and pulling him in for a long, deep kiss. "So ya feelin" okay today?" Raphael asked, when they'd pulled apart.  
"Yeah, I'm good right now. Hey, Raph, you know what today is?"  
"Course I do. It's the twenty-eighth of May."  
"Oh," Leo said in disappointment, hurt flickering across his face.  
Raphael couldn't play dumb any longer seeing Leo's expression. He hated causing him pain. "Our Fifth Wedding Anniversary."  
"You did remember?"  
"How could I forget, Leo? That's in the top three most important days of my life."  
"And the other two?"  
"The day we first told each other how we felt and when the kids were born. All days involvin' ya. I got somethin' special for ya. Wait here." Raphael bent down and kissed his beak. "I hope ya like it." He got up, rummaged in his closet and came back with a huge, wooden box. "This is for ya," he said shyly.  
Leo looked at the box on which was engraved Leo and Raph's Keepsake box. "This is ta keep our memories in it. Ya know, of the kids, us, whatever ya like."  
"I LOVE it," Leo said, his heart overflowing with love for his mate. "You made this?"  
"Don't look so surprised, Leo, I made the babies' cribs and all. Don ain't the only one who can make things," Raphael said almost defensively.  
"Raph, no, I didn't mean anything. I love it. It's beautiful. Thank you."  
"Open it."  
"Inside was a photo of them taken on their engagement evening. Hands wrapped around each other's waists, gazing into each other's eyes. "Mikey took that," Raphael said. "Should have smacked him. He knows I hate photos, but truthfully, I love that photo. Ya look so handsome. Here's one of me gravid with the twins. I look like a damn beach ball. But I thought ya'd like it."  
"No, Raph, you look beautiful. So happy, so content."  
Raphael blushed. "Can't ya say sexy? It's more manly."  
"Oh, stop. You are beautiful to me, Raph. Everything about you."  
Raphael blushed harder. "And this one's of us cuttin' the wedding cake, Leo. That was some cake, wasn't it? Triple Chocolate Irish cream cheesecake and a tower of red and blue macaroons."  
"April really outdid herself. It was a fantastic day. Every day is amazing. Being with you."  
"That's all I got for now. We can add ta it."  
"We will. I love you, Raph." Leo said, leaning in and kissing him deeply.

When they'd pulled apart, Raphael linked his fingers with Leo's and smiled down at the golden rings they wore on their middle fingers customized with a little blue katana and red sai in the centre of them. Neither of them had taken them off since the wedding, other than when in battle. "I have something for you too," Leo said. He got up, reached into his dresser and returned with a small, gift wrapped box. "Open it, Raph." Raphael opened the box and took out a silver heart-shaped locket. "Look inside, Raph."  
When Raphael did, his breath caught and he blinked back tears. Leo had a photo of them on their wedding day on the one side and on the other side a photo of them on their honeymoon in Fiji, sitting on the veranda of their secluded beach villa. "I took that selfie," Raphael said. "Oh, Leo. This is awesome. Now I can keep ya with me all the time."  
"Let me help you put it on," Leo said. "There," he continued, when the locket was around Raphael's neck. "All done."  
Raphael fingered the necklace and a few tears ran down his cheeks, unable to contain his emotion. "I'll never take it off, Leo."  
Leo smiled and gently thumbed his tears away. "Happy Fifth Anniversary, Raph."  
"Happy Fifth Anniversary, Leo," Raphael said, pulling him close for a passionate kiss.

A baby squawked. "Reality," Raphael grumbled, frowning. "Ya have bad timin', squirt."  
"Want me to go?" Leo asked.  
"No. I got it."

Raphael turned his attention to the crib. Both twins were awake and were flailing their little limbs around. Raphael bent down. Pride shone in his face, as he picked up his precious babies and cradled them to his chest. "Mornin' girls. Time ta change ya." Raphael placed them on the changing mat, changed them and handed them to Leo. "I'll be back with the formula in a few minutes, Leo," he said, bending down and kissing his cheek.

Leo beamed at his babies. "Aren't you two the sweetest, most adorable girls?" he cooed, kissing their chubby cheeks. Daddy and I love you very much. Did I tell you about the time Daddy and I told each other how we felt?"

FLASHBACK FIVE YEARS EARLIER, JANUARY 2

"Leo, stop bitchin' like a mother hen," Raphael said angrily. "I told ya I just wanted ta take the bike out for a bit."  
"But it's storming and snowing out there, Raph. The weather bureau said we should stay indoors."  
"I'll be fine. Let me go."  
"No, Raph. What if something happens to you?"  
Raphael snorted derisively. "Why would ya care? Ya'd think ya'd be happy anyway if somethin' did, seein' as I'm such a liability and concern ta ya."  
"That's not true, Raphael. You're my brother and I love you. I don't consider you a liability."  
"Move out the damn way, Leo."  
"I forbid you to go."  
Raphael laughed. "Forbid me? I ain't twelve anymore, Leo, in case ya forgotten. Ya can't do that."  
"No, but ya act like it," Leo hissed. "Challenging me, taunting me. Why do you have to be so damn infuriating? No one else gives shit like you do."  
"Yer halo's about ta burst, Splinter junior. Ya said a swear word. Now fuck off, Leo, and let me pass."  
"No," Leo said, stepping closer, so that his beak was close to Raphael's. "You aren't going anywhere." Raphael's golden eyes blazed, but before he could comment, Leo pushed him back against the wall, pinning him. Then he pressed his mouth against Raphael's. Stunned, Raphael's golden eyes went wide and he tried to move, but Leo held on tightly, and soon Raphael was kissing him back. They came up for air a while later, both panting. "What the hell was that?" Raphael demanded.  
"You're not a liability to me, Raph. I love you and not just as a brother. You mean the world to me and I'd be lost without you."  
"Is this some sick game of yers, Leo, ta mess with me?"  
Leo shook his head. "No. I love you, Raph, but if you don't feel the same, I'll understand."  
"No, I don't know what ta think. I need some time ta digest this, Leo. Give me some space, okay?"  
"Take all the time you need."

Raphael hadn't gone out that night, but had gone to bed. For six days, Raphael and Leo had the barest minimum of contact, while the hothead worked out his feelings. On the evening of the eighth of January, Leo was meditating in his room, when there was a knock at his door. "It's Raph," Raphael said.  
"Come in."  
Raphael entered and sucked in a deep breath. Then almost shyly, he said, "I wanted ta talk 'bout the other day."  
"Have a seat," Leo said, patting the meditation mat.  
Raphael sat down and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I ain't good with feelings, Leo. I'm better with actions than words, but I want ta say this. I've always wanted someone ta love me. Never thought I'd have it happen. Accepted it never would. I mean, how could anyone love a freak like me?"  
"You're amazing, Raph. I wish you could see it."  
"Let me finish. Truth is, Leo, I love ya too. I've always loved ya, but I never thought ya felt the same, so I buried myself in fightin', trainin', whatever I could ta stop thinkin' of ya. But I know since ya kissed me, I've never stopped lovin' ya. But I need ta ask. Is this a one-shot thing, a fling, what?"  
Leo looked at his passionate brother. "I don't want a fling, Raphael. You deserve better than that. I want to see where this can go."  
"I do, too," Raphael said shyly. "How do ya want me ta be?"  
"Yourself. You don't need to change, Raph. I love you just as you are."  
Raphael smiled. "Okay then. Are we datin" then and yer my boyfriend?"  
"I have to ask this first. Raphael, will you go out with me?"  
"Of course I will."  
"Then we're boyfriends."  
"When will we tell the others? What if they don't approve?"  
"Raph, no matter what happens, I will always love you and we'll be together. I'll make sure of that."  
"Okay. So what happens now?"  
"This," Leo said, pulling him close and kissing him gently on his cheeks, eyelids, jaw, then finally his mouth. Raphael blushed, but kissed him back. The kissing heated up, tongues battling for dominance, as they groped each other. With one hand, Leo reached between Raphael's legs and gently pinched his tail. Raphael pulled back in surprise and blushed. "Leo, I ain't ready for that."  
"I'm sorry, Raph. I didn't mean to upset you."  
"It's fine, but this is new ta me. I need time for that. I want ta have sex with ya, but not now."  
"We have all the time in the world, Raph. Take your time. I'll wait as long as you need."  
They'd kissed again. Then Raphael had left and gone to bed.  
"Two days later, they'd told their family. Nervous and trembling in Splinter's dojo, they'd been so sure that he'd disown them. But instead he'd given them their blessing. Later that day, they'd gone on their first date.

BACK IN THE PRESENT.

Raphael returned to the bedroom, bringing two bottles. "Earth ta Leo," Raphael said, noticing his dreamy expression. "Ya okay?"  
"I was thinking about the time we confessed our feelings for one another and I told the twins."  
"Aw, Leo, don't scar them like that," Raphael chided, sitting down and handing Alyssa to Leo. "They're too young ta hear that."  
"Relax. I didn't tell them about our first time. That's next time."  
Raphael chuckled and fed Amy her bottle. When the twins had finished feeding, he and Leo placed them in the crib and went to breakfast.

Mikey and Don were at the kitchen table and they chatted for a while. Then Don took Raph and Leo to his lab. Raphael stood, with his arms crossed over his plastron. "Be careful with him, Don," he said. "If ya hurt him, I'll..."  
Don rolled his eyes. "Raph, I know what I'm doing. I've been looking after you guys for years. Lie back on this bed and let me take a look at you, Leo."  
Leo did as he was told while Don examined him and took a sample of blood which he placed in a test tube. "I'll ask April to ask her dad to run the blood test," Don said. "We should have results in a few days."

"Cool. Finished then?" Raphael asked.  
"Yes. Happy Anniversary, guys," Don said. "Enjoy the rest of the day."  
"Thanks," Raphael and Leo said in unison, staring into each other's eyes.

The happy couple spent the rest of their day with their treasured children. Later after the kids were asleep and they were watching TV, Leo whispered into Raphael's ear slits and grabbed his hand. "Let's go celebrate our Anniversary some more," Leo said.  
Raphael grinned and they went to the bedroom.

Afterwards, basking in the afterglow, Leo stroked Raphael's cheek and said, "You can say what you want, Raph, but you'll always be beautiful to me."  
"Ugh, Leo. Don't."  
"You are. And those eyes of yours shine as brightly as the stars in the sky."  
"Leo," Raphael growled, tossing a pillow at him. "Shut up."  
His mate only laughed. "And that smile of yours is..."  
Leo never got to finish his sentence, because Raphael smashed his mouth onto his in a searing kiss. Leo breathed in his musky scent which never failed to drive him wild.  
"Up for round two?" Raphael said huskily, pulling away gently.  
"Always."

When they'd climaxed, Raphael quickly dropped off to sleep, his head resting on Leo's plastron. This has been the best Anniversary, Leo thought. And Raph and I have so many more to come. How can we top off this year? An idea came to him. He smiled, closed his eyes and was soon asleep, one hand on Raphael's plastron.


	4. The diagnosis

Four days later, on the 1 June, Leo was doing the laundry. How the heck is there so much laundry when we don't really wear clothes, he mused? When he finished, he went to Don's lab."Have the results come back yet?" he asked.  
"I was just about to come and get you. Is Raph around?"  
"No, he and Mikey have taken the kids to April and Casey's."  
"You might want to wait until he's back."  
"That bad?" Leo asked fearfully.  
"I'm afraid so, Leo," Don said sadly.  
"Look, whatever it is, I can take it. Tell me."  
"Have a seat." Don picked up the stack of papers April had e-mailed with Leo's results and cleared his throat nervously. "You're gravid. Two months along."  
'Wow," Leo said. "Really? But that's good. What's the bad news?"  
"The bad news is that. Oh, hell, Leo, I wish I didn't have to say this, but you have colon cancer. Stage four. It's already spread into the liver and as you know, we can't get chemo or radiation. All I can do is give you palliative care."  
Leo's jaw dropped. "You're joking, right?"  
Don's eyes filled with tears. "No," he said, sobbing. "I wish to hell it wasn't the case."  
"How long have I got?"  
"Months. Maybe even weeks. You need to tell Raph."  
"And the baby?"  
"It can't survive with the cancer, Leo. You should consider terminating it. I'll help you."  
"No," Leo snapped. "I'm not aborting my baby, Don. And that's final."  
"Talk to Raph. Oh, God, Leo, I'm so sorry." Don wrapped his arms around his brother.  
"If I make it another four months," Leo said, pulling away. "Is it possible that you can bring the baby to full term in an incubator?"  
"I can do that, but the likelihood is that you won't be around then. Colon cancer is one of the most aggressive cancers. You and Raph have a lot to discuss."  
I kind of need to be alone now, but do you think you and Mikey could look after the kids tonight? I want some alone time with Raph."  
"Of course," Don said, patting his shoulder. "And if there's anything you need, you know I'll do it."  
"Thanks and I'm sorry you had to be the one to break it to me. It must have cut you up."

Leo got up and went to his bedroom. Gazing around it, he studied the photos of him and his family on the walls. His beautiful family. Tears streamed down his cheeks. Why now? We're so happy. I don't get it. It isn't supposed to be like this. I'll fight it and do my best to beat it, but Raph? I'm so worried about him. He's going to crack and build up his walls. He's going to take it hardest. How do I tell him?

Leo was still wondering that when the door to his room opened an hour later. Raphael entered, the twins in his arms. "Hey," he said, kissing Leo on the cheek.  
"Hey."  
"How's yer day been?"  
Leo kissed his babies and smiled. "Okay. Did the kids behave?"  
"No. Our youngest threw up on April, yer namesake got hold of crayons and was drawin' on the wall and Lily got hold of April's lipstick and smeared it all over herself, the babies and the rug in the lounge. Took me forever ta clean them and the place up. I'm pooped."  
"Aww," Leo said, looking at Alyssa tenderly. "Is she sick, Raph?"  
"I think a touch of the flu. And ya know if she's got it, her twin will get it. I'll keep an eye on them. Let me put them ta bed and I'll be with ya." Raphael placed the babies in the crib and covered them with a blanket. He and Leo looked at them proudly. Then, Raphael, turning to his mate, said, "Ya got all my attention now. Ya good?"  
"I am. Now that you're back."  
"Miss me, huh?" Raphael said, smirking. He leaned in and nuzzled Leo's beak affectionately. "I sure missed ya, Fearless."  
"We need to talk, Raph," Leo said, thinking I wanted to tell him later, but now's as good a time as any.  
"Ya look serious, Leo? Is somethin' wrong?" Raphael asked anxiously.  
"Sit on the bed, Raph." They sat down and linked hands. "I got the test results."  
"And?"  
"I'm two-months gravid."  
Raphael beamed. "Okay, so we didn't want more, but we decided that we'll have the baby and love the squirt just as much as the others."  
"That's not the only news, Raph." Leo sucked in a deep breath. "I have colon cancer, Raph. Stage four. It's already spread to the liver. Don says I have months, maybe even weeks and all he can give me is palliative care."  
Raphael's jaw opened, then closed, as he tried to find words. Finally he managed to say,"Tell me this is a sick fuckin' joke? Please tell me that! I need ta know that."  
Leo shook his head. "No, Raph. I'll try to beat it, but the reality is that colon cancer is aggressive and I'm going to die soon. There's nothing anyone can do."  
Raphael got up without another word, stormed out and slammed the door so hard, the twins woke up and started to cry.

Leo picked up his babies and kissed them. "Hush now. Go to sleep. Daddy's going to come back. He just wants some time alone." I hope he comes back, Leo thought, tears running down his cheeks. "I need him more than ever. Oh, Raph. Please don't do anything foolish. Come home.


	5. Inner turmoil

It had started to rain, but Raphael didn't care, as he leapt along the rooftops. Nothing mattered. Leo was going to die and there was nothing he could do about it. He slowed for a moment, letting out a forlorn howl, his heart shattered in a million pieces. Leo's gonna die. Leo. How the hell am I supposed ta look after four small kids? People say there's a God, but if there is, how could He do this ta Leo, ta our family? And if someone has ta go, why can't it be me? Why him? Leo is pure light. Leo's the responsible one, the good one. Me? I'm the rebel, the bad boy, the exact opposite of Leo. It should be me. Life is so fuckin' unfair! Raphael clenched one of his hands into a fist and punched a wall behind him, gazing at his bloodied knuckles, the pain taking his mind off Leo for a second. He had to hit something. The wall was the only outlet at the moment, so he punched it repeatedly, until his knuckles were cracked and he was tired. Slumping against the wall, Raphael let out a loud wail of anguish and hung his head in his hands. The rain was pouring by now, soaking him, but still he sat there, thinking of Leo. Their life together. He cried unashamedly, his rage and sorrow mingling, his guts feeling like they were on fire. Raphael had never cried so much in his life. He'd cried when he and Leo had gotten married, he'd cried when his kids were born, but those had been tears of joy. Raphael wept until he could cry no more, and all he felt was numbness. An empty feeling that he knew would remain for the rest of his life. Nothing would be the same once Leo was gone. And he knew he could never love anyone else again. How could I, he thought? When I've had the best, why would I want someone else?

His T-phone had rung several times. Leo had called six times, Don four and Mikey three. They'd all sent a bunch of texts, but Raphael wasn't ready to face them. I'm goin' ta Casey's. Maybe I can score some beer. I need somethin' ta stop thinkin' 'bout Leo. I can't cope. I can't do this. Raphael made his way to Casey's and was grateful when he found a window open. Casey often left a window open in case he dropped by. "Hello?" he called, but no one answered. "Probably out." Raphael went into the kitchen, grabbed a six pack of beer from the fridge, then plopped down on the couch and cracked open a can. Savouring the amber liquid, as it coursed through his veins, Raphael drank it fast, cracked open a second one and thought back to his and Leo's first date.

FIVE YEARS EARLIER, JANUARY 10

Raphael was nervous. It was Leo and his first date night and he hoped Leo loved what he'd planned. On the exterior Raphael was gruff, sarcastic, macho, full of attitude, but underneath all that, Raphael was a romantic (though he'd be the first to deny it) and just wanted to be loved. He'd never thought he'd fall in love, that someone would love him, but now he had the opportunity with Leo and he didn't want to blow it. For the hundredth time that day Raphael worried that Leo would hate what he'd planned. At least I tried, he rationalised.

At eight, Raphael went to Leo's room. "Ya ready?" he asked.  
"Yeah. So where are we going?"  
"Surprise," Raphael said mysteriously, shyly reaching out for Leo's hand.  
Leo smiled and intertwined his hand with Raphael's. "I'm intrigued."

They made their way out of the lair, grateful that no one was about. They didn't want to be teased. They exited the lair and walked for a long time until Raphael said, "Stop. This is the place."  
"Where are we?"  
"Don't be so impatient, Fearless. Ya will find out in a few minutes."  
Climbing out of the manhole, Leo gasped in surprise, as he looked around. "The aquarium, Raph?"  
"Ya don't like it?"  
"No, I love it, but I thought your idea of a first date would be...Oh, I don't know, involve beer and wrestling?"  
"That ain't romantic, is somethin' ya do with yer bro or friend and tonight yer neither. Yer my boyfriend and I wanted ta make this a moment ya will remember."  
Leo smiled. "Who'd have thought you were so sweet."  
Raphael blushed and punched him lightly on the arm. "I'm more than just a pretty face," he husked.  
"You definitely are a looker."  
Raphael blushed again. Then, clearing his throat, he said, "Come on."  
"What about the night watchman?"  
"Casey's out back, keepin' an eye out in case there's trouble and will take care of it."

The couple spent a few hours marvelling at the exhibits, holding hands. At 11:05, Raphael said, "Ya done?"  
"This has been fantastic, Raph. Thank you."  
"Night ain't over yet. One more stop, but first give me a moment." Leo walked away and studied the turtle exhibit while Raphael pulled out his T-phone. "Hey, Ape," he said. "Tell Case we're done. Can ya meet us where we discussed earlier? And bring the food. Thanks. I owe ya." Disconnecting the call, Raphael said, "Leo, come. We're gonna be late."  
For what?" Leo said, walking over to him.  
"Surprise. Hurry."

They climbed down into the manhole, walked a bit. Then Raphael said, "Up here." They climbed out and Raphael said, "Up there," as he pointed at a buiding.  
"Really?"  
"Don't question. Just move it." They climbed up the building using Leo's grappling hook and landed on the roof. Leo was stunned at what he saw. There was a table and two chairs. The table was beautifully set with candles, glasses and placemats. A picnic hamper rested on the floor. "Wow," Leo said, going over to Raphael and kissing him on the cheek. "You did all this?"  
"Well, April did and there's more ta come. Have a seat. Dinner will be here soon." Raphael opened the picnic hamper and said, "Ya don't drink, so I got grape juice. Looks like the real thing." He poured the juice into two glasses and said, "Ta us."  
"Ta us," Leo said, clinking his glass against Raphael's. "I love you."  
"Love ya too."

The couple chatted for a while until there was the sound of someone panting. Raphael and Leo looked up to see April running up the last few steps to the roof. "Dinner is served, guys," she said. She was carrying a tray with two plates. She set the plates before the guys and said, "Enjoy. I'll see you later."  
"Thanks for everythin'," Raphael said.

"Thanks," Leo said.  
"No problem," April said. "Have fun. Bye."

Leo tucked into his steamed tuna and rice. "This is amazing, Raph. Thank you."  
"Yer welcome. I got the same."  
"How'd April manage this?"  
"She's got a friend who lives in this building, who was goin' out of town and asked April ta look after her place. When I mentioned what yer favourite meal was, April said she'd make it."  
"Wow. I'm impressed, Raph. This has been the best night of my life."  
Raphael flushed. "Good. Ya mean so much ta me, Leo, and I wanted ta show ya that."  
"You have." Leo reached across the table and grabbed his hand. "I'll always love you."

After dinner, the couple sat down on a blanket Raphael pulled out of the basket and snuggled up together. "Beautiful night," Leo said, staring at the full moon.  
"Ain't as wonderful as what I've got beside me," Raphael husked.  
This time Leo blushed. "You big softy."  
"Shhh. The movie's about ta start."  
"Movie?"  
"Look over there. There's the drive-in and we got the best seat in the house."  
"Aquarium, dinner and a show. You really know how to treat a guy, Raph," Leo said, nuzzling his beak against Raphael's.  
"Like I said, there are more layers ta me than ya think."

The movie started and both watched for a while, but losing interest they snuggled closer, enjoying the closeness. Leo rested his head against Raphael's plastron. "I've never been so happy before," he said.  
"Me either," Raphael said, leaning down and kissing him gently. Leo responded and soon they were involved in a heated make out session, the movie forgotten.  
"Sorry," Leo said, when they came up for air, both panting. "You wanted to watch the movie."  
"Screw the movie," Raphael said breathlessly. "I want ya. Kiss me."

They made out for a long time. Then Raphael said, "We should head back."  
"Yes," Leo agreed. "What about the basket and stuff? Leave it here?"  
"April will take care of it."

They left, scaling down the building, went down into the sewers and making their way home, hands entwined, Leo said, "Raph, this has been the most amazing night. Thank you."  
"There's plenty more of them ta come, Fearless," Raphael said, leaning in for a deep kiss.

BACK IN THE PRESENT

By now Raphael had downed five beers and was extremely drunk. He heard voices outside the window, peered out and saw what looked to be a mugging. His blood started to boil and the familiar emotion of rage took over from the numbness he'd felt. He had to pummel the creeps and protect the lady. Leaping out of the window, Raphael landed on the ground below, drew out his sai and snarled, "Leave her alone. Get outta here, punk."  
"Or what, freak?" the thug said, brandishing his knife.

The woman screamed, as she took in Raphael's features, forgetting about her purse and ran off.

"Or this," Raphael said, springing at the thug. Unfortunately for Raphael, thanks to the alcohol, his reflexes weren't as sharp as usual and the thug was able to step aside unharmed. Raphael landed on his caparace with a loud crash. Growling, he groggily stood up and lunged forward. The thug anticipated it and had his knife ready. He plunged it deep into Raphael's chest. Raphael's eyes widened in shock and he collapsed forward with a dull thud, blood gushing out of his wound and pooling around him. The thief spat at him, kicked him in the side, picked up the purse and headed off into the night.


	6. Tragedy strikes

Leo had wanted to run after Raphael, but Don had said Raphael needed space and would come home. Leo had reluctantly agreed and then called his family to sit around the kitchen table. "Guys, I need to tell you something," he'd said. "What I have to say isn't easy."  
"What is it, my son?" Splinter said, concern in his brown eyes.  
"I have colon cancer. Stage four. Don says I have months, maybe even weeks."  
Splinter's jaw dropped, he pressed a hand to his stomach and let out an agonised moan. Then clutching his stomach, he fell onto the floor.

"Quick. Help me," Don screamed, racing to Splinter's side. His brothers stared at him in shock and disbelief.

"What happened?" Leo asked, rushing over to Don.  
"Dad just had a heart attack," Don said. "Leo, get hold of Raph. He needs to be here." Don started CPR, tears running down his cheeks. Please make it, Dad, he thought.

Leo called Raphael and getting voicemail, said, "Raph, Dad just had a heart attack. Come home. We need you." He ended the call and went over to Don. "Any luck?"  
Don shook his head. "No, Leo. I'm doing the best I can. Mikey, call April and Casey. Leo, stay with me."

Mikey called April and said, "April, Dad's sick. Please come as soon as you can. The babies are sick too. We need your help."

There was the sound of a baby wailing coming from one of the bedrooms. "I'll go," Mikey offered. He hurried to where the sound was coming from. Leo and Raphael's bedroom. Going inside, he picked up a sobbing Alyssa. Mikey pressed a hand to her forehead. Shit. She's burning up and it doesn't look good. Amy woke up, too, and started to cry. Mikey picked her up and checked her forehead. She, too, was hot. No, no. I have to get them to Don. He'll know what to do. Mikey hurried to Don and said, "The babies are burning up."  
"Give one to Leo..."

"I'll look after them," Chloe, who was a friend of Mikey's and who helped babysit the kids, said. "Mikey, you and Leo stay with Don." She took the babies from Mikey, got cloths and tried to cool the babies down, talking soothingly all the while.

"And how is he now?" Leo asked, dreading the answer.  
"His pulse is fainter," Don said. "Mikey, did you call April and Casey?"

"Yeah." Mikey said. "I'll try Raph again." He pulled out his T-phone, dialled Raphael's number and getting voicemail said, "Come home now. Dad's had a heart attack and the twins are very sick. We need you." After disconnecting the call, Mikey said, "Chloe, how are things over there?"  
"Not good. I'll take them into the infirmary and monitor them. Hopefully their fevers will break soon."

Don worked frantically on Splinter for a long time. Then shaking his head sadly, he said, "I'm sorry, but he's gone. The shock of Leo's illness was too much for his old, weak heart."  
Don stood up, threw his arms around his brothers and they embraced for a long time, tears shed by all. Their father was gone and the impact of his death hit them all hard. Life would never be the same again.

The entrance to the lair opened and Casey and April entered, calling, "Guys? We were out to dinner when we got Mikey's call."  
"In the kitchen," Leo said.

Going into the kitchen, the humans took in Splinter's prone body. April bit her lip and asked the dreaded question, fearing the answer. "Is he dead? Mikey said he was sick, but now he's dead? We were too late. I'm so sorry." Hot tears glistened in April's eyes and she folded Don into a gentle hug.

Don pulled apart gently and said, "Leo told Dad about his terminal illness and he keeled over. It was too much for him to bear."

"You're sick, Leo?" April said in horror.  
"Cancer. Stage four."  
"I'm so sorry, Leo," April said, wrapping her arms around him. "Does Raph know?"  
"Raph knows."  
"Where is Raph?"  
"He bolted when I told him the news. I don't know where he is."  
"I'm sure he'll be back soon, Leo."  
"I hope so. I need him. We need him."

"I'm sorry, guys," Casey said. "Your old man was a good guy. I'll miss him."

"What now?" Mikey asked sadly.  
"I'll get Dad cleaned up," Don said. "And then we have to take him to the farmhouse where he'll be buried. While I'm cleaning him up, you guys call Raph. Keep calling him."

The brothers helped move Splinter into the infirmary and set him down on the stretcher. April and Casey went with them.  
Leo checked on his babies. "They any better, Chloe?" he asked anxiously.  
"Not much, but I've got it under control. You boys focus on getting Raphael home."

Leo kissed his babies. Then he and Mikey made several calls to Raph and left several texts. Going into Don's lab, Leo said, "Can't get hold of Raph."  
"I haven't started cleaning up Dad," Don said in a small voice. "It's too hard. I can't believe he's gone." Don choked out a sob. "Dad's gone. Things are never going to be the same again."  
"Don, take a break. Mikey and I will sit with Dad."

Don made a couple of calls to Raphael and sent a few texts. Getting no answer either, he said crossly. "Nothing. Raphael's just not answering. Selfish ass. Running off like that and abandoning Leo. What a time to pull his temper tantrum!"

Chloe went over to Leo, fear and exhaustion etched on her face and said, "Leo, Amy's doing a bit better, but I don't think Ali will make the night. She's really burning up and nothing helps."

"Leo, go be with your babies. I'll stay with Don," Mikey said. "Now."

Leo went with Chloe, his heart feeling like it would shatter. No, no. Don't take my babies. I've lost Dad. I can't lose them too.

Mikey pulled out his cell, dialed Raphael's number and expecting voicemail, was ready to speak, but the phone rang. "Raphael," Mikey blurted before his hotheaded brother could talk. "I've been patient with you. We all have, but you're starting to piss me off. Running off like that when Leo needs you. We all need you. Dad's dead and your babies are sick. When you get this message, get your fucking butt home!"  
"Mikey," Raphael croaked, his voice barely above a whisper.  
Mikey's anger quickly turned to concern as he took in Raphael's raspy voice. "Raph, are you hurt?"  
"Stabbed," Raphael said, and started to wheeze, as a coughing fit took hold of him. "Can't breathe. Tell Leo I love him and I'm sorry."

The line went dead. "No," Mikey screamed. "Don, boot up your tracking device. We need to track Raph's phone. He's hurt."  
Leo had taken his kids upstairs to the bathroom, hoping that that a cold bath would help break their fever. "Do I call Leo?" Don asked.  
"No. Do as I ask."  
Don booted up the machine, typed in Raphael's phone coordinates and said, "Got it. He's at Casey's apartment."  
"Good. We'll go now."  
"What about Dad?"  
"Don, we can't help Dad, but we can help Raph. Move it."

"We're going with you," Casey said.  
"No," Mikey said. "You can come, Casey, but April, you stay with Leo and Chloe. Please."

"All right," April said. "I hope you find him."  
"We will," Mikey said. "I hope it's just not too late."

Mikey, Casey and Don piled into Casey's truck and headed to Casey's apartment. I hope we're not too late, Mikey thought, silent tears running down his cheeks. We can't lose Raph, too. We need him more than ever. Please let him make it.


	7. Vigil

Mikey, Don and Casey arrived at Casey's apartment. Looking out of the window, Don immediately spotted Raphael's prone body. "He's over there," Don said. "Quick." The trio climbed out of the van and raced to Raphael's side. Don checked his pulse. "His pulse is faint," he said. "And he's lost a lot of blood. We need to get him home fast, so I can treat him."  
"Is he going to die?" Mikey asked fearfully, feeling his stomach churn at the thought.  
"I don't know. Help me move him. We need to go."

They loaded Raphael into the back of the van. Mikey and Don sat with him, holding his hands, silent tears streaming down their faces, lost in their thoughts. Please make it, Raph, Don thought. We need you so much. Your kids need you, but most especially Leo needs you. Hold on, tough guy.

Meanwhile, Leo was with his kids and giving them a cool bath. It seemed to be helping to his immense relief. "Amy's much better, Chloe," he said. "And Ali's fever has broken. Thank God. I honestly thought I was going to..."

Leo never got to finish his sentence, because there was a tremendous shout from the living room. He went to investigate and saw Don, Mikey and Casey carrying Raphael's limp body. "What the hell happened?" Leo demanded, dreading the answer. "is he...?"  
"No," Don said. "But we need to get him to the infirmary fast. Mikey, Casey, get some towels and..."  
"What do you want me to do?"  
"Sit with him and tell him you love him. Tell him to fight. Just be there for him. I'm going to do my best, Leo, okay?"

Leo nodded dumbly while the others carried Raphael into the infirmary and set him on the stretcher. Taking Raphael's hand, Leo fought back tears and said, "Raph, I need you. The kids need you. You've always been a fighter. Fight. Don't quit on us." Pressing a kiss to Raphael's beak, Leo said, "You're my rock, Raph. I'd be so lost without you. Don't go. Come back to us."

Don stitched up Raphael's wound and stemmed his blood flow. When he was done, he said, "I have some good news and some bad news, Leo."  
"Tell me."  
"The good news is that I've stopped the blood flow and no major arteries have been affected. If the wound had been any further to the right, Raph would have died on the scene."  
"And the bad news?"  
"He's lost a lot of blood, is in a coma and the longer he's comatose, the less likely it is that he'll wake up."  
"Which means?"  
"You should consider.." Don choked back a sob before continuing. "Have you guys discussed funeral arrangements?"  
Leo's heart sank and he nodded sadly, "We have. Raph wants to be cremated. Half of his ashes to remain in the lair in an urn and half to be buried where we had our honeymoon. He doesn't want a fancy memorial service. Just a couple of songs and a few words. But, Don. That's jumping the gun, isn't it? He's going to be fine, isn't he?"  
"I don't know, Leo, but I do think you should take some rest. You look exhausted."  
"No. I'm not leaving his side, Don. You hear me, Raph? I'm not going anywhere."  
"I'll sit with you."  
"No, I'm fine. Go have a break, Don. Make some coffee. Take a walk. And thanks for everything."  
"I'm not leaving you, Leo."  
"Thanks," Leo said. "Why, Raph, Don? Why did he have to do what he did? Run off like that? If he dies and I know I'm going to, our kids are going to be orphans. You hear that, Raph? You want our kids to be orphans?" Leo grabbed Raphael and shook him. "Come back to us, you selfish prick!" he yelled, hot tears falling down his cheeks and splashing onto Raphael's bedsheets.

Don stood up, folded Leo into a tender embrace. Leo sobbed unashamedly. "I'm so mad, Don and I'm devastated," Leo said, pulling apart after a few minutes. "Mad he ran off like that, mad he got stabbed, but I'm maddest at myself for getting sick. If I wasn't sick, Dad would be alive, Raph wouldn't be dying and..."  
"Now listen to me, Leo," Don said. "It's not your fault you're sick or that Dad's gone or that Raph got stabbed. None of it is your fault. Sometimes bad things happen to good people."  
Leo didn't answer and sat down at Raphael's bedside resuming his vigil. "I didn't mean to yell Raph," he said, grabbing Raphael's hand. "You're not a selfish prick. I didn't mean that. I just want you to come back to us, Raph. I love you so much and the thought of you dying shatters me. You can't die. Fight like you've never fought before. Fight for me and the kids. Don't give up." Leo hopped up onto the hospital bed and pressed his body against Raphael's, craving his warmth. Nuzzling into Raphael's plastron, Leo closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Raphael's shell. "I love you, Raph," he said. "I always will. Even when I'm no longer here, I'll love you. You can beat this, Raph. I know you can. Don't stop fighting. Please don't leave me."


	8. Paradise

Raphael spotted a familiar person and went over to him. "Dad," he said.  
"My son," Splinter said, embracing him. "My wonderful son."  
"Where are we, Dad?" Raphael asked, pulling away.  
"Near the Gates of Paradise."  
"Are we dead?"  
"I am. You are not and I don't want you to join me just yet."  
"Yer dead? How?"  
"Leonardo told me his news and I had a heart attack. My already frail body could not take the news."  
"I don't wanna go back, Dad. Leo's sick. I can't cope with that and I can't look after four small kids on my own."  
"You won't be alone. You have your brothers. They'll move Heaven and earth to help you."  
"But not the same if Leo ain't there. I can't live without Leo."  
"You'll have to. Do you want those kids to be orphans?"  
"They'd be better off with Don and Mikey. I ain't gonna be able ta handle..."  
"Raphael," Splinter said sternly. "You're being selfish. Those poor babies need you."  
"But," Raphael said, his eyes filling with tears. "I ain't strong enough ta cope with losin' Leo."  
"You made a promise to Leonardo to honor him in sickness and in health until death do you part, did you not?"  
"Yeah, but..."  
"There is no but, my son. You made a vow and you need to honor it. To honor Leonardo and the children you brought into this world. They should not have to lose both parents."  
"But..."  
"Raphael, the road ahead will not be an easy one. It will be long, hard, full of obstacles, but there will be light at the end of the tunnel."  
"How? Leo's gonna die and I'll be alone. Just like before."  
"You won't be alone. You'll have your children. Your beautiful children. They'll be your anchor just like Leonardo was."  
"Don't mean squat. I don't want Leo ta die," Raphael said angrily. "Why can't it be? It should be me. Leo's the good one. I ain't good like him."  
"Raphael, it is not for us to question God's actions."  
"Why not? What gives Him the right ta take Leo away from me?"  
Splinter sighed. "Do you believe in God, Raphael?"  
"What's my damn purpose, Dad? Is it ta suffer an endless string of disappointments? I'm a freak, who found love, only for it ta be ripped away by some entity that we don't even know for sure exists."  
"Raphael, your purpose is to care for your children and God doesn't..."  
"I don't wanna talk about God and what He doesn't or does do. He's takin' Leo away from me and I'm so damn angry. Ya hear that, God?"  
"Stop it, my son. Ranting at God isn't the answer. He didn't cause Leonardo to get sick. Bad things sometimes happen to good people, and remember I suffered, too. I lost my life and I won't be able to be there for you and your children and for Leonardo in his last days. That wounds me to the core. Stop blaming Him, Raphael. It's pointless and unfair. You need to focus on the good. Your children, Leonardo. Go back and be with them. They need you and your strength."  
"But..."  
"You've always been strong, Raphael, the backbone of this family. They all need you now. Go back, make peace with God. Leonardo would not want you to carry around this ball of hatred. He'd want you to be strong, to love him, love the children. You love Leonardo?"  
"With all my heart."  
"Then show him by going back. Leonardo believes in God, does he not?"  
"Yeah."  
"Raphael, there are so many beautiful things in life. Nature, the star, the sun, the moon, the sky, endless wonders. They can't just have appeared out of the blue, that so called big bang theory. I believe they are too magical, too fantastical for that and had to be created by God. Your children, too, are miracles, angels. Gifts, are they not?"  
"Yeah."  
"You were also a gift, Raphael. A precious gift for me to love and nurture and I did. Do you get what I mean?"  
"I do, Dad, and I shouldn't have reacted the way I did, but I'm broken. I love Leo so much, it hurts ta know he's dyin' and I'm gonna be left alone. That I'll never be able ta love him, hold him."  
"It will be tough, Raphael, but you need to think of the children and not what you're feeling. That's what being a parent is all about."  
"I'm scared, Dad. Of when Leo dies, afterwards, raisin' the kids. What if I screw up?"  
"You won't. You're already a wonderful father, Raphael. You're going to make a full recovery, have a good life ahead of you. And you'll continue to be an exceptional father. Donatello and Michelangelo will help you."  
"But without Leo," Raphael said sadly. "I can't do it."  
"You can," Splinter said, pressing his hand to Raphael's heart. "I have faith in you. I always have and I'll be watching over you, Raphael. I love you. Go back now, my son." Splinter embraced him. Then he walked away.

Raphael watched him go, tears streaming down his face. I can't do it, he thought. I can't go back. I can't face losin' Leo.  
A dark haired and dark eyed woman approached him. "Hi, Raphael," she said  
"Do I know ya?"  
"No, you don't. My name is Amber, but we've never met."  
"Then how do ya know my name?"  
"We can look down and see everything. Why don't we sit on that bench over there in the park and talk?"  
"Why?"  
"Because there's a lot I have to say."

They went to a bench and sat down. "Raphael," Amber said. "Please go back and be there for Michelangelo."  
"How do ya know my brother?"  
"We went out for six months and were happy. Then I was killed by a drunk-driver."  
"Mikey never told me about ya."  
"Course he didn't. He bottled things up, because he didn't want to bother anyone."  
"That's dumb. He could have told me."  
"He didn't want to rain on yours and Leo's parade. That's Mikey to a T, always thinking of others. Anyway, losing Leo is going to be hard, but Mikey can't afford to lose you too, Raphael. It will kill him."  
"I can't handle goin' back and seein' Leo die. And it's peaceful here. I wanna stay."  
"It's very calm here, but it's not your time. Go back. Be there for Michelangelo, your kids, Leo. Go now. I need to go. Promise me you'll go back."  
"Will we ever meet again?"  
"I hope not, because I want you to have a long life."

Raphael watched her walk away. I know I should go back, he thought, but I can't deal with Leo, the kids. I'm gonna stay here. Raphael spent a long time looking at the flowers nearby. "You're still here?" Amber said two hours later, as she approached the bench. "Raphael, why haven't you gone back yet?"  
"Don't wanna."  
"What about your family?"  
Raphael shrugged. "They'll be okay without me. Don and Mikey will help Leo and when Leo passes, they'll care for the kids."  
"No, they won't. They need you. Go back."  
"I'm not goin'. Ya can't make me."  
"So you're just going to give up? And stay here?"  
"Pretty much. Leo will be here soon and I can be with him."  
"You've always be a warrior, but now you're quitting when there's no quit, when people need you more than ever. How selfish! How can you walk away and abandon Leo, your babies, your brothers? I'd love to be with my family, to hug them, kiss them, spend another hour, another day with them, but I'll never get that opportunity. This is my home now, but you can still go back. I think you're being extremely selfish."  
"Selfish? Ya have no idea…"  
"Yes, selfish. Your family need you and you want to stay here and do what? Stare at the flowers for eternity? I won't let you. You're going back now."  
Raphael laughed scornfully. "So because ya say so, I have ta?"  
Amber nodded. "Life's not going to be easy at first, Raphael. You'll have amnesia and will be in tremendous agony for a while, but you'll have your family, who want and need you very much and you'll get through it. And your family will be your strength when it's Leo's time. Your children need you, Raphael. Think of them and of Leo. He hasn't slept all night and has been by your side. He's barely touched any food. He needs his strength to fight the cancer, Raphael, and he can't worrying about you. It's draining him physically and emotionally."  
"All right. I'll go back, but..."  
"No buts. Just go back. Tell Mikey I love him and it's okay for him to move on. That he needs to. That I want him to find love again. Will you do that?"  
"I will."

Raphael stirred and blinked his eyes. "Oh, thank God," Leo said. "You're awake, Raph. Oh, Raph." Leo grabbed his hand and pressed a kiss to his beak.  
"Who are ya, who am I? And why am I here?" Raphael winced at the pain in his chest. "That hurts."  
"I'm Leo, your mate, and you're Raphael. Don't you remember?"  
"No."  
"Don! Get in here, Raph's awake."

Don had been walking past and he poked his head in. "Raph's awake, Don," Leo said. "But he doesn't remember anything."  
Going over to Raphael, Don said. "Do you know who I am?"

"No," Raphael said.  
"I'm your brother, Don. Do you know who he is?"  
"No."  
"He's Leo, your mate."  
"I'm married? Huh?"  
"That's right, your name is Raphael and you and Leo have four kids together. Don't you remember?"  
"We do?"  
"Leo, I think he's suffering from retrograde amnesia. What day is it?"  
"I have no idea."  
"Who's the president of the U.S?"  
"I don't know. Stop askin' me questions. I don't know."  
"Who am I?"  
"Don."  
"Very good. I'll be right back. Leo, come with me."  
My chest hurts, Raphael thought. I need somethin' for the damn pain!


	9. Memories lost

Don, Leo, Mikey, April, Casey and Chloe were seated at the kitchen table and had been filled in about Raphael. "So what now, Don?" Leo asked.  
"Raph's amnesia could be permanent or temporary. Too early to tell."

"So Raph has no memories and can only remember the present, Don?" Mikey said.  
"That's right. He doesn't even remember his and Leo's wedding day."

"Is there anything else we need to know, Don?" Casey asked.  
"Raph's in severe pain. I'll give him medication for that and I expect he'll be in the infirmary for a while. The good news is that he can talk and he can move his legs."

"And what about emotionally?" April said.  
"I don't know," Don said. "Most patients who have sustained brain trauma suffer from bouts of depression, memory loss. Some have suicidal tendencies and some have even been known to have a complete personality change. Really too soon to tell."

"Can we see him, Don?" Casey asked.  
"I think only Leo and I should see him for now. He'll be overwhelmed if we crowd him. Come, Leo."

"You're probably right, Don," April said. "We'll go home and come back tomorrow. Leo, just know that we're here for you." April patted Leo's shoulder. "And we're really sorry about Splinter. We loved him, too."

"Yeah," Casey said. "If you guys need anything, just call."  
"We'll be needing a casket," Leo said. "We want to bury him tomorrow. Some flowers would be lovely and..."Leo choked back a sob. "I can't believe he's gone." April hugged him and he buried his head on her shoulder and wept bitterly. "Shh, Leo," she said. "It's going to be okay. Everything's going to be fine."  
"How can it be?" Leo asked, pulling away. "Dad's dead, Raph has amnesia and I have cancer. Nothing is ever going to be fine. Face the reality. I am."

There was uncomfortable silence. Nobody knew what to say, because they all knew Leo was right. Finally April said, "Leo, we'll all be here for you, Raph and the kids. You won't be alone."  
"I appreciate that. Excuse me. I'm going to see my husband while I still can."

Don followed Leo into the infirmary. Raphael was sitting up, his eyes focussed on Splinter on the hospital bed next to him. "Who is that?" Raphael asked.  
"Dad," Leo said.  
"But he's a rat," Raphael said, blinking in confusion. "How can he be our dad? We're not like him. And wait, if he's our dad, then we're brothers and it's wrong ta be together."  
"Long story. Dad had a feud with some bad guy named Saki Oroku. He fled Japan, came to New York and found refuge in the sewers. His only friends were rats and he was exposed to some goo called mutagen. Because he'd been near rats, his body took on the form of a rat. We were four ordinary pet shop turtles that landed up in the sewers. Dad took us in and cared for us. We also became exposed to that goo and took on a humanoid form. We're part turtle and part human. Dad then raised us as his sons and taught us Ninjutsu. He knew we needed to defend ourselves, because we were different and would run into trouble. We use our skills to fight crime."  
"So we're brothers?"  
"No. Not biologically, Raph. Don ran tests and we're not related."  
"Oh. So I'm a ninja?"  
"Yes. Your weapon is the sai."  
"Why is he so still? Is he dead?"  
"Yes."  
"Oh. How?"

"He got some bad news," Don said. "And had a heart attack."  
"What news?" Raphael said.  
"You know what, Leo?" Don said quickly. "Raph needs rest. Here, Raph. Let me give you something for the pain." Don injected him with morphine. "It'll take a few minutes for you to feel the effects."  
"I am kind of tired," Raphael said, yawning.

"You hungry, Raph?" Leo asked. "I can get you some food. Whatever you want."  
"No. I just wanna sleep," Raphael said irritably. "Listenin' ta ya two makes my head hurt."  
"You sure? You need to eat. How about some roast chicken and vegetables?"  
"I said I wanna sleep."  
"You need anything else?"  
"Go already!"  
"I'm so glad you made it, Raph. I honestly thought you wouldn't and do you want to see the babies? I can bring them now. Leo jr, Lily, Amy and Alyssa. You'll love them."  
"Get out," Raphael snapped. "I wanna ta sleep. Why won't ya damn listen? Scram, ya whingin' moron!" Leo bent down to kiss his forehead. Raphael grunted and turned his head away.

Don and Leo left. "Can I bring the babies to see him later, Don?" Leo said.  
"Not yet. Raph's a shadow of himself. He's confused, shattered, prone to mood swings and he doesn't know who he is, who we are. He has no past memories and he's also in great pain. Let him rest. We don't want to overwhelm him, Leo."  
"Why is he such an ass?"  
"He probably doesn't mean to be, but he's confused, Leo, and...Just give him time. I know you want him to remember your life together, but you have to be patient."  
"What if he never remembers?" Leo said sadly.  
"Leo, we'll cross that bridge if it happens, but in the meantime just love him, be there for him, but don't be pushy and don't overwhelm him."  
"I'll try, but..."  
"Leo, it's been a hellish, long night. Get some sleep. You're worn-out."  
"But, Raph needs me," Leo protested.  
"I'll check on him, but you need sleep now, Leo. No arguing. Go."  
"Fine," Leo said reluctantly. "Thanks for everything, Don."  
"Straight to bed, Leo."  
"Thanks again, Don. I don't know how we'd cope without you either."

Leo went to his room and gazed down at his sleeping twins in their crib. Pressing a kiss to their foreheads, Leo smiled. Daddy's so happy you're both fine now, my angels, Leo thought. Sleep well. Your other Daddy is home like I promised and he's going to be fine too. Leo climbed into bed and was soon fast asleep.

Three hours later, Don checked on Raphael and found him trying to get out of bed. "No," Don said, rushing over to him. "You're too weak."  
"I need ta fuckin' pee. I ain't peein' all over myself."  
"You're too weak, Raph. Let..."  
"Fuck off."  
"Then let me help you."  
"I don't need yer damn help. I can do it myself." Raphael tried to stand, but his legs started to wobble. Don grabbed hold of him and said, "I'll help you, Raph. Don't be stubborn."  
"Fine, but don't ya dare watch me."

Don helped him to the bathroom and onto the toilet. When Raphael was done, he said, "I can walk back ta bed myself."  
"No, you can't, Raph. And you know it." Don helped him back to bed, Raphael grumbling all the way.  
When Raphael was settled in bed, he said, "Damn. Service here blows. I'm hungry."  
"I'll get some food, Raph," Don said calmly. "Okay?"  
"It's not comin' fast enough," Raphael snapped.

Don went in search of food and soon returned with a tray on which was a glass of water, a plate of lasagne and jelly and custard. "Here you go, Raph," he said, settling the plate onto Raphael's lap. "Can you feed yourself?"  
Raphael tried, but he was still weak and he shook his head. Don fed him. "How is it, Raph?" he asked.  
"Tastes like old leather boots."  
"Have you eaten old leather boots?"  
"No, but this stuff's horrible. I wouldn't feed it ta my dog. Do I have a dog?"  
"It's not that bad. Think of all the starving people in the world, who'd be grateful for it. Raph, you should be thankful."  
"For what?"  
"You're able to have a meal, you have people who love you and you're alive. A lot to be thankful for?"  
"I'd rather be dead than eat this shit."  
"Don't say that," Don said angrily.  
"Why not?"  
"I lost my dad and it saddens and infuriates me that you'd say that."  
"Yeah, well it's the truth."  
Don finally lost his patience and snapped, "You finish your damn meal, Raph, and then the jelly and custard. After that you'll get some rest. Do you hear me?"  
"Ya can't make me."  
"I said did you hear me?"  
"Whatever," Raphael said sulkily and accepted the rest of the lasagne.  
"You're very lucky, Raph, and your attitude is terrible. Dad was taken too soon from us and he loved life and lived it to the fullest. Yet all you do is complain when you should be grateful that you're alive. I appreciate you're in pain, but there's no need to be difficult. Eat the jelly." Don offered it to him and Raphael ate it. When he was done, Don handed him a glass of water and moved the tray to another bed. "Drink the water, Raph." Raphael did as told and then Don administered more medication. "Now sleep, Raph."  
"Can ya stay with me until I fall asleep?"  
"Sure."  
"Do ya have kids?"  
"No?"  
"Are ya married?"  
"No, I'm not."  
"Are ya gay?"  
"No."  
"Too bad. Yer kind of hot in a nerdy way."  
"I like a girl. Get some sleep, Raph."  
"Ya sure yer not in denial and yer really gay?"  
"I'm sure."  
"Ya think I'm hot?"  
"Raphael! You're with Leo and you love him."  
"Leo seems like a bore. All he does is fuss and whine. So am I hot?"  
"I'll see you later, Raph." Don made to take the tray.  
"I guess that's a yes," Raphael said, and smirked. "Maybe when I'm better we can go on a date. I'll show ya some things," Raphael added huskily. "Ya like show and tell, because I got something really big ta show ya? Ya like that idea? I sure do. I'm ready when ya are."

Don ran out of the room, forgetting all about the tray. Damn, that was weird, he thought. Raph hitting on me. He's like a complete stranger. Not the Raph we know and love. I have to keep reminding myself of that and he doesn't know what he's doing.


	10. Confession

"Hi," Leo said later that day, bending down and kissing Raphael on the forehead. "How you feeling?" Don and Mikey were with him.  
"Yer my husband, that's Don and that's...I don't know. Have we met?" Raphael asked.

"Raph, I'm your youngest brother, Mikey," Mikey said.  
"Oh. Well, I feel like shit. I had lousy lasagne and I damn hate the food here. Don, can ya bring me somethin' decent, like pizza? I think I love pizza."  
"Will do."  
"One consolation is my doctor is so hot," Raphael said, looking meaningfully at Don. "I'd date him."

"I'll get the pizza," Don said quickly and fled the room.

"Is that so, Raph?" Leo asked frostily.  
"Oh, yeah."  
"What am I, chopped liver?"' Raphael shrugged. "Well, Raph," Leo continued. "When you're better, we're going to take a vacation somewhere tropical. Get away. Would you like that?"  
"Can Don come with us?"  
"No," Leo said tersely. "Just us."  
"Just because we're married doesn't mean I can't have fun."  
"What?" Leo asked in shock.  
"Monogamy's so borin', don't ya think? Imagine bein' with the same person for sixty plus years and never bein' with anyone else? How dull is that? I want ours ta be an open marriage. What do ya think? And we should totally try a threesome."  
Leo's jaw dropped in shock. "I think I'm going to go now. I'll be back later, Raph."

"What's his problem, Mikey?" Raphael asked.  
"Your attitude. That was rude."  
"No, it was honest. We might be married, but he can't expect me ta be faithful."  
"That's the point of marriage."  
"Then I fuckin' wish I hadn't got married. Why did I? It can't be love, can it, because he seems like a tool?"  
"Raph, you love Leo and he loves you. That was uncool."  
"Why would I want a borin' guy when I can have Don, who's smart and hot?"  
"I think you need some sleep."  
"And ya need ta lighten up. Man, everyone seems tense. Does anyone get laid? Do ya?"  
"Raph!"  
"I guess not. When I leave here, I'm gonna go on a date with my doctor and get laid."  
"What about Leo?"  
"He can watch if he wants."  
Mikey changed the subject. "Leo said that you have no past memories. I'll be back now, okay?"

When Mikey returned, he was carrying a photo album. He sat down next to Raphael's bed, opened it and pointed at a photo. "Who's that?"  
"I don't know," Raphael said.  
"That's our friend, April."  
"Now who's this?" Mikey said, pointing at a photo.  
"Leo." "That's right. That's you and him at your wedding. It was a very beautiful day."  
"I don't wanna do this. Where's my damn pizza?"  
"Bear with me, Raph. Who's this little boy in this photo?"  
Raphael squeezed his eyes shut and refused to look. "I said I don't wanna do this."  
"Come on, Raph."  
"No," Raphael yelled. "I don't wanna do this. I never lost my memory in the first damn place. Leave me alone." Fierce tears ran down Raphael's cheeks.  
"What do you mean?"  
"It fuckin' means I never had amnesia, Mikey. I pretended so I didn't have ta deal with Leo and his illness. I know I flirted with Don, but it was all part of the act ta block out what's goin' on now, so I didn't have ta deal. Do ya understand?"  
"You'll need to tell Leo. He's been so damn worried."

"Tell me what?" Leo asked, entering the room.  
"Did Don get the pizza, Leo?" Raphael asked.  
"It's cooking."

"I'll leave you two," Mikey said, glaring at Raphael. "You have a lot to discuss."

"What's that about, Raph?" Leo asked.  
"Nothing."  
"Hamato Raphael Firenzi! I know when you're lying, so quit it and talk to me."  
Raphael rubbed the back of his neck nervously and took a deep breath. "It's like this, Leo. I never had amnesia. I pretended so I didn't have ta deal with yer illness. I'm terrified of losin' ya and I didn't wanna deal with it so I..."  
"You mean you're fine and that thing about Don?"  
"All part of the charade. I have zero interest in Don. How could I, when I have the best thing that ever happened ta me? Ya. I'm so scared, Leo. I don't know how I'm goin' ta cope with the kids and ya not bein' here. My insides feel like they're on fire. I don't think I can do it."  
Leo's face had darkened with anger at being lied to, but now it softened and he looked at his mate with pity. Sitting down next to the bed, he took Raphael's hand in his and said, "I'm scared, too, Raph. Knowing I'll never see the kids grow up and that I'm leaving you hurts so much. Leaving you with the responsibility. But you know what? I have faith in you, Raph. You're going to be fine."  
"I wish it were me instead," Raphael said, gripping his hand tightly. "It should be me."  
"Hey. Don't say that, Raph. I'm glad it's me and not you. I couldn't sit back and watch you die. It would kill me."  
"It's doin' that ta me, Leo. I'm nothin' without ya. Nothin'."  
Leo nuzzled his beak against Raphael's. "Rubbish. You're so strong and amazing and you'll be fine. I won't be here, Raph, but I'm going to watch over you and the kids and I'll always be in your heart."  
"Ain't the same as havin' ya with me."  
Leo looked into his eyes. "No, Raph, it isn't, but we have to accept that's going to happen and we have to hold on to what we have."  
"And what do we have?"  
"Our love, Raph. Even when I'm gone, our love will burn as brightly as the stars. Our children are reflections of our love and they're our legacies, Raph."  
"I don't want ya ta die," Raphael said, pulling Leo against his plastron and sobbing bitterly. "I want ya with me always."  
"I don't want to leave you, Raph," Leo said, tears shining in his eyes. "But I will have to. Do you know a song called the Energy never dies by the Script?"  
"No."  
"Basically, Raph, it means the energy/life/love never dies when we pass on. We're on the other side waiting for those we love to join us. And our love won't die no matter what happens. Our beautiful, strong love. Listen to that song, please."  
Raphael hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry for lyin' ta ya, Leo."  
Leo pulled away gently and said, "Raph, let's promise to always be open and honest with each other and with the remaining time we have left, to enjoy it and make some happy memories. For the kids. The younger ones won't remember, but the older ones might and you can tell them all about the wonderful times we had together. Personally, I don't want my remaining days to be full of doom and gloom. Can you do that for me?"  
"I'll try, Leo," Raphael said, stifling back a sob.  
Leo gently thumbed his tears away and said, "Good. We'll start with a vacation. I'm still well enough to travel."  
"Where ta?"  
"Oh, Raph. Surely you know?"  
"Our place."  
"Uh huh. I'll ask April later today."  
Raphael nodded. "Just us?"  
"The whole family, Raph. I want everyone with us, but we'll still get time alone together. I think it'll be great. Fun, sun, and you."  
"I don't know. I want just us."  
"Raph, we'll get time alone together, but the others are also upset and want time with me. Please understand. Plus, we've just lost Dad. It'll be good for us all."  
"All right, but the minute ya feel sick and ya need ta come home, ya tell me. And ya don't exhaust yourself."  
"I promise. Now, I was thinking..."  
Raphael pulled him close again. "Leo, don't talk. Just hold me. That's all I want. Ta feel ya with me and ta never let me go."  
Leo pressed a kiss to his beak and hugged him. "I'm here, Raph. I'm here and I love you. I'll always love you." The couple clung to each other. Each not wanting to let go; terrified, knowing that their days together were numbered. I'll never love anyone else, Raphael thought. No one could ever come close ta Leo. No one.


	11. Sorrow

Later that day, Donatello went into the infirmary and said, "Leo, Raph, I'm going to prepare Dad for the funeral."  
"Want me to go?" Leo asked.  
"No, I'd like you both here and I think Dad would, too."

"Hey, Don," Raphael said. "That amnesia was just an act." Raphael filled him in.  
Don gasped in amazement and then he said sternly, "Wasn't right to lie, Raph, but I do understand why you did it. And I'm glad you don't like me that way. Would have made things very awkward." "So we're cool then?"  
"We're cool, but don't ever pull a stunt like that again. You really worried Leo and the last thing he needs is more stress."

Donatello gently washed Splinter's body and blocked his orifices with cotton as was the custom. Then he dressed him in a kimono crossed right over left, turned his head to the north and kissed his father. Tears streamed down his cheeks. "I can't believe he's gone," he said.  
"Us either," Raphael said, squeezing Leo's hand. "Feels so surreal."

"It does," Leo agreed. "It won't be the same without Dad. What's going to happen now, Don?"  
If Casey can get a casket, we'll place a pair of sandals, six coins and licorice in it with him."

"Why those things, Don?" Raphael asked.  
"In accordance with Buddhist custom, the six coins are for crossing the River of Three Crossings and Dad loved his licorice. We don't have an altar, so this will have to do for tonight. We'll stay with him and keep vigil. Then we'll bury him tomorrow and have the funeral proper."  
Mikey appeared an hour later and the night slowly passed.

In the morning, Don's phone went and he said, "Yeah?"  
"It's Casey. April's at the farmhouse getting things ready and we have the casket. I'll be there to pick you up in fifteen minutes."  
"Thank you so much, Casey. We appreciate it."  
Don hung up and relayed the news to Leo and Raphael.

"Help me get up and dressed, Leo," Raphael said.  
Leo shook his head. "No, Raph. You're still too weak."  
"Damn it. He was my dad, too, and yer just gonna leave me here? Well I'm goin'!"  
"What if your stitches reopen?"  
"I'll take that risk. I'm goin' and ya can't stop me!"  
"Fine, but you stay in the wheelchair we got for Dad's old age."  
"Whatever, but I'm goin'. And the kids?"  
"I'll ask Chloe to look after them. They're too small to attend."

Everyone got dressed in black suits with white shirts and black ties and were ready when Casey arrived. He, too, wore a black suit. "Ready, guys?" he asked.  
"Yes," Leo said, helping Raphael into a wheelchair. "Now you remember the deal, Raph. You stay seated."  
Raphael rolled his eyes. "Whatever ya say, babe. Just quit naggin'! Chloe, thanks for agreein' ta mind the kids."

"No, problem," Chloe said. "Everything will be fine and once again, my deepest condolences. Splinter was a great person and I'll miss him. I better check on the kids. I left them playing in Leo jr's room."  
"Speakin' of them," Raphael said. "Tell Leo ta share the TV with his sister and let her watch what she likes too. She doesn't like Space Heroes. And don't leave them alone with crayons. Last time I did, they drew all over the walls."  
Chloe laughed. "I won't."

"And if we're not back by dinner time, please feed them," Leo said. "But no sugar."  
"Roger that," Chloe said.

"And Leo likes bein' read the Fantastic Fox," Raphael said. "Anytime of the day."  
"I know, Raph," Chloe said irritably. "I've been caring for them since their birth. Go. Things will be fine."  
"Ya have our numbers, right?"  
"Yes, Raph. I have all the numbers. Go."  
"One last thing. Ya know what ta do if we don't come home, right? Somethin' could have happened ta us."  
"It won't come to that, Raph."  
"But if it does, ya know what ta do, right?"  
"Raphael, we've been over that a million times. I know what to do. Now go."  
"I wanna say goodbye ta the kids. We got time, Casey?"

"Yeah," Casey said.  
"Okay then," Raphael said. "Push me, Leo." His mate wheeled Raphael to Leo jr's bedroom and they went inside.

"Daddy!" Lily said, running to her dads and trying to climb onto Raphael's lap. "Lily, don't," Leo warned. "Your dad's been hurt. Take it, easy."  
"You have a booboo, Daddy?" Lily asked.

"Need us to kiss it better?" Leo jr said.  
"No," Raphael said, and smiled. "I'll be fine, but I have ta take things easy for a while. Yer dad and I are goin' out, but Chloe will be here with ya, okay?"  
"Okay, Daddy. Can I watch Space Heroes?"  
"Hah," Raphael said and chuckled. "Yer a chip off the old block."  
"What do you mean, Daddy?"  
"Yer just like yer dad. Now, come here and give me and yer dad a kiss."

The children hugged and kissed their dads. "Be good," Raphael said. "And know that we love ya very much. We'll be back later." Chloe shut the door.

Casey, Don and Mikey fetched the stretcher with Splinter and placed it in the van, while Leo helped Raphael into it. "I can't believe this is happening," Mikey said mournfully, when Casey had started the engine. "Dad's really gone." Don was in front with Casey and Mikey, Leo and Raphael were in the back.  
"Me either," Leo said, reaching for Raphael's hand. "I miss him so much. He was the best dad we could have asked for. We owe everything to him."

"Best role model anyone could have had," Raphael said. "I'll even miss his lectures."  
"You haven't had one in a long time," Leo said.  
"Ya know why? Ya gave me love, Leo, and my temper ain't what it used ta be. Ya calmed me down. I was a real firecracker before we hooked up."  
"You're still that sometimes," Leo said and smirked. "But I love it when you are."

"Hey, hey," Don said, covering his ear slits. "Enough. No one wants to know what you do in the bedroom."  
"Ya sure, Don?" Raphael asked, stifling a laugh. "Because it's pretty excitin'. Might give ya some tips on what ta do when ya find a mate."

"Enough!" Mikey yelled. "This is the day of Dad's funeral and you're discussing your sex life. Show some damn respect!"

Suitably admonished and knowing Mikey was right, the conversation ceased until they got to the farmhouse. Mikey, Don and Casey carried the stretcher inside, while Leo helped Raphael. Going inside, they saw that chairs and a large table had been set up in the lounge. Candles and incense sticks and vases of flowers were on top of the table and April was dressed in a black dress. "Hi," she said. "How are you guys doing?"  
"Could be better," Mikey said.

"Agreed," Raphael and Leo said in unison. "Thank ya for settin' this up, Ape," Raphael added. "Means a lot."  
"You're welcome. How are you, Raph?"  
"Little tender, but with Nurse Leo here, I'm sure I'll make a full recovery."

April chuckled. "Has he been behaving, Leo?"  
"Most difficult patient I ever had," Leo quipped.

"Only patient ya ever had," Raphael said.  
"True, but doesn't change the fact you're difficult. But I love you anyway."  
"Aww, I knew ya cared," Raphael said playfully, grabbing his hand.

"When you're done with your love fest, can we get the show on the road?" Mikey demanded.

April raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Mikey, Don, Leo and Casey loaded Splinter into the casket and set it on the table. Then the boys placed coins, licorice and a pair of sandals into it. "One more thing," Mikey said. "Dad loved this blue scarf." He placed it in the casket. Then apart from Leo, they went to sit down.

Leo offered up incense and chanted a sutra. When that was finished, he said, "Dad gets a new Buddhist name. I brought a calligraphy pen with me." Leo bent down and wrote on a piece of paper in Kanji. Then he placed the paper in the casket. "Dad's new name is Ryōdō. Roughly translated, it means awake to the way. I'd like to thank everyone for attending. Dad would be humbled that you're all here. He wasn't a great talker and he asked for his service to be simple. I'm pleased we have adhered to his final wishes. Leo choked back a sob and said, "It's hard to sum up someone's life in a few sentences, but I'll try. Today we're not mourning the loss of Dad. We're celebrating his life and he had a rich and varied one. Dad had a quiet manner about him. Some people mistook that for weakness, but Dad was not weak. He was always loving and gentle, opening his heart to everyone he met. That was the core of his character: love. He took us in, raised us and gave us a life no one else would have done. He wasn't just my dad. He was one of my best friends." Leo paused, as tears sprang to his eyes. Wiping them away with the back of his hand, he continued, "Dad taught us to be fearless warriors, how to protect others and ourselves, he taught us how to love, the Japanese customs, how to tell the time, read, and numerous other things. We'd talk for hours about anything and everything. I have many stories about him. One of my favorites is when Raph and I confessed our love to him. Instead of reacting with anger, like we feared, he embraced us and said, 'My sons, I am not upset nor am I shocked. You have always had a strong bond and I anticipated that this day would happen. My only sadness is that you felt such inner turmoil to be afraid that I'd turn you out. I give you my blessing and hope you two have a long and happy relationship. My only request is that this new found relationship does not interfere with that of the team and you do not value him more than the others, Leonardo.' That day, Raph and I went on our first date and here we are, five years later. Still blissfully in love. I am proud to call you Dad, Dad, and I will always treasure the moments we shared. I love you and I'll carry you in my heart forever." Leo went to sit down, clutching Raphael's hand.

Don was up next. Blinking back tears, he said, "I couldn't have had a better father. He encouraged and always believed in me even when others didn't. I'll always miss him and the world is a little greyer without him in it. Like Leo said, he raised us and we were truly lucky to have had him. I feel so lost without him." Sobbing, Don went to sit down and was supported by Mikey.

April and Casey went up next and April read a short poem she'd written in honour of Splinter.

Then Mikey went and said, "What else can I say? Everyone else has basically said everything. I love you, Dad, and I don't understand why you had to go now. I'll never understand it, but I do know that you'll always be in my thoughts and I look forward to the day I'll see you again." Mikey went to sit down and studied the ground, so no one could see the tears in his eyes.

Leo wheeled Raphael up next to the table and he said, "Dad was a pretty patient guy. Ya had ta be havin' me as a son. I gave him plenty of grey whiskers and I had so many lectures. Raphael, don't do that. Raphael, don't do this. Yeah, I got them. I was a reckless, stubborn kid, who thought I knew everythin'. It wasn't till I had a family of my own that I realized how right Dad was 'bout everythin' and bein' with Leo has helped my temper. I ain't as angry anymore. That's what love does. Calms ya. It also makes ya think everythin' is hunky dory and full of puppy dogs and unicorns. Well, it ain't. There's bad things too, but ya just gotta learn ta take things as they come and when they do, remember there's good too and ya will get through it. I know I sound like a sap. Blame Fearless here." The audience chuckled. "Life's 'bout compromise, love, acceptance and tolerance and Dad strived ta teach us that. I was a late learner, I guess, but I got there in the end and it's all due ta Dad. He never gave up on me. I see myself in Leo jr sometimes when he fights with his sister. I'm sure I'm gonna have those chats like Dad gave me." Raphael paused. Then said, "But like Dad, I'll never give up on my kids and I'll be the best dad I can be until the day I die. I can't believe I'm standin' here, sayin' all this stuff. It ain't right. We should be laughin' back at home with Dad and sittin' around a table. Anyway, Dad, thank ya for lovin' me and I'll try ta honor ya every single day. Me, Leo, and the kids will always hold ya close and love ya." Leo hugged his mate and the two went to sit down.

Then Leo said, "April got us some lovely flowers over there. I'm sure Dad would love it if we placed those lilies in it with him." The boys placed flowers in the casket around Splinter's head and shoulders. Then they kissed their dad one last time. Casey and April did the same. Then Leo nailed the casket shut with a stone and they went outside to an area Splinter had long ago chosen as his final resting place. Casey had dug a large hole and Leo, Don and Mikey lowered the coffin into it. One by one threw they handfuls of sand in it. Raphael clung to Leo's hand, tears soaking his black suit. Then more sand was piled onto the casket until it was completely covered. "You guys want to go back inside? I've prepared a few snacks," April said. The boys nodded dumbly and followed her inside. Over snacks, they reminisced about Splinter, with many tears being shed. Splinter watched over them from above, a small smile on his lips. "I love you, my darling sons, and I'll always watch over you and your children."

Just after seven p.m. the boys went home. Leo and Lily were asleep and Raphael and Leo went into their rooms and kissed them goodnight. Then they went to their bedroom, did the same with their sleeping twins and crawled into bed. "Still think you should sleep in the infirmary tonight, Raph," Leo said.  
"I'm fine, Leo. Honest. I'll sleep better with ya next ta me."  
"I was thinking, Raph."  
"What 'bout?"  
"My funeral."  
"Shut up," Raphael snapped. "We just buried Dad. I don't wanna think 'bout yers!"  
"But we have to discuss it, Raph."  
"Not now. Damn it! I just wanna feel ya next ta me and I wanna love ya. Please."  
"All right, but we have to discuss it soon."  
Raphael snuggled up to him and rested his head on Leo's plastron. "I love ya, Fearless. Ya know that, right?"  
"I know that, Raph. I love you too."  
"So very much. Yer my strength, my rock, my deep love, my soulmate."  
"You were right. You are a sap," Leo quipped.  
"Call me whatever ya want. Don't care. All I know is that I love ya and I always will."  
"I do, too, Raph, and you're the best decision I ever made."  
"Likewise, Fearless," Raphael said. "Now go ta sleep. I got somethin' special planned for ya tomorrow and ya will need yer strength."  
"Tell me what."  
"Nope."  
"Spoilsport," Leo said, and laughed. "Night, Raph."  
"Night, Leo."  
The couple soon fell asleep, worn out after an emotionally draining day.


	12. A new leader

The next morning, at three a.m., Raphael and Leo were woken up by the ten-day old twins. "I'll go," Leo said, sitting up. Then he winced.  
"What's wrong, Leo?" Raphael asked, concern in his golden eyes.  
"My side hurts, Raph. Can you get a hot water bottle?"  
"Ya gonna be able ta go out today? If ya can't, we can stay in and watch movies with the kids. Maybe that's for the best."  
"No. Just get the hot water bottle and the formula. Then we'll talk."  
"Anythin' else ya want?"  
"Maybe some green tea, please."  
"Okay," Raphael said, scooping the babies up into his arms. "I'll be back now."

Going past the lounge to the kitchen, he saw Don sitting on the couch. "Hi," Raphael said.  
"Hey. You're up early, Raph. The tykes hungry?"  
"Always. Could say the same 'bout ya. I mean, yer awake. Did ya go ta bed?" Amy squawked and Raphael kissed her forehead. "Shh. I'll get yer food now."  
"Was busy in the lab. Need help?"  
"Thanks," Raphael said, handing the twins to him.

They went into the kitchen and Raphael began preparing the formula and hot water bottle, while Don cradled the babies. "How's Leo?" Don asked.  
"His side hurts and he wants a hot water bottle. I'm scared, Don."  
"It's all right to be scared, Raph. I would be, too. Think how Leo must feel."  
"Yeah. Fearless said he's damn frightened. It kills me ta see him like this, Don," Raphael said, his eyes filling with tears.  
"Know we're here for you, Raph. Always."  
"Thanks. Me, Leo and the kids are goin' ta the farmhouse this evenin' for some family time."  
"Think that's wise going alone, given Leo's condition?"  
"It's only for two or three days, but we need ta go away and talk and I hope ta take the kids ta the beach. They ain't never been ta one. Leo said he misses the ocean. Remember we went there a couple of times growin' up and I went when Leo and I had our honeymoon?"  
"Raph, I think I should go with you. What if Leo collapses and you're all alone? I'll give you your family time when you want it, but you have to think logically."  
"I'd be fine."  
"No, you wouldn't. Not with four small babies as well. Besides I can watch them if you and Leo need some quality time alone."  
Raphael nodded. "All right. Thanks, Don. I appreciate it. We're gonna leave 'bout six."  
"I'll drive."  
Raphael found that the hot water bottles and the formula were ready. He handed the bottles to Don and took the hot water bottle to his bedroom.

"Here ya go, Leo," he said, giving him the hot water bottle and kissing his beak. "How ya feelin'?"  
"Thanks, Raph," Leo said, pressing the bottle to his side. "Much better. The kids eaten?"  
"Don's feedin' them. I'll get them in a bit. Shit. I forgot the green tea," Raphael said, slapping his hand to his forehead in annoyance.  
"It's okay, Raph. I'll have some later. Don't worry."  
"Ya think ya can travel? Raphael asked."  
"Where to?"  
"Not too far, Leo. Just ta the farmhouse. Casey and April said we could stay there for however long we wanted. I was thinkin' a couple of days, so we could talk, have some quality time. Just the six of us."  
"That would be nice, Raph."  
"Don said he is gonna come with us ta help. In case ya know..." Raphael let the words trail off. "If ya don't feel like goin' we can stay."  
"I want to go. Bring your camera."  
"But the minute ya feel sick..."  
"I know, I know. Raph, things will be fine, especially now that Don's going to be with us. Stop worrying so much, my handsome hothead."  
Raphael smiled thinly. "I can't help worryin', Leo."  
"If you worry so much the kids will pick it up and I don't want them to. I want them to have fun, Raph. Come on. It's one of the last holidays we're taking as a family. Let's not be morbid and depressing. Please."  
"Fine. I'll try. I'll get the twins. Don must have finished feedin' them by now."

Raphael returned to the kitchen and saw Don still at the table. "They're almost finished, Raph," Don said. "Need any more help?"  
"No, thanks. Ya should get ta bed."  
"Here you go," Don said, handing the babies to Raphael. "All done. They're so beautiful, Raph. You and Leo are so blessed."  
"We are," Raphael said, gazing down tenderly at his satiated babies. "See ya later, Don."

Raphael took the kids back to his room, changed them, placed them in their crib and kissed them. "I love ya, girls," he said. "Yer Daddy Leo does, too. Yer our angels and we'll love ya always." Crawling into bed, Raphael looked at Leo and said, "I love ya, Leo. How ya doin' now?"  
"I love you too, Raph. Much better now." Leo snuggled up to him and said, "You're gorgeous, Raph. You know that? Inside and out. Love me. I want you to. Now."  
Leo kissed him gently and ran his fingers up and down Raphael's plastron. "I want you, Raph." He stared at Raphael, lust in his sapphire eyes.  
Raphael had never been able to resist him and he couldn't now. He smashed Leo's mouth against his and things soon heated up, as their bodies twisted and writhed with their all-consuming passion.

Afterwards, breathing heavily, Raphael said, "That was amazin', Fearless."  
"Thank you, Raph. I needed that. I love you. Night."  
"Night, Fearless." Raphael closed his eyes and was soon asleep.

A few hours later, Raphael and Leo were asleep when the door to their bedroom opened and Leo jr and Lily ran in and jumped on the bed. "Daddy!" Leo jr yelled. "Wake up!"  
"Go away," Raphael said grumpily.

"Daddy!" Lily said, shouting into Raphael's ear slit. "Daddy, wake up. We want to play." Raphael glanced at Leo, but he was still asleep. Lucky him for bein' a deep sleeper, he thought crossly. "Daddy!"  
"I'm comin' Lily. Sheesh. Stop already. Yer givin' me a headache. It's only six a.m."  
"But we want ta play, Daddy. Come on." She climbed onto her father's chest and looked into his eyes. "Please, Daddy."  
"Okay, okay."The twins started to cry and Raphael huffed in annoyance. "Thanks for that," he said. "Ya've woken yer sisters."  
"Daddy!"  
Raphael gently moved her off him and sat up. "I'm comin', sweetheart. Take yer brother and go ta the kitchen. I'll be there now."

"Can we have pancakes for breakfast, Daddy?" Leo asked.  
"Yep. But go there now."  
"Is Daddy awake?"  
"No."

The kids ran out of the room. Raphael got up, changed the twins and turned his attention to Leo. Bending down, he whispered into Leo's ear slit. "I bet ya awake and ya pretended ya were asleep."  
"How'd you know?" Leo asked, stifling a laugh, and opening his eyes.  
"Ya sleep deep, but not that deep not ta wake from Lily's shriekin'."  
"You mad at me?"  
"No. If ya want more sleep, take it. I've got things covered." Raphael bent down and nuzzled his beak to Leo's. "Come for breakfast when ya want."

"Daddy!" Leo jr yelled from the kitchen.  
"I said I'm comin', Leo!" Raphael shouted back. "Hold yer horses." Raphael picked up the twins, went into the lounge, placed them in the pram and pushed them to the kitchen.

Don was cooking and Mikey was at the table keeping the kids occupied with crayons and paper until the food was ready. "Look what I made Daddy," Leo jr said proudly, holding up a piece of paper. "A bunny. Looks like Uncle Usagi. Can we put it on the fridge, Daddy?"  
"Sure, buddy," Raphael said, kissing his forehead. "Let me get the twins' breakfast ready and then I'll put it on the fridge."

"Leo asleep?" Mikey asked.  
"Uh huh," Raphael said, preparing the formula.

"Daddy, look at my picture," Lily yelled. "Daddy, look!" Raphael turned around. "It's a picture of all of us. See? You, Daddy, me, Leo, Amy and Ali."  
"Beautiful," Raphael said, smiling. "I'll put it on the fridge too, sweetheart."

Raphael fed the twins and soon breakfast was ready. They all sat down and tucked in. "Daddy?" Leo jr said.  
"Yeah, Leo?" Raphael said.  
"Can we watch Space Heroes after breakfast?"  
"Sure ya can, but Lily also wants ta watch TV, okay?"  
"Fine," Leo jr grumbled.

After breakfast, Raphael put the pictures on the fridge. Then he seated the kids in the lounge with Don and Mikey and went to the dojo to lift some weights. To his surprise Leo was there, seated on the meditation mat. "Leo!" Raphael exclaimed.  
"I wanted to meditate, but I also wanted to talk to you and hoped we could talk privately. Sit."  
Raphael sat down. "What is it, Leo?"  
"I'm sick and my time is short, which means we have to appoint a new leader. I've come to a decision."  
"Don would be perfect. He's smart, clinical, logical and he has my backin'."  
"No, Raph. I didn't pick Don."  
"Then Mikey? I know he clowns around, but he could handle bein' leader."  
"I disagree. I want you to lead our family, Raphael. And I'm not saying it because you're my mate. You've grown as a person, have a better control of your temper, you think before you act a lot more and that is my wish."  
Raphael's jaw dropped. Then he said, "I don't want this, Leo. Yer leader and ya can't do this."  
"Yes, Raph. I have to and I am. From now on, you're the leader of our family."  
"But, Leo," Raphael said, tears falling down his cheeks. "It's like sayin' yer really gonna die!"  
"I am, Raph," Leo said, sliding closer and pulling him into a hug. "Don't refuse this. It would make me sad. Accept it and be the fantastic leader I know you will be. Please, Raph."  
"Fine," Raphael said through his tears and disengaging himself. "I will be, but don't expect me ta be happy 'bout it."  
"Good. And make sure all our kids know Ninjutsu. They'll need to learn to defend themselves like we had to."  
"I won't be as good a teacher as ya, Leo."  
"You'll be fine. I have faith in you, my handsome lover. My extremely handsome lover. You still make my knees go weak when I see you, Raph."  
Raphael smiled. "Ya tryin' ta seduce me?"  
"It working?"  
"Maybe, but it'll have ta wait. I guess ya want ta tell the family now."  
"Yes."

Raphael and Leo stood up, linked hands and went to the lounge. "I'm no longer leader," Leo said. "Raph is and I expect you to honor him and listen to him like you did to me."  
"You know we will," Mikey said. "Congrats, Raph."

"I'm sorry, Raph," Don said. "I know this is hard for you and for Leo."  
"It is," Raphael said. "But I'll be the best leader I can be ta honor Leo. Ya can count on that and I won't let ya down. For my first command, I order ya ta clean up the lair. It's lookin' a bit messy."

"Whatever you say, oh wise and powerful, Raphael," Mikey joked, earning a smack to his head from Raphael.

"Daddy, it's not nice to smack people," Leo jr said.  
"I was kiddin' with him, Leo," Raphael said, rolling his eyes.  
"Does that mean I can hit Lily?"  
"No, it doesn't. Not the same thing. Hey, guys. Can ya watch the kids? I want ta spend some time with Leo. Kids, yer dad and I will be back later. Be good."

"Sure," Mikey said. "See you guys later."

"Where we going?" Leo asked as Raphael grabbed his arm and led him out of the sewers.  
"Ya said ya wanted ta seduce me. I know the perfect spot."  
The lovers soon found the hideaway they used when they wanted alone time and spent the whole morning together with no interruptions.


	13. The proposal

STAND ALONE CHAPTER IN WHICH RAPH PROPOSED TO LEO FIVE YEARS EARLIER.

Raphael and Leo had been dating for two months and Raphael wanted to make things more permanent. He knew he was young, his fourteenth birthday was a couple months away, but he felt ready to make the next step. After all, he'd rationalised many times, in the wild our species are already parents at seven-years-old. I'm definitely ready, but is Leo? What if he says no?

At six p.m., on the evening of the tenth of March, Raphael went to Don's lab and said, "Don, can we talk?"  
"What about, Raph? I'm kind of busy."  
"Bout Leo," Raphael said, rubbing the back of his head nervously.  
"What about Leo?"  
"I-want..Damn, this ain't easy."  
"What do you want to do? Dump him?"  
"No," a horrified Raphael said. "I want ta ask him..."  
"Ask him what? Oh, you mean that question. You're a bit young, Raph, don't you think?"  
"No. Our species are way younger when they find a mate. I'm ready, so how do I do it?"  
"You ask him."  
"No, I mean how, like what can I do ta make it romantic?" Raphael blushed, clearly embarrassed.  
"What were your ideas?"  
"I was thinkin' 'bout a hot air balloon ride and askin' him up there. That way he can't avoid me and has ta answer."  
"Yes, but we're turtles, Raph. We can't walk up and say I want a hot air balloon ride."  
"Yeah, I know." Raphael's face fell. Then he said, "What 'bout a boat ride?"  
"None of us have a boat, Raph. Think again."  
"I'm outta ideas."  
"The beach is always pretty special, Raph. Why don't you and Leo have a romantic evening for two and go there?"  
"Don, yer a genius," Raphael said, his face lighting up.  
His brother laughed. "You're welcome, Raph. Do you have a ring?"  
"No. Shit."  
"Don't worry. Why don't you sneak out tonight at eight and buy a necklace? That'll work until you can get a ring."  
"I already got ideas for a design for the ring. Thanks, Don."

Raphael went to Splinter's bedroom and knocked on his door. "Come in," the old rat said. Going inside, Raphael saw his father sitting on his bed. "What is it, my son?" Splinter asked. "I want ta marry Leo," Raphael said nervously. "Can I have yer blessing ta ask him?"  
"But my child, you've only been together two months and you're still so young."  
Raphael gave him the same spiel he'd said to Don and added, "I love him, Dad. He makes me so happy. We're good together and I'm no longer so angry. Leo and I don't fight so much. I'm ready, Dad. Please."  
"Have you and Leonardo been intimate?"  
Raphael blushed and shuffled his feet. "Only kissin', touchin'. We ain't done anythin' else. I wanted ta wait until we got married. Leo said he did too."  
"I see. Then it's time for the talk. Sit down, my son."

An hour later, an extremely embarrassed Raphael left his father's bedroom. It had been painful listening to the old rat's lecture, but it had been worth it, because he'd gotten what he'd wanted. Raphael went to his bedroom, dug in his dresser and found his hidden stash of cash. He counted out six grand he'd been saving for a rainy day, and slipped it into his wallet. Then he donned his standard disguise of a trench coat and fedora. The other guys changed their disguises from time to time, but Raphael favoured this one, because it made him think of one of his favourite movie characters, Sam Spade. Slipping the wallet into his pocket, he adjusted his fedora and left his bedroom, praying that no one was around. He was lucky and managed to leave the lair undetected.

He walked the sewers for quite a while until he came to a manhole just under the jewellery store he'd selected. He went topside, shut off the alarms, gawking at the display cases until he came across a necklace he liked. Hmm. Maybe. Then his eyes fell on a blue sapphire eighteen carat white gold necklace. That's the one, he thought. Raphael picked the display case's lock with his sai, slapped down money on the counter and penned a short note in block letters. "Here's six grand for the necklace." Then he pocketed the necklace, reactivated the alarms and ducked down into the sewers.

Arriving back at the lair, Don and Mikey were watching TV, but Leo was nowhere to be seen. "Hey, where's Fearless, guys?" Raphael asked.  
"Did you get it?" Don said.

"Oh, the necklace," Mikey said.

"Shut up, knucklehead. Ya will ruin things," Raph said angrily."  
"Sorry, Raphie. But you did get it?"  
Raphael nodded. "Where is he?"  
"In his room."  
"Did he ask where I was?"  
"Yeah. We said you went to Casey's."  
"Cool. Thanks."

Raphael hurried to the kitchen and began preparing sandwiches and iced tea, placing them in a picnic hamper. He'd just finished when Leo entered the kitchen. "Back so soon from Casey's, Raph?" he said.  
"Uh huh. Twit forgot he and April had dinner plans. Did ya have dinner?"  
"I did and there's food for you in the oven if you're hungry."  
"Maybe later. Want ta go out? I packed sandwiches. We can go ta the beach. Sandy Hook is just under two hours away. We can swim, picnic and chat privately. And it's a full moon tonight."  
"Why not? I like the idea of us being alone. I'll change into something warmer."  
"Great. We'll take the van."

"Have fun," Don said, winking, as the lovers left and headed to the van. Raphael drove, his heart hammering in his chest. Please let Leo say yes.

Nearly two hours later, they arrived at Sandy Hook. No one else was around. Leo spread the picnic blanket out on the ground and they sat down. "it's so gorgeous tonight," he said, gazing at the full moon. "Ain't as awesome as ya," Raphael said. "I love ya, Leo."  
"And I love you too, Raph." They kissed deeply. Then pulling away, Raphael said, "Let's swim. Up to it? Last one in the ocean has ta clean the bathroom for a month." He quickly shed his clothes and started to run. "Oh, yeah?" Leo said, stripping and sprinting after him, but Raphael was quicker and got there first. "Hah. Guess I lose," Leo said.  
"Uh huh," Raphael said, swimming towards him and kissing his beak. "But ya gain me. Ya will always have me. Ya know that, right?"  
"You will always have my heart," Leo said, kissing him back passionately. They made out for a long time. Then between breaths, Leo said, "You're my first and only love, Raph."  
"Mine too. Man, I'm such a sap around ya, but that's how ya make me feel. Okay ta show my softer side. "  
Hey, want to race to that rock and back to shore?" Leo said, pointing to a rock in the distance."  
"Yer on."

They raced each other and this time Leo won and was first back to shore. He was towelling himself when Raphael appeared, dripping onto the blanket. Handing him a towel, Leo said, "You look extra sexy wet, you know that?"  
Raphael blushed. "Leo, ya..."  
"Oh, am I making you shy?" Leo teased, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing his neck. "Didn't think you were the shy type."  
Raphael blushed again and said, "Ya know I am. Ya just wait until..."  
"Until what?"  
"Nothin'. Ya hungry?"  
"I could eat."  
The couple tucked into the sandwiches and chatted about plans they had for the rest of the week.

After their snack, they donned their gear and weapons just in case they ran into trouble. When Leo wasn't looking, Raphael slipped the boxed necklace into his obi. They walked for a long time and then Raphael said, "Stop and turn around."  
"What?"  
"Do as I ask and don't turn around until I say so."  
"Raph, what are you upto?"  
"Leo, just do it!"  
"All right," Leo said, turning around. "Wish you'd tell me what you're doing."

Raphael said nothing and got to work. When he was finished, he said, "Turn around." Then he sank to one knee and took out the necklace, his heart thumping.  
Leo turned around and his breath caught when he saw the giant heart in the sand with the message "Leo, I love ya so very much. Please make me the happiest turtle on earth and say ya will marry me? Raph." Then his eyes fell on Raphael and the most beautiful necklace he'd ever seen. "So," Raphael said. "What do ya say? I know we're young, Leo, but I love ya so very much and..."  
Leo got down to one knee, enveloped Raphael into a hug and said, tears shining in his eyes, "Yes. Yes. I will, Raph. Of course I will!" Their lips met in a searing kiss and they stayed that way for a long time. Then Raphael gently pulled away, tears of joy streaming down his cheeks. "Let's make it official," he said, placing the necklace around Leo's neck. "Now we're engaged."  
"Did you get Dad's blessing?"  
"Uh huh. Would ya have said yes if I hadn't?"  
"Yes. You're the most important person in my life, Raph, and you always will be. If Dad had said no, I'd have left with you and gone somewhere else."  
Raphael beamed. "I'm the luckiest guy alive and as long as I live I will do my best ta make ya happy, Leo."

They got to their feet and linked hands, walking back to their stuff and sitting down, still holding hands. "We only got a couple hours left before we have ta go home," Raphael said. "Let's make the most of it, Fearless." They spent the next few hours making out and enjoying the tranquil evening.

Just after two a.m., they headed home, getting back a little before four. Don was still up and watching TV. "Hey," he said, looking at his brothers.  
"Hey. We got somethin' ta tell ya," Raphael said seriously.  
"What?"  
"Me and Leo are gettin' married."  
"Really? That's fantastic news!" Don yelled, unable to stop himself. "I'm so happy. Group hug," he added, jumping up and hugging his brothers. "This is fantastic. Good on you guys."

"Hey, what's going on?" a sleepy Mikey said, entering the room."I was asleep and you woke me up. Why are you shouting, Don?"

The brothers disentangled themselves and Leo said, "Raph and I are tying the knot, Mikey. He asked me tonight."  
"Oh, wow. Really?" Mikey screeched, jumping up and down. "We're going to have a wedding! That necklace is so pretty." He rushed over to Leo and Raphael and bear hugged them. "Yay. This is so cool!"

Raphael quickly pulled away and said, "Shh. Ya will wake Dad. He's old and he needs his sleep."  
"So when?" Mikey demanded.  
"Leo and I were thinkin' 'bout the twenty-eighth of May."  
"Oh, I'm so excited. Can I be best man?"  
Raphael chuckled. "Yeah, but so's Don."  
"And what about the catering? And what to wear and do you have a ring?"  
"Whoa. Calm down, Mikey. There's plenty of time ta plan."  
"Time flies, Raph. We need to talk."  
"And we will, but Leo and I want ta enjoy this moment. Ready, Leo? Let's go ta bed."  
"I'm ready," Leo said, taking his hand. "Goodnight, guys."

"Bet you there'll be a baby soon," Mikey said. "Can I name them? I like the name Michelle. And if a boy, Mikey junior."  
Raphael glared at him. "No! I ain't namin' my kid Mikey or Michelle. Shut it, knucklehead, or my fist will do it for ya."  
"Now, now, Raphie. Be nice. You just got engaged!"  
"I'll show ya nice," Raphael said, moving towards him. "And don't call me Raphie!" Mikey ran off to his bedroom, shrieking all the way about the wedding.

"Some things never change," Don said, and chuckled. "Congrats, guys. You really are a perfect pair. Be happy. A love like yours is rare."  
"We will be," Leo said, looking into Raphael's golden eyes. "Come, Raph."

The couple went to Leo's bedroom, undressed, got into bed and snuggled up to each other. Raphael's head rested on Leo's plastron and he was holding his hand. "Thank ya for agreein' ta marryin' me, Leo," he said.  
"Thank you for asking. I love you so very much, Raph, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."  
"Love ya too, Fearless. Think we'll have kids?"  
"You're capable of bearing a child, so we might."  
"Four would be nice."  
"I agree, but not for a long time. I want you all to myself."  
They chatted a little. Then Leo fell asleep. Raphael watched him sleep and thought, we're goin' ta have the most amazin' life. Me and Leo. I couldn't have asked for a more perfect mate and if our first kid's a boy, I want him ta be called Leo, because I know he'll be perfect just like my mate. Smiling at the thought, Raphael drifted off to sleep, his head still resting on Leo's plastron and his hand still entwined with Leo's


	14. Unexpected delivery

Later that day, Raphael, Leo, Don and the kids piled into the van and drove to the farmhouse. Don was driving, so Leo and Raphael could watch their kids, who were definitely handfuls. The twins sat on Raphael and Leo's laps. Lily was next to Leo and Leo jr was next to Raphael. "Daddy," Leo jr said, turning to Raphael. "Where are we going?"  
"To the farmhouse," Raphael said. "Remember we went there for Christmas."  
"I need to pee, Daddy."  
"But ya went half an hour ago, Leo."  
"I have to pee, Daddy."  
"Fine. Don, pull over. The squirt needs ta pee."

"Okay," Don said, pulling over to the side of the road.

"Do ya need ta go, Lily?" Raphael asked.  
"No, Daddy."  
"Ya sure?"  
"Yes, Daddy."

"Come on, buddy," Raphael said, handing Amy to Leo and taking Leo jr's hand and leading him outside to a bush. "Here ya go."  
Leo went and Raphael had just seated him in the van when Lily piped up. "I have to pee, Daddy."  
Raphael heaved a deep sigh and said, "Come on, sweetheart. Anyone else need ta go?"

"Nope," Leo and Don said in unison. Then Leo added, "Need some help, Raph?"  
Raphael shook his head. "No." He and his daughter went outside and returned to the van a few minutes later. "All done," Raphael said, taking Amy from Leo and sitting down. "Floor it, Don. Now we should be there in a couple of hours. Try ta sleep, kids."

Leo jr pressed his snout against the glass and gazed outside, eyes wide as they passed a sign advertising a circus. "Daddy, can we go to it?" he asked, looking at Leo. "No, buddy," Leo said. "We can't."  
"Why not?" Leo jr asked. "It'll be fun. We can all go."

The two parents looked at one another and silently came to a mutual decision. It was time to tell their children. "Because we're different," Raphael said. "And people don't like different, Leo. There are some bad people out there and they'll stop at nothin' ta hurt us, ya understand? It ain't safe ta go near humans."  
"But, Daddy, there are tigers and lions and..."  
"Leo, I know ya don't understand now, but one day ya will."

"But April and Casey are humans," Lily said. "And they aren't bad."  
Raphael looked at his daughter, who was very bright for her age, and said, "That's true. There are some good people out there, but, it still ain't safe ta go near humans. Ya will understand when yer bigger."

There was silence for a long time until there was a retching noise. "Oh, no," Raphael said, staring at Amy in horror and holding her at arms length. "Amy's goin' ta be sick. Stop the van, Don."  
Don did and Raphael rushed outside. Just in time as Amy immediately spewed all over the grass. When she was finished, Raphael rubbed her shell soothingly and said, "There. There. It's okay. Ya feel better now?" The baby gurgled at her father and Raphael smiled. "Come on. Let's get ya cleaned up." Going inside, Raphael got out tissues from a bag and dabbed at her face. "There, Amy. All clean now, honey."

"She smells," Leo jr said, wrinkling his nose. "Daddy, she smells!"

"Is she okay, Raph?" Leo asked.  
"Car sick. That's all. She'll be fine." He checked Amy over and sighed. "Leo jr is right. She needs ta be changed. May as well change Ali too." Raphael changed his daughters and then sat back in his seat, cradling Amy. "Okay, Don. Hit it."

At midnight, they arrived at the farmhouse. Going inside, the older kids ran about, exploring, while Raphael, Don and Leo took in the suitcases. Raphael settled the twins in his and Leo's bedroom, in a cot he'd brought along, went into the kitchen and took out three beers, cracking them open. Handing them to Don and Leo, and taking a swig of his, he said, "The twins are asleep. Where are Leo jr and Lily?"  
"They were exploring, but are now passed out on the sofa in the lounge," Don said. "Trip must have tired them."  
"Good. I'm kind of beat myself. Leo, ya comin' ta bed?"

"We going to leave them on the sofa, Raph?" Leo asked.  
"They can sleep with me," Don said. "I'll tuck them in. Night, guys."

"Thanks, Don," Raphael said, grabbing his mate's hand and going to their bedroom. The parents bent down, kissed their sleeping babies and crawled into bed. "How ya feelin', Leo?" Raphael asked. "Ya've been very quiet this evening."  
"Thinking about earlier. About us being so different. It pains me that the kids will never be able to have a normal life, make friends, see the world."  
"Me too, Leo. My hope is that someday we'll be accepted, but I know that'll probably never be happen. The kids will be regarded as freaks, just like us."  
"It's not fair, Raph. They never asked for this kind of life."  
"Neither did we."  
"But we knew what kind of life they'd have and we went ahead having kids. Does that make us bad parents?"  
"No. It makes us, heh, human, Leo. I mean, it's normal ta want ta settle down and have a family. I ain't sayin' that those who don' t, are abnormal, but ya get what I mean. We wanted the kids and they've been a blessin'. Ya regret havin' them?"  
"No, but I'm sad that they'll never belong anywhere."  
"Yeah, they will. With us and our family."  
"You know what I mean."  
Raphael sighed. "Yeah. I know they'll find it difficult, Leo, but I'll...We'll be there for them."  
"What if they want families of their own, Raph? There aren't other mutant females or males out there. And what if they want to be with a human? We got lucky and had each other."  
"Our kids ain't datin' no humans and as for families of their own, it just ain't possible. They'll have ta accept it."  
"What if they find love together?"  
"That's just sick, Leo! Look, we ain't biologically related, so what we have ain't gross, but that would be so wrong."  
"It's possible that'll happen."  
"I pray ta God that it don't."  
"You believe in God, Raph?"

Before Raphael could answer, Leo winced in pain and clutched his belly. "Leo, ya okay?" Raphael asked.  
Leo pulled down the bedsheets and noticed blood dripping from his slit in his lower plastron. "No. Get Don now."  
"What's happenin'?" Raphael asked fearfully.  
"Get Don!" Leo screamed, as the pain intensified.

Raphael jumped out of bed, ran to Don's room and yanked it open. "Don," he said, trying not to wake his sleeping babies beside Don. "Need ya. Leo's bleedin'."

Don immediately got up and followed Raphael to the bedroom. "Leo, I want you to lie still while I examine you," Don said, pulling the bedsheets off of Leo and running his hand over Leo's belly. "Does it hurt there?"  
"Is he goin' ta be okay?" Raphael asked anxiously.

Leo nodded. "And there's blood. Don, they're coming, aren't they?"  
"Yes. You need to lie still. I'm getting my medical supplies."

"Leo, the babies are comin'?" Raphael asked.  
"Looks like," Leo said, grimacing in pain.  
"I'm here," Raphael said, grabbing his hand. "I'm here. I won't let go, okay? And Don will do his best."  
"Raph, they aren't supposed to be coming this early. You know that it means they won't make it."  
"Leo, don't think 'bout that. Focus on stayin' strong. I'm here." Raphael pressed a kiss to his beak. "Yer gonna be okay, Leo. I know ya will be."

Don appeared a few minutes later with an incubator and his medical supplies. "Found this in one of the spare bedrooms," he said. "You and Leo had your clutches of eggs here and stayed here until they hatched, Raph. Now I need you to keep talking to Leo while I do this."  
"Do what?" Raphael asked, eying the scalpel Don held.  
"I'm going to have to cut the eggs out, Raph. It's the best chance of their survival."  
"Ya ain't touchin' him," Raphael snapped. "He could die and ya don't have any anaesthetic, do ya?"  
"No. Raph, it's the only way. If I don't, Leo could bleed out and die."

"Do it," Leo said weakly. "Raph, it's going to be fine. Don knows what he's doing."  
"Ya better," Raphael said, glaring at Don. "If he dies, yer gonna know what pain feels like."

Don ignored his brother's threat and sliced into Leo's belly, removing a mass of white eggs and placing them into the incubator. Then he stitched up and cleaned Leo. "Lie back, Leo," he said. "All done."

Raphael peered through the glass of the incubator and said, "Two eggs? Wow."  
"The babies are eight weeks along, Raph. You know what that means?"  
"The babies have a shot at makin' it," Raphael said happily. "Ya hear that, Leo? We're gonna be parents again and ta twins again. Leo?"

His mate was fast asleep, exhausted. Raphael smiled at him tenderly. Then turning to Don, he said, "I'm sorry, Don. I was worried and I shouldn't have snapped at ya."  
"It's okay, Raph. I'd probably have done the same thing. You should get some sleep too. It's been a long day."  
"Yeah, I'm buggered. Thanks, Don. Leo and I both are grateful."  
"You're welcome, Raph. You thought of names yet?"  
"We like Troy, but it's not definite."  
"You have plenty of time. Night."  
"Night and thanks again."  
Raphael gazed at the eggs and beamed. "Ya are Leo and my miracles and I know ya will make it," he said. Raphael snuggled next to Leo and was soon asleep.


	15. Togetherness

Raphael was fast asleep at six the next morning, when Lily entered the room, shrieking, "Daddy. Time to play!" Her dad cracked open an eye and quickly shut it, hoping his daughter would leave. Instead she hopped onto the bed, climbed onto his chest and said, "Daddy, I know you're awake. Come play with me." Raphael lay very still. Please go. Just need ten more minutes, he thought. "Daddy!" Lily yelled into his ear slit.

Raphael opened his eyes and said, "Okay, okay. I'm awake." Glancing next to him and noticing Leo wasn't there, he said, "Where's yer dad?"

"In the kitchen with Uncle Don and the babies. Daddy, get up!" She tugged at his arm.

"Daddy!"  
"Okay, I'm comin' but first..." Raphael got into a sitting position, grabbed her and started tickling her.  
"Daddy," the little girl said, laughing and trying to get away. "Daddy, stop."

"Nope. That's what ya get for screamin' in my ear," Raphael said, smiling. He tickled her again and the little girl giggled.  
"Daddy, it tickles."

"I know, but ya love it! Are ya ticklish on yer tummy? Huh. I bet ya are," Raphael said, tickling her stomach and sending her into another fit of giggles.

"Daddy!"

"Heh. Okay. I'll stop," Raphael said, stopping and pulling her into a hug. "Ya know I love ya, angel, don't ya?" he said, nuzzling his beak against hers. "Yer my little princess."

"Love you too, Daddy," Lily said, kissing his beak. "You're my prince."

Raphael chuckled. "Ya will always be my princess. Even when yer big."

"I am big, Daddy."

"When yer bigger. Let's get up." He stood up, bent down and scooped her up into his arms.

"What's that, Daddy?" she asked, pointing at the incubators.  
"Inside there are yer brothers or sisters. Remember when Amy and Ali were eggs? They are too."

"Oh, okay," Lily said, staring at the eggs. "Can they play?"

"Not now, sweetheart. When they're bigger like ya, but that won't be for a while. Ya hungry? I bet Uncle Don's makin' breakfast."

They went into the kitchen and saw Leo jr at the table. Don was at the stove. The twins were in a carrycot, but there was no sign of Leo. "Mornin', Leo," Raphael said, setting Lily down on a chair and bending and kissing his son. "Ya sleep okay?"

"Hi, Daddy. Uncle Don's making waffles."

"Mornin' Don," Raphael said. He kissed his twins then added, "Where's Leo?"

"Hey, Raph. He said he was going for a walk."

"When did he go?"

"About twenty minutes ago. I'm making breakfast. Should be ready soon. You want any?"

"Gonna go find Leo. Feed the kids, please. I'll eat later."

Raphael went outside and walked a long time until he found Leo sitting by Splinter's grave. "Hey," he said.

"Hi, Raph."

"I missed ya," Raphael said, sitting down beside him and grabbing his hand. "Not the same when ya ain't there when I wake up."

"You better get used to it. There will be a day when I'm not here," Leo said flatly, as if he were discussing the weather.

Raphael bristled. "Ya don't have ta be such an ass 'bout it," he snapped.

"I'm an ass? You're not the one dying, Raph. I'm entitled to be angry. Hell, I'm pissed."

Raphael looked at his mate tenderly, swallowing his fury, It was unusual for Leo to swear. Of course he was upset, furious and probably a bunch of other things, too. It was all part of the process, Raphael thought. Grief, anger. Ultimately acceptance. "It's okay, Leo," he said. "Ya have every reason ta be pissed and if ya want ta take it out on me, it's okay."

Leo sighed and squeezed Raphael's hand. "It's not okay. I shouldn't be... I'm not mad at you, Raph. I'm mad at the situation. I was mad at God and questioned why me but that's pointless. I mean why shouldn't it be me just as much as the next person? I'm not any more special. I'm mad that I won't see the babies grow up and that I won't be there for you. Oh, I love you. The dreams we had. Gone, gone, gone. Just like that. The only dreams I have now are of me in a casket. I can't believe that I'm going to die, Raph. Twenty years old and I'm going to die." Leo blinked back tears and Raphael pulled him into a hug, his own tears streaming down his cheeks. The couple stayed like that for a long time. Then Leo pulled apart and clutched Raphael's hand. "So I'm fuckin' pissed, Raph. I'm going to miss so much, but I'm glad it's me and not you. Would have been harder to lose you. I will miss being with you, though."

A thought came to Raphael. "Maybe ya don't have ta miss me."

"What do you mean?"

"Look, I can find some poison, take it. We can die together. Like Romeo and Juliet. The kids will be fine with Mikey and Don!"

"Are you damn insane, Raph?" Leo asked in horror. "No."

"Why not? That way we can be together."

"Because it's stupid. No, Raph. I don't want that."

"So I'm supposed ta watch ya die and go through all that shit?" Raphael growled. "Fuck ya, Leo. Ya ain't my leader anymore and I don't have ta do as ya say."

"No, you don't, but I'm asking as your mate and asking you to think of the children, Raphael. They need at least one parent. You're a father first before anything else. Would you want me to do that to our beloved children if you were sick?"

"No."

"Then you won't, Raph," Leo said, cupping his cheek and kissing it. "You're strong, Raph. You'll get through it and the kids need your strength."

Tears fell down Raphael's cheeks and Leo kissed them away. "Shh. It's going to be all right, Raph. You know the song Queen of My Heart by Westlife?"

"Unfortunately," Raphael said, reddening. "Ya have all their CD's. I know their songs by heart, because of ya."

Leo laughed. "But admit you do like them."

"Okay, I do. So?"

"Sing for me, Raph."

"Ugh, Leo. That song?"

"Yes. I'll tell you when to stop." Raphael sang in his rich baritone voice. Leo beamed. He loved it when Raphael sang. He'd often get out his guitar and sing for his family. The kids, especially, would clap their hands with glee when he did. When Raphael got to a certain verse, Leo said, "Sing that again."

"No matter how far or where ya may be. I just close my eyes and yer in my dreams. And there ya will be until we meet."

"There you go," Leo said, smiling. "Every time you close your eyes I'm there. With you. Until we meet again."

"Man, that's so sappy," Raphael said. "But kind of sweet. Just like ya, Leo. Yer the ying ta my yang."

Leo chuckled. "Back at you, handsome." He leaned in and the couple shared a passionate kiss.

Breaking apart a few minutes later, a breathless Raphael said, "Ya want ta head back?"

"Not yet," Leo said. "I want to talk about my funeral. Now I know you don't want to, but it has to be done. I want to be buried next to Dad in a white casket. I don't want that many flowers, because I'd rather you donate to the Wildlife Fund and Marine Life Fund, specifically for our relatives."

"Okay. And?"

"I want a combination of Buddhist and Roman Catholic for my service. I love the song, I Danced In The Morning. I want that sung. You know it."

"Yeah," Raphael said, fighting back tears. "We sing it sometimes."

"I don't want people crying twenty-four-seven, Raph. I want my life to be celebrated. And that includes you. I DON'T want you holed up in your bedroom and neglecting the kids. They're going to be confused and need you. Don't use Don and Mikey too much. You are their parent and you will need to act like one. Don't do anything foolish when I pass. Remember, Raph, the kids will have only one parent then and they're relying on you. Don't let them down. And don't let me down. I'll haunt you if you do."

"Okay, Leo. I can't take more of this morose shit. Please can we go inside?"

"But you'll do as I ask?"

"Ya know I will. Let's go inside, have some breakfast and watch movies with the kids. But please not Frozen. I'm sick ta death of that movie."

Leo chuckled. "Is that why I heard you singing one of the songs in the shower the other day?"

Raphael blushed. "Okay, it's a sweet movie, but I still don't want ta watch it."

"You're even sexier when you blush."

Raphael blushed again. "Let's go inside, Leo."

They went inside and spent a quiet day with their kids watching DVD's that Don had picked up on a late night scavenger hunt. When the Fox and the Hound had finished, Lily ran over to where Raphael sat on the couch and said, "Can we watch Frozen?"

"Oh, sweetheart," Raphael said. "I think we left it at home. But we can..."

"No, no. Here it is," Leo jr yelled, rushing over and showing the DVD he'd picked up from the table. "Can we watch, Daddy?"

"All right," Raphael said, while inwardly groaning.

"Will you sing, Daddy?" Leo jr said.

"Yes, please sing, Raphie," Don said, chuckling, as his macho brother scowled at him.

Leo beamed from his place next to Raphael and said, "Come on, Raph."

Raphael sang, but his kids weren't content with once and made him sing Let it Go four times. "Enough," he said wearily, after the fourth time. "Play the movie. I'm gonna get popcorn."

"Daddy, you have to sing it again," Leo jr said.

"I will later, buddy."

Raphael went to the kitchen and began to prepare the popcorn, sneaking a backward glance at his mate and kids. The kids had crawled onto Leo's lap and were snuggled, watching the movie. I'm so lucky, Raphael thought. But why does it have ta be taken away from us? I don't understand. Don entered the kitchen and said, "Beautiful singing, Raphie."

"Shut it, Don."

"Ouch. Did I hit a nerve?"

"Why does Leo have ta die, Don? Look at us. We're a happy family. I don't get it."

"I don't have the answer, Raph, but I do know me and Mikey will always be here for you and the kids."

"Thanks, but it ain't the same as havin' Leo. I want Leo!" Raphael turned his back, blinking back the tears that were threatening to fall. Don knew better than to discuss further. Raphael was hurting and he needed to work through things on his own. He returned to Leo and the kids.

Raphael composed himself, and taking the popcorn, went back into the lounge. He settled down next to Leo and pressed a kiss to his beak. "Love ya," he said.

"Love you, too, Raph."

"Want popcorn, please," Lily said, rushing over to the sofa.

"Me, too," Leo jr said. They both took handfuls and sat down in front of the TV. The rest of the day passed quietly and the family watched more movies, enjoying the togetherness.

Later in bed, Raphael asked, "Ya feel pain? Ya ain't said much 'bout it, Leo."

"Hot water bottles help ease it, but I'm feeling okay tonight. Why, you feeling frisky?"

"For ya always," Raphael said, nipping his neck playfully and leaving a large red mark. "Ya know I want ya badly."

Leo grinned. "I suppose I can handle a round."

Things heated up. Afterwards, Leo fell asleep quickly, and Raphael was nearly asleep, when there was a pattering of little feet entering the bedroom. "Daddy," Leo jr said, tugging at Raphael's arm. "Can't sleep." "

"Me, too," Lily said.

"Where's yer Uncle Don?" Raphael asked.

"Don't know," Leo jr said. "Please, Daddy."

"Okay. Climb in," Raphael said, pulling back the covers. His kids jumped in and he pulled the covers over them. "Night, Leo and Lily. I love ya," Raphael said.

"Daddy?" Lily said from beside Raphael.

"What, honey?" Raphael said.

"Tell us a story."

"Okay. Quietly, because yer daddy's sleeping." Raphael told them the story about Rapunzel and was halfway through when he saw his little babies had fallen asleep. Leo's right, Raphael thought. Killin' myself would be stupid. My kids need me and I won't let Leo or them down, but it's gonna be hell losin' Leo. If there is a God, please give me the strength ta cope. Raphael glanced at his sleeping mate and thought, I'll always love ya, Leo. Then he closed his eyes and fell asleep, one hand protectively over his daughter's plastron.


	16. Raph and Leo's Fiji Wedding

NOT SPOILERS: FLASHBACK TO RAPH AND LEO'S WEDDING IN FIJI ON TURTLE ISLAND.

Leo woke up at seven a.m. on the twenty-eighth of May, feeling excited. Today's the day I'm marrying Raph, he thought. I can't wait. It's going to be an amazing day. We are so lucky that April and Casey got April's dad's jet and we could get married and honeymoon in Fiji, especially on Turtle Island. It's exclusive and private. Just what we want. Leo looked beside him, knowing Raph wasn't there and sighed. From tonight we'll never be apart again, he thought. The couple had decided to sleep separately the evening before and they'd also decided to wait until they were married before they consummated their love. It was difficult, Leo thought. I wanted Raph so badly and he felt the same, but we wanted our wedding night to be special, so we wanted. I know it'll be worth it. Man, I hope I don't disappoint him. I've read up on sex, but it's not the same as actually doing it. Leo got up, took a long shower and dressed in his black and white tuxedo that he'd bought for the ceremony. Then he headed into the kitchen.

Don, Mikey and Splinter were at the kitchen table eating breakfast. "Morning, my son," Splinter said. "Did you sleep well, Leonardo?"  
"Morning, Dad," Leo said, sitting down and pouring himself some green tea. Did you? Morning, Mikey and Don."  
"I did, my son."

"Hey, Leo," Don said.  
"Hi," Mikey said. "Feeling nervous, Leo?"

Leo nodded. "Very. I hope I don't mess up my vows."  
"You'll be fine," Don said. "If it helps any, Raph's also nervous. I saw him an hour ago and he admitted he was. Can't blame you guys. Today's the most important day of your lives."  
"Never thought it would happen. I'm blessed to be marrying him. He's everything I ever wanted and more."

"Heh. Leo, who's the bride and who's the groom," Mikey asked, getting a glare from Leo.  
"We're both grooms, Mikey. I told you that!" Leo made himself a piece of toast and sat back down. "I wish I could see Raph before the ceremony."

"You can't," Don said. "That's considered bad luck, Leo."  
"I know."

Meanwhile, Raphael was dressing in his black and white tuxedo and rehearsing his vows. "Hope I don't screw up. I'm so nervous. What if I make Leo unhappy?" A thousand what ifs went through his mind. His T-phone rang. "Yeah, Case?"  
"Just wanted to tell you, we have everything."  
"Thanks and the rings?"  
"Got them. How you feeling?"  
"How do ya think I'm feelin'?"  
"Nervous?"  
"I'm so scared I'm gonna mess things up."  
"You won't, Raph. Take a deep breath and relax. I'll be there at ten."  
"I'll try."  
Raphael disconnected the call and started pacing, rehearing his vows again.

Shortly before ten, April and Casey arrived and they set up the cake, the flower arrangements, the cutlery and crockery and everything else that needed to be done. The color scheme was blue and red in honor of the grooms. Both grooms were in their rooms. Casey was with Raphael. "Raph, you're going to be fine," he said.  
"So ya say, but what if he changes his mind and doesn't want ta marry me?"  
"Nonsense. Leo loves you, Raph, and you love him. You're going to be fine. I bet he's just as nervous as you."  
"Fearless, nervous? Yeah, right."  
"Let's go wait outside for him."

Casey and Raphael went outside into the garden and Raphael saw that a marquee had been set up and tables and chairs with all the food and drinks. Raphael smiled. It's really happenin'. Peering over the fence, he saw the aquamarine ocean below. Perfect setting for our wedding. Just perfect. He stood nervously with Casey and said, "What time is it?"  
"Eleven," Casey said. "Relax, Raph. It's going to go fine."

Half an hour passed and April had seated herself. But there was still no sign of Leo. Trust Leo ta be late today, Raphael thought irritably. And it's startin' ta get hot. Hurry up, Fearless. "Ya got the rings, Case?"  
"In my pocket. Chill, Raph."

"Raphael, my son," Splinter said next to him. "Leonardo will be here soon. Be patient."  
"I'm tryin' Dad, but ya know I've never been one ta be patient."

Ten minutes passed and Leo finally appeared with Mikey and Don, walking up the garden path to the song "Here I Am," by Bryan Adams. Raphael's breath caught as he looked at his soon to be husband. I've never seen Leo look so handsome before, he thought. Wow. A tear leaked from his eyes and he quickly wiped it away with his sleeve. Leo stopped before Splinter, smiled at Raphael and took his hand in his. Then Don and Mikey took their seats after patting Raphael on the back and wishing him good luck.

"We are gathered here today," Splinter said..."  
"Turn on the video cam, April," Mikey said.

April did and Splinter said, "I repeat. We are gathered here today for a celebration. A celebration of love, commitment, friendship, family and of two people who are in it forever. I am honored to perform the ceremony. As their sensei and father I have been privileged to watch Leonardo and Raphael grow from toddlers to fine, young men and I am so very proud of them. Marriage is a huge commitment and has been an important feature across nearly every culture, religion, generation, and society. We regard the marriage ceremony as extremely special by sharing it with others, because despite our differences, love is what we all share. Love is the universal truth, the essence of mankind. Love brings people together. It brought Leonardo and Raphael together and that is why we are all here. To celebrate the love they have for one another. The most important day of their lives. Two becoming one. One love, one heart, one soul. Love is hard to explain, but that's the way it should be. Love is meant to be felt. Not described. To be loved and to feel love is more precious than gold or any other riches. Love is not boastful. It is not jealous. It is not angry or spiteful. It is compassion, sincerity, honest, empathy and I believe the two people before us are have a deep, pure love that I hope will last all their days. Leonardo and Raphael have asked me to read Desiderata by Max Ehrmann. Go placidly amid the noise and haste, and remember what peace there may be in silence.  
As far as possible without surrender be on good terms with all persons.  
Speak your truth quietly and clearly; and listen to others, even the dull and ignorant; they too have their story.  
Enjoy your achievements as well as your plans  
Be yourself.  
Especially, do not feign affection.  
Neither be critical about love; for in the face of all aridity and disenchantment it is as perennial as the grass  
Take kindly the counsel of the years, gracefully surrendering the things of youth.  
Nurture strength of spirit to shield you in sudden misfortune. But do not distress yourself with imaginings.  
Many fears are born of fatigue and loneliness. Beyond a wholesome discipline, be gentle with yourself.

You are a child of the universe, no less than the trees and the stars;  
you have a right to be here.  
And whether or not it is clear to you, no doubt the universe is unfolding as it should.

Whatever your labors and aspirations, in the noisy confusion of life keep peace with your soul.  
With all its sham, drudgery and broken dreams, it is still a beautiful world. Be careful. Strive to be happy."

"Which brings me to the ring ceremony," Splinter said, tears in his eyes.  
Raphael glanced at Leo and squeezed his hand. Then he whispered, "The rings, Casey. Now." Casey handed them to Splinter.

Splinter smiled and said, "Leonardo and Raphael have written their own vows. Are you ready, Leonardo and Raphael? Here's the ring, Leonardo."  
"Yes," the couple said in unison.

"I promise to love, honor and cherish you for the rest of my days, Raphael," Leo said, choking back a sob as he placed a golden ring customized with a little blue katana and red sai in the centre of it on Raphael's ring finger. "You are the best thing that ever happened to me, Raphael, and I would gladly give my last breath for you. I love you so much."  
Raphael's eyes shone with happiness, as he took the remaining ring from Splinter and said, "I never thought I'd find love. Ya have shown me what love is and ya have made me a better person. I can't imagine bein' without ya, Leonardo, and I hope I never have ta be without ya. I love ya so much and ya..."Raphael paused, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Ya complete me. Ya are my world, my everythin' and I'll honor and love ya until the day I die." Raphael slipped the ring on to Leo's finger.

"Kiss, kiss," Mikey said, clapping his hands. "Come on."

Splinter laughed. "I pronounce you both married. You may kiss."

Raphael grabbed Leo and pulled him into a passionate kiss. "Whoa," Don said, laughing. "Get a room."  
"Can we skip the meal and move on ta dessert?" Raphael asked cheekily. Leo blushed.

"Nice try, Raph," April said.

"I'd like to read an Irish Blessing," Splinter said. "May flowers always line your path and sunshine light your day;  
May song birds serenade you every step along the way.  
May a rainbow run beside you in a sky that's always blue,  
And may happiness fill your heart each day, your whole life through."

"Now can we move on ta our honeymoon?" Raphael asked.  
"No," Don said. "Be patient, Raphie. A good ninja is always patient." Raphael glared at him.

"I pronounce Hamato Mr. Raphael and Hamato Mr. Leonardo," Splinter said, embracing the couple. "Congratulations, my sons."  
"Thank you, Dad," Raphael and Leonardo said in unison.

"I just love a wedding," Mikey said, tears in his eyes. "That was so beautiful."

The happy couple and family went to the marquee and sat down. April had gone all out with chili garlic prawns as a starter (Sushi for Splinter) and steamed Mahi Mahi and rice for the main course. For drinks there was tea and water for Leo and Splinter and red grape juice for the others. When they'd finished the main course, Don stood up, "I'd like to make a toast. Congrats, Leo and Raph. You're the perfect couple in so many ways. Leo, you've calmed Raph down. I never thought I'd live to see the day." Everyone laughed, even Raphael. "But Raph, you better treat Leo right, otherwise I'm going to kick your ass. I hope you guys have a long and happy marriage. And that there will be lots of babies." Don sat down.

"Babies," Mikey said, standing up. "You hear me, guys? Babies. I know Raph can have them." Leo and Raphael blushed and looked down at the table. "I'm betting Raph's going to be gravid by the time we get home! Anyway, congrats, guys, and I hope you'll be have many happy years together. Did I say babies?"

"Enough!" Raphael said firmly, elbowing Mikey in his side.  
"Ouch," Mikey said. "That hurt. Touchy, touchy," he added, sitting down.

The others all made their toasts. Then Leo stood, "To my new husband. Raph, thank you for marrying me. I'm going to show you how much I love you every single day of my life."  
"Ditto, Fearless," Raphael said, standing up and kissing him. Breaking apart, Raphael added, "Ya are my rock and ya anchor me."

"Hey, didn't I say get a room?" Don asked, chuckling.  
"Want ta make a break for it, Leo?" Raphael asked, winking.

"Love to," Leo said. "But we have to cut the cake first."  
"Cut the cake," Mikey said. "And then you can go make babies."

Raphael scowled. "Mikey, we ain't plannin' on kids for a while, so quit buggin'."  
"Sure you aren't, Raphie. Don, want to bet that Raph will be gravid soon?"

"Sure," Don said. "How much, Mikey?"  
"Two hundred dollars says he will be."  
"Okay. I bet he won't be. Deal." The brothers shook hands.

"Cake time," Raphael muttered, frowning at his brothers. "Leo, come."

Leonardo and Raphael went to cut the triple chocolate Irish cream cake they'd picked for their wedding cake. They cut it together and then Raphael stuffed a piece into Leo's mouth, causing him to nearly gag. Raphael laughed and said, "Ya got chocolate on yer nose, Leo. Let me lick it off." He did. "Hmm. Ya taste so good, Leo."  
Leo got his own back and shoved a large piece into Raphael's mouth. "Payback," he said, chuckling and nuzzling Raphael's neck. Raphael swallowed the cake, also nearly gagging. "Is that a new cologne you have, Raph," Leo said into his ear slit. "You smell so amazing." Raphael blushed. "You're so sexy," Leo continued.  
"Okay. That's it," Raphael said, blushing hard and feeling an ache in his groin he always felt when he was with Leo. "Help yerselves ta dessert. We're gonna go ta bed now. Can't wait anymore! Come on, Fearless," Raphael added, grabbing Leo's hand and running out of the room.

"Still want to bet, Don?" Mikey asked.  
"You bet. I still think I'll win."  
"Hah. Bet they'll have a boy before long and his name will be Leo!"

As the sun set on what had been an incredible day, the sounds of grunts and panting could be heard. The newly married couple were definitely making new memories of their own.


	17. Leo's request

Leo woke up early the next morning and grimaced in pain, clutching his side. Raphael, hearing his moans, was instantly awake and said, "Leo, what's wrong?"  
"Hurts, Raph."  
"What can I get ya?"  
"Hot water bottle. Please." Blinking back tears, Raphael hurried out of the room and went into the kitchen.

Angrily throwing drawers open, Raphael searched for a hot water bottle, while hot tears spilled down his cheeks as he thought of his sick mate. Leo's dyin' and there's nothin' I can do, he thought miserably. "Daddy?" Leo jr said, entering the kitchen.  
"Hi there, buddy," Raphael said, quickly back to parenting mode. "How's my little man?"  
"Lily's drawing on the wall, Daddy."  
"Tell her ta stop, Leo."  
"I did, but she won't listen."  
Sighing, Raphael followed his four-year-old son to the bedroom he shared with his sister.

"What's this?" Raphael demanded, glaring at the scribbles on the wall.

His daughter stared back at him defiantly and said, "Drawings."  
"What did I tell ya 'bout drawin' on the walls, Hamato Lily?" Raphael shouted.  
"Walls look pretty now, Daddy. I like it."  
All of Raphael's pent-up emotion snapped. He grabbed the crayons from his daughter, smacked her on her butt and yelled, "Ya don't do that. Ya hear me? Ya don't! How many times do I have ta tell ya not ta do that?"  
Raphael had never hit his children before and his daughter looked at him in shock. Then she erupted into a flood of tears. Leo jr simply stared, also stunned at his father's behavior.

Raphael stormed out and overturned the lounge coffee table in a fit of rage. Then he went to a room where Casey and April had set up a punching bag for him and started attacking it, Raphael hadn't had a tantrum in years and he was ashamed of himself. Lily had drawn on the walls before. Both of the kids had. He'd always admonished them, but never with physical force. I'm crackin' Raphael thought. It was just drawin'. I could have handled it better. Oh, shit. I hit my kid. I never meant…Slumping down on the ground, Raphael buried his head in his hands and started to sob.

Don appeared in the room a few minutes later and said, "Raph, you okay?"  
"I ain't cryin'" Raphael snapped, wiping his face with the back of his hand. His brother plopped down on the floor beside him and said, "Leo told me you smacked his sister."  
"Yeah. She was drawin' and all my…." Raphael choked back a sob and added, "Guess my emotions got the better of me and I snapped."  
"You're under a lot of strain, Raph. It's okay to get mad."  
"Yeah, but Lily's just a kid. She doesn't deserve it."  
"She'll get over it, Raph. It's okay. Now tell me how you are."  
"Terrified," Raphael admitted. "Leo's gettin' sicker and soon he'll be gone. I can't stand the thought of him dyin', Don. My mate. He's only twenty. We had so many plans. Now they're never gonna happen. I try ta be strong for Leo, but inside I'm crackin'. Ya know what it's like watchin' someone ya love waste away?"  
"No, but I do know I'm here for you and so is Mikey. We'll always be there for you and the kids."  
"Some days I just want ta curl up in bed and cry, but I have ta be strong. Leo needs that. If he sees me fall apart, it'll kill him. Do ya get that? Leo doesn't know me as someone who sobs like a baby. I gotta get back ta Leo. He wanted a hot water bottle."  
"Stay here and take some time out. I'll take it to Leo, okay."  
"No, I got it," Raphael said, standing up. "Thanks. Is Lily okay?"  
"She's a kid and resilient, Raph. Don't worry. Things are fine. Go be with Leo. I'll handle the kids."  
"Thanks, Don. I appreciate everythin'." Raphael flung an arm around his brother.  
"You're welcome," Don said, when they'd disengaged. "Ask Leo if he wants some breakfast."

Raphael made another hot water bottle and returned to his and Leo's bedroom. "Hey, Leo," he said, bending down and kissing his cheek. "How ya feelin'?"  
"Okay."  
"Ya don't look okay," Raphael said, handing the hot water bottle to his mate.  
"Thanks," Leo said, pressing the hot water bottle against his side. "I'm fine, Raph. Just very tired today. Think I'll stay in bed if you don't mind."  
"Sure. Get yer sleep. Want some breakfast?"  
"Not hungry."  
"But ya haven't eaten since last night. Ya need ta eat, Leo."  
"I will after my nap. You go have breakfast, Raph."  
"I'll stay with ya."  
"I said I'm fine. Stop fussing. I'll be okay, Raph."  
"I'll be back soon, okay?"  
"But…."

Raphael picked up his sleeping twin girls and carried them into the kitchen. Spying his kids eating their breakfast at the table, he kissed them on their foreheads and placed the twins in their pram. "Hey, Lily," Raphael said. "How's my princess?"  
Lily shrank further into her seat and stared down at her cereal. Raphael's heart sank. His daughter was afraid of him. "I'm sorry, Lily," Raphael said, bending down to her level. "I'm sorry. Daddy got mad, but he does love ya very much. Ya know that, right?"  
The little girl looked up at her father and slowly nodded. "Can I have a hug?" Raphael asked. His daughter nodded again and he hugged her, pressing her close to his chest. "Ya and yer siblings are my world, Lily, and ya will never stop bein' my princess."  
Lily smiled for the first time and said, "Love you, Daddy."  
"Love ya too, baby."

"Breakfast's ready, Raph," Don said, bringing plates of scrambled eggs and bacon to the table.

"That smells great," Raphael said approvingly. "But I haven't fed the babies."  
"I'll do it. You go be with Leo."  
"Thanks, Don."

Raphael took two plates of scrambled eggs and went to the bedroom. Seeing him, Leo sat up and said, "That looks good, Raph."  
"Yeah. Ya need ta eat."  
"I'm not hungry."  
"Ya will eat, even if I have ta feed ya myself."  
"Bossy much?" Leo said, his mouth curling up in a small smile.  
Raphael chuckled. "Eat yer food, Leo."

The couple ate in silence for a few moments. Each mouthful was like torture to Leo. He was feeling sick and had thrown up when Raphael had gotten the hot water bottle and again when he was in the kitchen, getting breakfast, but he bravely ate, although it tasted like cardboard to him. Raphael watched him, narrowing his eyes when Leo said, "I can't eat any more."  
"Ya've only had six mouthfuls, Leo. What's goin' on?"  
"Just tired, Raph. I want to sleep. Go be with Don and the kids."  
"Yer hidin' somethin' from me, Leo! I can tell when ya are and ya promised ta be open with me."  
"All right. I've been getting sick."  
"That's it. We're goin' home."  
"No. I don't want to go home, Raph."  
"But ya agreed…"  
"Raph! Stop, I want to stay here for a few more days. Please. You can stay with me all you like, but I don't want to go back to the lair yet. Please respect my decision."  
"One condition. Ya try ta eat, Leo. If ya don't, ya will just waste away ta skin and bone."  
"I'm going to anyway, Raph. I'll eat, but not now. All I want to do is sleep."  
"I'll be here with ya, Leo," Raphael said, blinking away tears and placing the plates on the desk. "Okay," Leo said, yawning. Soon he was asleep and Raphael watched him, tears streaming freely down his cheeks.

Memories hit Raphael like a freight train, as he watched Leo sleep. Putting up the Christmas tree, fighting to put the silver star top on top, arguing over who had the last chocolate chip cookie, Leo bandaging his knee when he'd scraped it badly, Leo being his sounding board after yet another Splinter lecture, Leo secretly bringing him dinner when he'd been banished to bed without any, Leo letting him sleep with him after his many nightmares, soothing him, comforting him, Leo always staying up late to see he was back home safely, the first time they'd kissed, the first time they'd made love, the births of their babies. It had always been Leo. He'd always been there, comforting, loving, shrouding Raphael in a cocoon of love he'd thought he'd never have and now Leo was dying. There would be no new memories of Leo. Only the past. Life was unfair. Raphael would be alone once again with only his memories. No, Raphael thought. We should be makin' plans for the future, not talkin' about death. How am I gonna cope without the person I love the most? How? More tears ran down his cheeks, as he thought about what the next few months would entail.

Leo opened his eyes two hours later and said, "You're still here, Raph?"  
"Told ya I'd be. How ya feelin'?"  
"Better. Think I could have some soup? Please."  
"Of course, Leo." Raphael bent down, kissed his beak and left the room.

Going into the kitchen Raphael heard the giggles of his children from the lounge. He smiled sadly, as he warmed up a can of chicken soup on the stove. His kids wouldn't understand where Leo was when he died. They'd keep asking and he'd tell them, but they wouldn't understand. Then they'd go back to playing and laughing and doing what they always did. They wouldn't understand until much later. Maybe they'd have some memories of Leo, but the youngest four wouldn't. Leo would be a stranger, known to them only through Raphael and the tapes and the video recordings he was sure Leo would make. Memories. That's all I'll have, Raphael thought bitterly. I still don't get why he has ta die. Why him?

The soup was soon ready and Raphael took it to Leo. "That smells great," Leo said, taking the bowl. "Thanks. I think I can eat a bit. How are you, Raph? We haven't talked much today."  
"I'm okay. The kids are watchin' TV with Don. So yer feelin' better?"  
"For now. Nausea comes and goes and the pain isn't so bad right now." Leo ate some of the soup and said, "This is awesome. You actually made something without burning it."  
"Miracles never cease, huh?" Raphael said, managing a small smile.  
"It's terrific. Raph, there are two things I want to ask you."  
"Name them. Ya know I'll do them."  
"One. I want to make love with you when I'm not sick and I want the last act we do together to be one of love. I want to feel you in me as I die."  
"Okay and the second?"  
Leo swallowed hard and said, "I don't want to suffer, Raph. When I'm too sick to move and I'm bedridden, I want you to…."  
"NO," Raphael said, his eyes widening in shock as he realized what Leo wanted him to do. "NO."  
"Raph, please. Think how you'd feel if it was you. Would you want to be sick and beholden to everyone? I don't want to be a burden."  
"Leo, yer askin' me ta kill ya. Shit, Leo."  
"I know and you don't have to give your answer now. But please think about it."  
"If I refuse?"  
"I'll ask Don. Please think about it."  
"I will, but I don't…."  
"Thanks. More soup, please."

Raphael went to get more soup, his mind racing like a greyhound. Leo just asked me ta kill him. How can I kill the person I love the most? How? I don't know what ta do. I love Leo and I don't want him ta suffer, but this? I don't think I can do this. But Leo wants me ta and I have ta honor what he wants, but shit. I can't think. This is too much. I need ta go for a walk and clear my head.

Raphael went into the lounge and asked Don to give Leo his soup. Then he went for a long walk.


	18. All together

A couple of hours later, Raphael went inside the house, his mind made up. He went into the lounge and saw his family, sans Leo and Don, watching TV and to his surprise, Mikey was there too. "Yer here, Mikey?" Raphael said.

"Daddy!" Leo jr said, rushing to his father. "Come watch with me."  
"In a minute, buddy," Raphael said, bending down and kissing his head.

"Daddy, I'm sick of Space Heroes," Lily grumbled. "Want to watch My Little Pony!"

"Of course, bro," Mikey said. "You didn't think I'd stay back at the lair all alone, did you? I rode your shell cycle here. Don't glare at me, bro. I didn't crash it and it's in the same condition as you left it."  
"Better be," Raphael said, staring at him hard.  
"You mad I rode it?"  
"No. I'm glad yer here."  
"You are?"  
"Yer family, Mikey, and we all need ta be together. It's what Leo would want. Besides, the kids love ya and yer an awesome babysitter, especially as yer closest ta them mentally," Raphael said, and smirked. "That's mean, bro. I resemble that remark," Mikey said crossly.

"Daddy!" Lily whined. "Want My Little Pony now."  
Raphael sighed and flicked through channels until he saw what she wanted. Satisfied, the little girl stared at the screen, but Leo jr frowned and said, "Boring. Want Space Heroes. Daddy!"

"Leo," Raphael said, trying not to get irritated. "Ya gotta share. Ya can watch somethin' else later. Mikey, where are Leo and Don?"  
"In your bedroom. So I hear I'm going to be an uncle again. Congrats, bro. You excited?"  
"Yeah. The twins okay?"  
"Sleeping. I checked on them a few minutes ago."  
"And Leo and Don?"  
"Your bedroom."  
"We'll talk later, Mikey. Can ya watch the kids?"  
"Of course, bro."  
"Thanks. I know I don't say it enough, but I appreciate yer help with the kids and yer an awesome little brother."  
"Aww, Raphie, I love you too."

Raphael went into his bedroom and saw Don attending to Leo. "What happened?" Raphael demanded, watching Leo grimace in pain.  
"I fell, Raph," Leo said. "No big deal."  
"No big deal?" Raphael snapped, looking at the various cuts and bruises on Leo's legs. "Are ya kiddin' me? What if ya had worse injuries and we couldn't find ya? Did ya think 'bout that?"

"Raph, calm down," Don said. "He has a few cuts and bruises, but is fine. Leo, I want you to rest and, Raph, you're coming with me. We need to talk."  
"But I want ta…"  
"Raphael," Don said firmly. "Now."

"Ya know I love ya, Leo, right?" Raphael said.  
"I know that, Raphie, and I love you."  
"Sleep, Leo. I won't be long." Raphael kissed his mate on his lips and left with Don.

Raphael and Don went into the kitchen. "Coffee, Raph?" Don asked.  
"What do ya want ta tell me?"  
"I'm making coffee. Want some? I could use some and I think you could too."  
"Don't want coffee. Want ya ta tell me what the fuck's goin' on. Is Leo worse? He is, isn't he and that's why Mikey's here?"  
Don looked at his brother's pained expression and shook his head. "Leo's the same, Raph, but he could deteriorate at any time and I thought Mikey should be here. He's family after all and we need to be together. Mikey and I haven't been there enough for you, but I hope you know you can talk to us."  
"I know that," Raphael said, blinking back tears. "I appreciate it, Don, and yer wrong. Ya have both been so fuckin' fantastic with everythin'. Me and Leo are so grateful."  
Don hugged him and said, "That's what family does, Raphie. Support each other through thick and thin. We'll always be there for you and the kids."  
Raphael pulled apart, nodded, his throat feeling thick. "What did ya want ta talk ta me 'bout?"  
"Did Leo ask you?"  
"Yeah, he did. And I won't do it. I can't do it, Don. I can't kill someone I love. Does that make me a horrible mate, because I can't do what my mate wants and end his sufferin'?"  
"No, Raphie. It makes you human, uh, normal. He asked me, but I told him I had to talk to you first."  
"No, ya won't kill him, Don. Ya won't."  
"But Raph, he's going to suffer in a huge way. Do you want that for him?"  
"No, but killin' him is wrong, Don. I…"  
"He's my brother, Raph, and I love him. I can't bear to watch him suffer. Do you think Leo wants to suffer? Does he deserve it? No one deserves to suffer like that, Raph, and be so helpless and dependent on everyone. Would you want that?"  
"No."  
"Then reconsider, Raphie. Think of Leo and what he wants."  
Raphael swallowed hard and said, "All right, but I wanna be with him when it happens."  
"Of course, Raph. You're doing the right thing."  
"Then why does it feel like I'm not, Don? Can ya answer that?"  
"No."  
"Is there anythin' else ya wanna discuss?"  
"One of the eggs isn't doing so well, Raphie. We may…."  
"No. My babies are gonna be fine. They're both strong and gonna make it. Ya ain't touchin' my babies, ya hear me?"  
"Raph…"  
"DO YA HEAR ME? Ya touch them and I'll personally kick ya from here ta Cuba or wherever the fuck I feel like it. Leave my babies alone."  
"I thought you needed to know, Raph. I didn't touch them. I swear I….Take it easy, Raphie. I'm on your side. Please. You know I wouldn't harm the kids."  
"Sorry," Raphael said, taking a deep breath. "I know that. I don't know what came over me. I feel so…"  
"Overwhelmed and tired. You need rest, Raphie. When was the last time you got any? Look at the dark circles under your eyes and you're looking pale."  
"No. Gotta go check on my babies."

Raphael left the room and went to check on the eggs in the incubator in his and Leo's bedroom. "Ya boys listen up," he said, peering into the incubator. "I have a feelin' yer boys and I got names picked. Yer Hamato's and yer made of strong stuff, so ya fight and give everythin' ya got. I love ya and so do yer Dad, brother, sisters and uncles. We all can't wait ta meet ya and play with ya. So grow, my sweet babies and…."

"Raphie," Leo said, stirring. "Is everything okay?"  
"Talkin' ta the eggs, Leo," Raphael said, going to Leo's side and taking his hands in his.  
"Are they okay?"  
"One's not doin' so well, Leo, but he will fight and make it. Just like his brother."  
"You think they're boys?"  
"Yeah, and I was thinkin' 'bout the name Aidan. I like Troy, but I like Aidan more."  
"I was thinking we could name one of them after Don. He's been so amazing. What about Aidan as a second name? Donatello Aidan Michelangelo."  
"I agree. Don's been terrific and Mikey will love that we honored him too. I like it and the other baby?"  
"Raphael Firenzi."  
"Ya sure ya wanna name the squirt after me?" Raphael said, surprised.  
"I'm sure and like his Daddy, he'll be gruff on the outside and all gooey on the inside. Speaking of which," Leo said playfully, running his hands down Raph's plastron and settling it on his scutes. "I'm horny."  
"But ya need sleep."  
"I'll sleep when I'm dead and I'm feeling all right at the moment, so make love to me, Raphie. I need you inside of me."

Leo spread his legs wide and winked at his mate. "Come on, Raphie," he said.  
"Ya sure, Leo?"  
"Fuck me already, Raph. Come on."

Raphael got between Leo's legs and licked at Leo's slit until he churred and dropped down into Raph's waiting hands. "Love me, Raphie," Leo said, moaning. "Oh. Love me." Raphael deep throated him and it wasn't long before Leo came, with a huge roar, shooting his essence down Raphael's obliging throat. Leo pulled out and said breathlessly, "That was incredible. Thank you, Raphie, but I want more. Want you inside of me."

Raphael smiled and said, "Whatever ya want, Fearless Leader." He lined himself up with Leo's entrance and thrust in, causing Leo to groan. "Oh, Raphie."  
Raphael pulled out, then thrust back in, soon forming a rhythm that quickly built up to a mind-blowing orgasm for both he and Leo. Gazing tenderly at his lover with half-lidded eyes, Raphael pulled out, planted a kiss on Leo's lips and lay down beside him, panting heavily. "That was amazin' Leo," he said.  
"The best, Raphie. Promise me something?"  
"What?"  
"That when the end comes, you'll be there with me."  
"I already told ya I'd honor what ya asked me. Except killin' ya. I can't do that, but I gave my consent ta Don for him ta do it. It was hard, Leo, because I don't agree with it, but I love ya so very much and I don't want ya ta be in agony, so if ya do decide ta go through it with Don, I'll be there with ya, as I've been every other day of my life."

Leo raised his head and kissed Raphael deeply, one hand on his thigh. The kiss intensified and when they broke apart a few minutes later, Leo said breathlessly, "Have I told you how much I love you, my incredible, beautiful mate?"  
Raphael blushed. "Tell me again. I love hearin' it."  
"I love you, Raphie. You're so beautiful and the best part of me."  
"I love ya too, Fearless. Always and forever," Raphael said, a lump in his throat.  
"Thought of a mate for when I've passed?"  
"Of course not!"  
"You should think about Don. He'd be good for you, Raphie. He's smart, caring, and he loves the kids."  
"He likes April and yer talkin' shit."  
"I'm not. It'd make me happy if you got with Don."  
"Hamato Leonardo Yoshi, shut the fuck up. I ain't gonna get with anyone else but ya and if ya keep pesterin' me, I'll cook for ya."  
"Horrors!" Leo said, laughing. "Fine, but I'm serious, Raphie. Don would be a good fit for you."  
"Ya know what a good fit is? My cock in yer ass. Can ya handle another round?"  
"Raphie…"  
"Well?"  
"I think I can!"

Raphael got between Leo's legs and entered him, thrusting in and out, enjoying how much his cock filled Leo, loving the sound of Leo's churring and how the sapphire-eyed turtle looked at him with a mixture of love and lust. Raphael made love to him, intense pleasure coursing through his body, and he, too, emitted deep rumbles of happiness. I'll miss this when Leo dies, Raphael thought forlornly. Not just the sex, but the love. Me and Leo have it all. Chemistry, fantastic sex and a love so deep that nothin' can end it. Not even cancer. As for Don? Yeah, right. I don't want anyone else. Not ever. Raphael felt himself go over the edge as another orgasm hit him. Churring, he bent down and nipped and sucked Leo's neck and smirked, as the area quickly turned red. Then churring again, he pulled out and flopped down beside his mate. "Leo?" he said. But there was no answer, because Leo was asleep. Satiated, Raphael snuggled up to Leo, his face in the crook of Leo's neck.


	19. Trouble with a capital A

Later that day, June 5, Leo sat on the veranda with Don, while Raph and Mikey were inside with the kids. "Dinner will be ready in forty minutes, Leo," Don said.  
"Great. What's Mikey making?"  
"Not sure. How are you feeling?"  
"The pain comes and goes, but today's been a good day. Hey, Don, how long do you think I have left before I get worse?"  
"I don't know, Leo. It could be months or even weeks."  
"Will I live to see my new sons? Raph thinks they're boys."  
"In all probability, no, Leo," Don said sadly. "But I can't tell you when you'll pass. I'm sorry."  
"Will I have time to return to Turtle Island? Raph and I want to go there again."  
"Yes, but I'd go sooner rather than later. And you're not going alone. We have to be with you in case something happens, but you'll also have your alone time."  
"Call April and ask her if we can use the jet. I want to go before I'm too sick. It'll be great. Sun, fresh air, the beach. The place where Raph and I began our married life. Feels like only yesterday that we tied the knot. Five years has flown by," Leo said, gazing at the sun as it slowly set. "Hey, Don?"  
"Yes?"  
"When I die, please be there for Raph and the kids."  
"Of course I will be."  
"I mean really be there. Raph will need love and I can't think of anyone better than you. You should be his mate. I know you will be an excellent dad to my kids."  
"Leo, I can't do that," Don said quietly.  
"Why not? You love Raph, don't you?"  
"No, Leo. I had a crush on Raph before you guys dated, but I'm over him. I'll love the kids and I will be there for Raph emotionally, but not as his mate. I'm sorry and am flattered you think so highly of me, but I can't do that."  
"Is it because of April?"  
Don nodded. "April and I confessed our feelings for one another a while ago and are dating, but even if we weren't, I wouldn't be with Raph. I'm not attracted to him and he's not my type. So, I'm sorry, Leo."  
"Don't be. It's okay, Don. I'm happy for you and April. I just wanted to know that Raph would be taken care of. I worry about that."

"Worry 'bout what, Fearless?" Raph asked, stepping outside.  
"Nothing, Raph. Hey, is dinner almost ready?"  
"Yeah," Raph said, staring at his mate hard. I know there's somethin' Leo ain't tellin' me, Raph thought. And I'll ask him later. "Mikey's made macaroni cheese."  
"Oh, awesome," Leo said, standing up and reaching his hand out for his mate. "I'm starved."  
"And Mikey made dessert, but I have somethin' extra special for ya later," Raph said, and winked, as he took Leo's hand in his. Leo flushed and Raph chuckled.

They all went into the kitchen and sat down to the scrumptious meal that Mikey had prepared. Afterwards, while they feasted on the chocolate cheesecake Mikey had made, Mikey said, "Kala's coming tomorrow and there's a surprise guest coming soon."  
"Who?" Leo asked.

"Surprise!" a voice suddenly called from the lounge. "I'm here."  
"April?" Leo said in amazement.

"Auntie April," Lily said, getting up from her chair and rushing to the lounge, followed by Leo jr.  
"Hey, guys," April said, bending down and hugging them.

The other turtles had followed the kids into the lounge and Leo said, "This is a pleasant surprise, April."  
"I was visiting friends this week, but my plans changed and Don said you were here, so I came. Is that all right?"

"Of course," Raph said. "More than all right. It's lovely ta see ya. Have ya eaten, April?"  
"Not since this morning."  
"Good, because Mikey made macaroni cheese."  
"My favorite. Yum."

Raph settled the kids in front of the TV while he and the rest of the adults went into the kitchen. April ate ravenously, while the guys filled her in on the events of the past few days. "Leo, know that I'll always be here for you, Raph, and the kids," April said, squeezing Leo's hand.  
"Thanks, April. I believe you and Don have something to tell us?" Leo said, and winked.

Don and April blushed and Don said, "Yes. April and I are dating. Early days, but we're very happy."  
"Congrats, guys," Raph said. "It's 'bout time!"

"Very happy for you dudes," Mikey said. "When are there going to be babies?"  
"Not for a long time," Don said, blushing again. "It's early days, right, April?"

"Uh huh," April said. "Don, help me clear the plates. Thanks, Mikey, it was fantastic."

April and Don washed the dishes and she went outside to the veranda, where she found Raph sitting on the rocking chair, staring up at the stars. "Beautiful night," April said, sitting down. "How come you're not with Leo, Raph?"  
"Goin' soon. I just wanted ta sit outside for a while and get some fresh air."  
"How are you doing, Raph?"  
"I'm okay. My brothers have been terrific."  
"If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask," April said, staring intently into his golden eyes.  
"Thanks."  
"I mean, anything whatsoever," April said seductively, placing her hand on Raph's thigh.  
"What are ya doin'?" Raph asked furiously, wrenching her hand off. "Knock it off. Yer with Don and I'm with Leo."  
"But you really want me, Raphie. You're so handsome without your bandanna," April said, cupping his cheek with her hand. "You're beautiful and those eyes of yours are like pools of golden….I love you." Before Raph could comment, April pressed her lips onto Raph's and ran her hands down his plastron, tugging at his belt with one hand and removing it. It fell to the floor, and she ran her hands over his slit, caressing it. "Drop down for me, Raphie," April encouraged. "I want to see you in all your glory."

Raph had frozen in shock, but now, recovering his senses, he stood up, grabbed his belt, his golden eyes blazing, and snapped, "Yer crazy, I don't like ya this way, April. I'm with Leo and I love him. Yer with Don and…"  
"It's you I want to be with Raphie. I'm only with Don so I can see you more. You feel the same way. I sense it. You want to be with me."  
"No! I love Leo! We have a family together and I ain't gonna ruin that."  
"Leo's going to die, Raphie. We could have a wonderful life together. Be with me."  
"I ain't gonna betray Leo or Don, and I ain't interested in ya, ya crazy bitch. Leave me the fuck alone."

Raph stalked off inside, unaware that someone had witnessed him and April kissing. So Raph likes April, huh, Don thought furiously. He'd been about to go outside, when he saw the kiss. Not staying to see what happened next, Don went to the lounge and plopped down in front of the TV where he was currently situated. I'm going to tell Leo what Raph did, Don thought. He needs to know.

Raph went inside his and Leo's bedroom and climbed into bed beside his mate. "Raphie," Leo said sleepily.  
"I'm here, Leo," Raph said, kissing his beak. "I love ya."  
"Love you too. So very much. You're the best thing that ever happened to me."  
"Same here, Fearless."  
Raph snuggled close against his mate and thought, that bitch. As if I'd want her. I have Leo, who I love so much, and even if I weren't gay, why would I want her? She ain't my type and she's supposed ta be with Don. How could she betray Don? He adores her and she…I wanna say somethin', but I don't wanna cause trouble. No, I have ta tell Don and Leo. They need ta know and April needs ta leave. I'll do that in the mornin'. Raph closed his eyes and within minutes, was soon fast asleep, one hand protectively over Leo's plastron.


	20. Mikey sets his brothers straight

Leo woke at 4:30 a.m., the next day, June 6, and got up gently, so he wouldn't wake Raph and the sleeping twins. Gazing tenderly at his mate, Leo thought, he's so perfect. I couldn't be more blessed to have him as my mate and my babies' daddy.

Leo went into the kitchen to brew some tea and found Don at the table, drinking coffee. "Hi, Don," Leo said pleasantly.  
"Morning, Leo. How you feeling?"  
"I'm okay. And you? Couldn't sleep?"  
"Yes. Lot on my mind."  
"I'm here if you want an ear. Let me brew some tea and you can tell me."

Leo brewed his tea and sat down at the table. "What's up, Don?"  
"It concerns Raph."  
"Oh. He's okay, right? He's not sick like me, is he?"  
"No, he's healthy."  
"Whew. Then, what's wrong?"  
"It's not easy to tell you, Leo. You don't need the extra stress with your illness, but I feel you need to know."  
"You're starting to scare me, Don. Spit it out."  
"Do you trust Raphael?"  
"With my life. Why do you ask?"  
"There are things about Raphael that you don't know. He's keeping something from you, Leo."  
"What?" Leo asked nervously. "Raph and I don't keep secrets from one another. That's one reason why we're so happy, because we always communicate."  
"Hah. That's what you think. He has you fooled, Leo. He has all of us fooled. Mr. I'm so faithful and monogamous. Total BS. He's having an affair, Leo."  
"W-what? Raph would never do that to me. He swore he'd be faithful. We both have and we'd never hurt each other."  
"You wouldn't, but he IS, Leo. I wouldn't have thought if it I hadn't caught them with my own eyes."  
"Them? Them, who?"  
"Raphael and April."  
"Raph and April?" Leo said, and laughed. "That's crazy, Don. Raph's not into her. We're together and he's happy with me."  
"He had his tongue halfway down her throat and he was naked, Leo. I'm telling you, they're having an affair. Typical Raph, he always has to ruin someone's happiness and he knew I loved her. Why, Leo?"

"Good morning," Mikey said, breezing into the kitchen. "You guys are up early. I couldn't sleep. Have the munchies."  
"I couldn't sleep either," Don said. "Raph's sleeping with April."  
"W-what? That's insane. What makes you think that's true?"  
"Caught them kissing and Raph was naked."  
"Shit, but have you considered that maybe April was kissing him and not the other way around?"

"I know April had the hots for Raph," Leo said. "And was upset when we married, but she got over it and started dating Casey, Mikey."  
"They broke up some time ago and obviously soon after that, she and Don started dating, but my guess is she's just dating Don to get close to Raph and hoping he'll fall for her, especially now that Leo's sick. She kissed Raph. He'd never have kissed her, Leo. He loves you, bro, and the kids, and he'd NEVER jeopardize what you guys have. Not for a nanosecond. And he'd never betray Don either."  
"Then why didn't Raph tell me what happened?"  
"He probably didn't want to cause trouble and make things awkward or cause you stress, Leo, and we kind of need her jet to get to Fiji. He was thinking about you, bro." Mikey placed a hand on Leo's shoulder and said, "He's always thinking about you, Leo, and adores you. His whole life has been about you. Even as kids, he followed you everywhere and looked up to you. Do you remember? It was your approval he sought most and when he got it, his whole face lit up, like a Christmas tree. It was sweet to watch, dude, and even sweeter when you guys hooked up. To watch your relationship develop, you guys get married and have babies. Things Don and I dream of doing. To be loved like you and Raph love one another. That kind of love comes by once in a lifetime and you and Raph are blessed to have each other, so given how much he adores you and still looks to you for approval, (I see it in his gestures and the way he looks at you), do you really think he'd ruin what you guys have over April or anyone else?"  
"No," Leo said, shaking his head. "I've never thought that, but I did wonder why he didn't tell me. Thanks, Mikey."  
"I may not be the smartest guy, bro, but I do know that what you and Raph have is real, and he'd rather die than hurt you or Don. Or me, for that matter."

"So it was April, Mikey?" Don said. "She's never liked me?"  
"Not the way you want. She's clearly got designs on Raph. I think we should use her jet, go to Fiji and then we banish her from the lair. Don, you will meet someone better than her. That girl's never been deserving of you and you're one hell of a guy. Any girl would be lucky to have you."

"I'll ask Raph what he thinks we should do," Leo said. "Thanks, Mikey, and I'm sorry, Don."  
"It's fine, Leo. I should have known it was too good to be true. That she finally liked me," Don said bitterly. "I'm going for a walk."

"I'll come with you, bro," Mikey said. "I could use a walk, but I want something to eat first. How about some ice cream, Don? Leo?"  
"Chocolate?" Don asked.  
"Fudge."  
"It'll do. Is there whipped cream?"

"No ice cream, thanks," Leo said, and with a twinkle in his eyes added, "One of the cartons of double cream's mine. Well, for Raphie. I want to give him a wonderful wake up."  
"I'm too young for this conversation," Mikey said, covering his ear slits. "Take the cream and go, Leo."  
"Oh, I will," Leo said, and chuckled, as he got the cream from the fridge. He winked and said, "Don't use all the chocolate sauce. It's for me and Raphie tonight."  
"Go, Leo! I didn't know you were so kinky."  
"Raph's influence," Leo said, and chuckled. "He's full of ideas."

Leo went into his bedroom, opened the carton of cream, gently pulled down the covers and started rubbing Raph's slit. Opening his eyes, Raph said, "What are ya doin', Leo?"  
"Giving you something special. You've been under a lot of stress. Let me make you feel good, Raphie."  
"Leo, there's somethin' I gotta say. April…"  
"I know, sweet Raphie," Leo said, and kissed Raph tenderly on his lips. "Don told me. He saw everything and I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me. It was her."  
"So Don saw and presumed I liked her?"  
"Yes, but Mikey set him straight about that and said you wouldn't betray me or Don."  
"Damn right. What me and ya have is fuckin' special, Leo. I wouldn't do anythin' ta wreck it. I've always been yers. Only yers and even if I weren't gay, I wouldn't go for April. Ain't the type of girl I'd go for and I know Don likes her. I wouldn't hurt him ever."  
"I know that and the only reason you didn't tell me was because you didn't want to cause tension here, because we need her jet."  
"Yeah. Fuckin' bitch still should let us use her jet and then she should fuck off."  
"That's what Mikey said, but I wanted to ask you what you thought, because you're our leader and you have final say."  
"We'll do what Mikey said."  
"Good. But right now, I want to make you happy, Raphie. Lie back and enjoy."  
"Man, I'm so lucky ta have ya, Leo. I'm gonna miss ya so much," Raph said, blinking back tears.  
"I'm not gone yet, Raphie. I want to love you. This is going to be so much fun."  
"Did ya bring the chocolate sauce?"  
"Yes. That's for tonight."  
"Heh. Yer so kinky, Leo. I love it!"  
"You rubbed off on me, Raphie.

Leo smeared the cream all over Raph's body. Then he rubbed Raph's slit until he dropped down and covered his shaft in the cream. "You're going to love this, Raphie," Leo said. He started licking the cream off of Raph's body, sending delicious thrills down his spine and making him churr. Leo then turned his attention to Raph's turtlehood, deep throating it. The couple tried to keep their lovemaking noises to an acceptable noise level that didn't disturb anyone, especially their kids, but this time Raph couldn't help himself and yelled, "Oh, fuck, Leo! Oh, fuck. That's amazin'. That's it. Oh, I'm gonna come soon! Fuck. Don't stop!" Leo continued sucking, while massaging Raph's balls and it wasn't long before Raph climaxed with a loud roar, yelling Leo's name and shooting his seed down Leo's throat. The sapphire eyed turtle eagerly swallowed and when Raph pulled out, Leo licked him clean and tenderly planted a kiss on Raph's lips.

"Daddy, Daddy!" Lily shouted, opening the bedroom door, Leo jr behind her, and entering. "Daddy, you're shouting. Are you hurt?"

Leo flopped down beside Raph and said, "Your daddy and I were just playing a game."  
"What game, Daddy?" Leo jr said.  
"Hide and seek."

"Ohh," Lily said. "Can we play, Daddy?"  
"Sure," Raph said, stifling a chuckle. "Go hide and we'll come find you."  
"Cool. Come on, Leo," Lily said, dragging Leo jr out of the room.

"Hide and seek, Leo?" Raph said. "That's inventive."  
"Well, I did seek and find your cock and I claimed it."  
"Ya did," Raph said, pressing his lips against Leo's that resulted in a fierce kiss.

At that moment, the twins who'd slept through everything, now woke, demanding to be fed. Sighing, Raph pulled away and said, "I've got it, Leo. Ya can rest if ya want ta."  
"You're the best, Raphie."  
Raph kissed his mate, changed the twins and carried them into the kitchen, where he found Leo jr and Lily eating a bowl of cereal. April was at the table, reading a magazine and drinking tea.

Raph kissed his kids on the heads, laid the babies in their pram and began preparing formula, ignoring April. "Auntie April found us and got us cereal, Daddy," Leo jr said.  
"I see that," Raph said. "Is it good?"  
"Wanna try it, Daddy?"  
"No, thanks, tiger. Ya enjoy it."

"Morning, Raph," April said, glancing up from her magazine. "Sleep well?"  
"Fine. No, Lily. Ya don't blow bubbles in yer milk," Raph admonished, getting the ready formula, picking up Ali and sitting down at the table to feed her. "It's rude."

"But it's funny, Daddy," Lily said. "Leo thinks so too."  
"I don't," Raph said, "Ya know not ta play with yer food. Don't do it again."  
"Okay, Daddy."

After Raph had fed Ali and placed her in the pram, he fed Amy. "I'm done, Daddy," Lily said.  
"Great," Raph said. "Ya and Leo go play in yer room and no drawin' on the walls. Got it?"

"Okay, Daddy," Leo jr and Lily said in unison, pushing back their chairs and going to their room.

"You're so good with them, Raph," April said. "Who'd have thought you'd be such a great dad?"  
"Leo did. He always thought the best of me," Raph said calmly, finishing feeding his daughter and placing her back in the pram. He kissed the twins' heads and said, "Now we're gonna have a chat."  
"You've come to your senses, Raph," April purred seductively, placing a hand on Raph's leg.  
The golden eyed turtled wrenched her hands off of him and said, "Ya could say that. Time ta set ya straight, fuckin' April O' Neil, and this time is gonna be the last time, because we've all fuckin' had enough of ya!"


	21. Raph snaps

April, not one to cower, said, "I like you, Raph. You like me. We have…"  
"Nothin'. It's all in yer damn head. Whatever fantasy ya have 'bout us, get it outta yer head, 'cause it ain't gonna happen. Ever. I love Leo and I'd never betray him."  
"He's going to die," April said spitefully. "Have you thought about that? What will you do then? Mourn him forever and deny yourself another shot at love?"  
"Ain't yer fuckin' concern what I'll do. Yer gonna give us the jet, so that me and Leo can go ta our place with our kids and have time ta together. I want ya ta leave it by the airfield we use. Casey will fly us ta Fiji. Ya ain't comin' with us, because we're no longer friends. I want ya ta fuck off and if ya ever come near us again," Raph said, gripping her shoulder so tightly that April winced. "I'll kill ya. I mean it. I won't have a tramp tryin' ta meddle with me and my family."  
"I'm not a tramp and I love you. I backed off when you guys got together, but now fate's dealt us a lucky hand, Raph. Leo's going to die and we can be together. Me and you. I know you love me, Raphael. You want to ram your huge cock into me and make me yours. I can make you happy, Raphie. Let me. Don't deny yourself."

The twins had fallen asleep and despite the raised voices, didn't wake.

Raphael's eyes blazed. Pushing back his chair angrily, he picked her up and shoved her against the wall, his face mere inches from hers. Before she could comment, he gripped her by the neck and began to squeeze, watching as she struggled to breathe; her limbs flailing uselessly. Her face turned purple and he dropped her to the ground.

As she gasped for breath, Raph said icily, "Do ya get the message now, O'Neil? I want ya gone. Now. That was yer first and last warnin'. Ya come back again, I will kill ya."  
"Raphael…"  
"I mean it," Raph said, taking his sai out of his belt and pointing it at her. "Go now."  
"You'll be sorry, Raphael. We could have had a…."

It was so swift, April barely felt it as the sai sliced her cheek and blood began to seep onto the floor. Raising a hand to her cheek, April said, "I'll go, Raphael, but you'll be sorry. Leo's going to die and I'm going to tell every scientist about you and your family. You'll be locked up and experimented on. And it'll be your fault if…"

Incensed, Raphael snapped and ran his sai through her chest, watching as she fell to the floor, clutching her belly, eyes wide in shock. Blood pooled onto the floor, staining the wooden floor crimson. Horrified at what he'd done, Raph withdrew the sai and ran out of the room, leaving his still sleeping twins in their pram and April to die.

Raph ran outside and nearly collided with Casey, who'd just arrived in his van. "Raph, whoa, man. Stop," Casey said. "Where you going?"  
"Away. I need ta get away. I did somethin' bad. Why are ya here?"  
"Figured you needed a friend with everything going on. What did you do?"  
"I killed….I killed April. We were fightin', because she was tryin' ta break me and Leo up and when I told her ta get lost, she threatened ta tell scientists 'bout us. I snapped and stabbed her with my sai. I think she's dead, Casey. Oh, God. She's dead. I'm a monster. How am I gonna explain it ta her dad? He's gonna ask."  
"It was an accident, Raph, but we could say she died in a fight or a wild animal killed her. He'll believe it. April was always helping us in battles and there are wild animals in the forest."  
"Ya really think he'll buy it?" Raph asked hopefully.  
"Yes. We'd better get rid of her before the kids find her."

Meanwhile, an injured April had yelled for help and Mikey had come running. Leo jr and Lily had followed him and Mikey had shooed them out before they could see her. Then he turned his attention to April. "What happened?" he asked.  
"Raphael stabbed me. Help me. I think I'm going to pass out. Help me, Mikey. Please," April shrieked. "I'm going to die. I'm losing blood fast. Please."  
"I'll get Don. Try not to panic."

April felt weaker as her blood continued to gush onto the floor. Her breathing became labored, her eyes grew glassy and she saw a white light and her grandmother. "I'm coming home, gran," she said. "I'll see you soon." Her body gave a final shudder and her eyes closed shut forever.

When Mikey returned to the kitchen with Don in tow, Don said without looking at her, "She's dead, Mikey. Nothing we can do. Do you know what happened?"  
"Raph stabbed her. I'm sorry, bro. I know you loved her."  
"I did, but she never loved me," Don said sadly.  
"What will we tell her dad?"  
"I don't know."  
"We have to bury her, dude. We don't want the kids to see her."  
"Go be with the kids. I have it covered."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes. Go be with them and don't let them in here."  
"I'm sorry, bro. I really am."

Don cleaned April as best as he could, trying not to break down, as he thought of the life they could have had together. Things could have been so different, April, he thought. If you'd loved me. I'd have done anything for you, but now you're dead and we have to bury you before you…..Don wiped away a stray tear that coursed down his cheek and thought, I really loved you from the moment we met. Your laugh, your smile. Everything. I can't believe you're dead and that Raph was the one who took your life. More tears flowed down Don's cheeks and he buried his head in his hands, his sobs wracking his body.

A few minutes later, Raph and Casey entered the kitchen. Taking in his weeping brother, Raph said softly, "Is she dead, Don?"  
"She is. Thanks to you," Don said, getting to his feet and glaring at his brother. "What were you thinking, Raphael?"  
"It was an accident, Donnie. We were arguin' and she threatened ta tell scientists 'bout us. I couldn't let that happen and I saw red. I stabbed her, but I didn't mean ta kill her. Honest. I just wanted ta scare her, so she'd fuck off. I'm so sorry. If I could…"

April's cell on the table rang. Casey answered it. "Hi?"  
"Casey, it's Mr. O'Neil. Is my daughter around?"  
"No, sir. I have some bad news. April was in a fight and she didn't make it."  
"My baby's dead?" Mr. O'Neil said sadly.  
"Yes, sir."  
"She'd want to be buried at the farm house. She loved that place so much. I know you guys are no longer dating, Casey, but could you do that for her?"  
"Yes. Are you coming down to see her?"  
"No, I want to remember her the way she was. Beautiful and bubbly. My little angel…"

"Devil more like," Raph mumbled, earning glares from Casey and Don. "Well, she was!" Raph snapped. "I'm sorry she's dead, but she was no angel."

"Tell me where she's buried and when I feel stronger and able to face things, I'll come down," Mr. O'Neil said. "I can't right now. I have to go, Casey. Thank you for being such a good friend to my daughter and tell the turtles I say the same thing. Bye."

Casey disconnected the call and relayed the conversation to the others. Then he, Raph and Don carried April into the forest to her favorite tree, dug a hole and placed her in it. Don shed tears as he looked at the woman he'd always adored. Raph looked down at the ground, unable to look at her and his brother. Casey said, a lump in his throat, "Ape, I'm gonna miss you so much and I'll always love you. I'm sorry things ended this way. Raphael would like to say a few words, wouldn't you, Raphael?"

Unused to being called by his full name by his friend, Raph flinched. It's not good, he thought. Casey's mad. So mad. This could be the end of our friendship. He said it was an accident, but I can tell seein' the woman he loves in that hole, he's had time ta think and he's mad. So mad at me. "April, I'm sorry," Raph whispered. "I didn't mean ta..."  
"But you did!" Casey yelled. "I know I said it was probably an accident, Raphael, but seeing her like this made me think. Maybe it wasn't one. You were angry and decided to kill her for saying those things."  
Raph shook his head and said, "No, Case. It was…"  
"I'd have been mad too. Admit it, Raphael. You wanted her dead."  
"NO. I didn't. I just wanted the crazy bitch ta leave me the fuck alone!"  
Casey withdrew his sword from its sheath on his back and said, "You should die, Raphael. An eye for an eye. You were my friend, but you killed the woman I love. Unforgiveable!"

Raph dropped to his knees and tilted his head back, allowing Casey access to his neck.  
"Yer right," Raph whispered. "I deserve death. I took a life. Take mine."

Just as Casey was about to strike, Don said, "No one else is dying today. There's been too much death. I don't want this and neither would April. As much as I loved April and am sad at her death and I know Raph is a hothead, I believe him when he said that it was an accident. He liked April and would NEVER have hurt her intentionally. Casey, give me that knife."  
"No! He has to die," Casey screamed, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Casey lunged at Raph and Don jumped at Casey. The two wrestled on the ground, battling for the sword. Suddenly, there was a sickening, agonised scream and Casey fell onto the ground, holding his belly, his eyes wide in surprise. Blood gushed out of his stomach and onto the ground. "You stabbed me, Don," he whispered. "How…." His words were cut off, as his body gave the death rattle and his eyes slid close, staring vacantly at the sky.

"Ya killed him, Don," Raph whispered.  
"I had no choice. He was like a maniac, Raph, and nothing would have stopped him from following through with his plans. You know that, right?" Don said, helping Raph to his feet.  
"Yeah, but he was my friend, Don. I…"  
"And April was someone I loved. I know, Raph. I'm sorry, but I had no choice."

Raph's phone rang. "Hey, Leo," Raph said as calmly as he could manage.  
"Where are you?"  
"Forest. I'll be home in a bit."  
"You okay? I can tell from your voice that something happened."  
"No, I'm not okay," Raph choked out. "I did somethin' real bad."  
"Raphie, whatever it is, we'll work through it together, okay? I love you."  
"I love ya too, Leo, but ya will hate me when ya know what I've done."  
"I could never hate you, Raphie. Hurry home. I miss you."

Raph turned to Don and said, "Leo said that he'll never stop lovin' me no matter what I do. Do ya hate me, Don?"  
"No. I'm sad at her death, but I don't hate you, Raph. I could never hate you. You're my brother and I will always love you no matter what you do. Now, let's bury them before the wild animals get to them."

Raph and Don dug another hole and placed Casey in it. Then they tossed sand onto the makeshift graves, covering the bodies and went back to the farmhouse.


	22. Raph and Leo's first Father's Day

FLASHBACK: RAPH AND LEO'S FIRST FATHER'S DAY. FOUR YEARS EARLIER:

Raph and Leo were woken at six a.m., by a screaming two-month-old Leo jr. "I'll get him, Leo," Raph said. "Ya sit here and look pretty."  
"I'm not pretty," Leo huffed. "I'm a guy!"  
"Hah," Raph said, picking up the baby and cradling him to his chest. "We both know yer the girl in our relationship. With all my scars, ya can't call me beautiful, but ya are Leo."  
"Bah," Leo said, ducking his head, embarrassed. "I disagree. Your scars add character, Raph, and you're beautiful to me inside and out."

Raph laughed, as he changed the baby and handed him to Leo. "Hold him. I'm gonna make his breakfast," Raph said, and pressed a kiss to Leo's cheek. "Do ya know what today is, Leo?"  
"The day my lover is going to fuck me so good?"  
"Heh. Well, that and… I'll be back now."

Raph went into the kitchen and began making the formula. "Morning, Raphie," Mikey said, entering the kitchen.  
"Don't call me that, knucklehead!" Raph said, leaving the formula and smacking Mikey over his head.  
"Ouch! For the mommy, you pack a punch!" Mikey complained, rubbing his head.  
"I'm not a mommy, Mikey. We've been over this," Raph chuffed.  
"Guys don't carry eggs, bro, so you kind of are. What will you do when the kids ask who their mommy is?"  
"I haven't thought 'bout it. In today's society, a lot of kids have two daddies, Mikey, so it's not an anomaly."  
"A what?"  
"Not uncommon."  
"Oh. You're using big words, dude."  
"Yeah, clearly too big for ya."  
"You calling me stupid, dude?"  
"Maybe I am," Raph said, and smirked.  
"Aw. I'm not," Mikey said, and started to cry.

"What's going on?" Don asked, entering the kitchen. "Mikey?"  
"Raphie called me stupid."

"He asked me if I was calling him stupid. I was just bein' honest," Raph said, stifling a laugh.  
"I'm going to get you back, dude," Mikey said, running off to his room.

"Oh, you'd better watch out, Raph," Don said, brewing his coffee.  
"Isn't the first time I've called him stupid. Those were crocodile tears anyway and I'm not afraid. I can handle whatever Mikey dishes out."  
"Sure you can," Don scoffed. "That's why you cried like a girl when Mikey put cockroaches in your bed and Leo had to wash and change the sheets before you would get into bed."  
Raph flushed and said, "Well, that was just plain mean!"  
"And the time Mikey got you with black tar with that trip wire by your bedroom. When you opened the door, it landed on you! And he sent the photos to our friends."  
"All right. Enough with memory lane," Raph huffed. "I have ta feed the kid."  
"How is the little one?"  
"He's awesome," Raph said, and smiled. "Beautiful. Just like his daddy and as greedy."  
"I'll pretend I didn't hear that."  
"I was meanin' food, Don! Get yer mind outta the gutter! Ya really need a girlfriend with that gutter mind of yers! See ya later."

Raph got the formula and headed to his bedroom. Leo was rocking the baby and singing a lullaby that Splinter had sung to them when they were small. "Here ya go, Leo," Raph said, handing the bottle to Leo.  
"Why don't you feed him?" Leo asked. "You're so good with him, Raph. Better than me."  
"Not true," Raph said, but took the baby and smiled at him. "We're both good parents. Who'd have thought we'd have a kid, Leo? He's so gorgeous. Just like ya," Raph added, taking the bottle from Leo and feeding the baby. Leo jr sucked noisily, his big blue eyes wide, gazing at Raph, whose heart swelled with love and pride. This was his family. His. One he'd thought he'd never have and he cherished them dearly, knowing he'd give up his life for them if it came to it.

Leo watched them, his heart filled with love. Raph had always been temperamental and hot headed, but when they'd hooked up, Raph had soon become a lot calmer and more at peace, especially when the baby arrived. Raph had taken to parenting quicker than Leo had, revealing the tender side he'd previously only shown to Leo during their quiet moments together. And he was usually the one who got up in the middle of the night, letting Leo sleep. Now, as Leo watched them, he thought, this is the perfect life. Me, Raph and our baby. Life couldn't be any better. He gazed at Raph, who had a gentle smile on his face, and said, "We're so blessed, Raphie. To have this."  
Raph looked up and said, "Yeah, we are. Do ya wanna have more kids?"  
"I'd like that. A little girl."  
"Uh huh, but I ain't gonna play dress up for tea parties or any of that girly shit she'll like."  
Leo laughed. "Maybe she'll be a tomboy."  
"I can hope!"  
"But if we have a girl and she is very girly, I'm sure she'd have you wound around her fingers and you'd do what she wants. You're a softie, Raphie, though you pretend you aren't."  
Leo jr finished his bottle and squawked. Raph looked at him, concern on his handsome face. "It's okay, little one. I'm here, he said, and stroked the baby's face. Shh. Yeah, Leo. Yer right. I am, but I ain't gonna wear makeup, okay?"  
"Okay," Leo said, and burst out laughing. "Lipstick would suit you."  
"Would make me look like a clown!" Raph said, and burped the baby, patting his back.

When Raph had finished burping the baby, he placed him back in his cot, kissed him and said, "Daddy and I are gonna fuck. Now sleep, okay?"  
"Raph, you can't talk like that to the baby!" Leo admonished.  
"He don't know what I'm sayin'," Raph said, approaching the bed and looking at his lover through hooded eyes.  
"But I do and you shouldn't swear…."

Leo's words were cut off as Raph jumped on top of him, pinning him to the bed and covering his body in bite marks. "Wow, Raph!" Leo said.  
"We ain't had much sex since he hatched, Leo, and I wanna fuck ya so bad. Is that so bad?" Raph asked, nipping Leo's collarbone, eliciting a churr from Leo.  
"No. I want it too, but what if he wakes up?"  
"We'll be quiet."  
"You and quiet don't go in the same sentence."  
"Shut up, Leo, and spread those legs of yers."  
"No, it's your turn to bottom," Leo said, flipping him over.  
"Whatever ya want, Fearless Leader, but just fuck me already! I can't wait any longer!"

Leo kissed him deeply and ran his hands down Raph's plastron, until he found his slit. He rubbed it until Raph's precome soaked cock made its entrance. Leo pressed a kiss to it, drawing a churr from his emerald skinned lover. "You like that, Raphie, huh?" Leo asked. "You're going to love this." Leo pushed his fingers into Raph's entrance, prepping him.

When he was satisfied that Raph was ready, Leo thrust inside, eliciting a deep rumble from Raph, who adjusted his hips so that Leo could go even deeper. Leo paused. "Fuck me already, Leo. Why are ya stoppin'?" Raph demanded.  
"Fuck me what?"  
"Just fuck me."  
"Anyone ever told you that you're needy, Raphie? You sound like a needy girl!"  
"Fuck me. Please, okay? Just do it!"  
Leo chuckled and said, "Your wish is my command."

Leo pounded in and out, soon building a steady rhythm that had them moving as one. Their churring was so loud that Raph was grateful the baby was a pretty deep sleeper and didn't wake up. Leo was the first to come, and with a loud churr, shot his jizz deep into Raph, who came a minute later, a deep rumble rolling up in his throat.

Pulling out, Leo said breathlessly, after he'd kissed Raph, "That was amazing. Never ceases to amaze me that you're still so tight."  
"Ya too, Leo. I love ya."  
"I love you too, Raph."  
"Hey, Leo, ya do know what day it is, right?"  
"Yes."  
"Good. I have presents."  
"Me too."

The lovers got out of bed and retrieved the presents from the cupboards that they'd hidden them in. "Here's yours, Raphie," Leo said, handing him a red gift wrapped box. Raph opened it and saw that Leo had given him a card. On the front was Raph holding the baby shortly after he'd hatched. Inside were Leo jr's handprints, a sonogram of him, and a message saying, "Happy First Father's Day, Daddy. Love you lots, Leo."

Raph beamed and kissed his mate on the lips. "I love this, Leo. Thanks so much."  
"You're welcome, Raphie."  
"Here's yers," Raph said, and handed Leo a gold gift wrapped box. "Hope ya like it."

Inside the box was a card. On the front were Leo and Raph holding hands. It had been taken shortly after their first date. Inside was a message saying, "Happy First Father's Day. I love you so much, Leo." There was also a pregnancy kit taped to the card and saying blue. "What, Raph?" Leo said, staring at it, his eyes wide in shock. "Yeah. Leo. I found out last night. Had been feeling sick for a while. We had sex a few weeks ago and I'm three weeks along. Gonna drop the egg in December and he or she will hatch in February. Yer not happy?" Raph asked anxiously.  
"Surprised, but oh so very thrilled," Leo said, smashing his mouth against his mate's.

They kissed passionately and when they came up for air, Leo said, "This is the best present you could have given me, Raph. So that's why you asked if I wanted more kids."  
"Yeah."  
"And how do you feel about it?"  
"Excited. Leo jr will have a brother or sister, like every kid should."  
"This calls for a celebration."  
"I can't drink alcohol, Leo."  
"I know. I'm going to get something special. Keep the bed warm."

Needing a dump, Leo first went to the bathroom and sat down. When he was finished, he tried to stand up, but found that he was glued to the seat. "Mikey!" he screamed. "I'm going to kill you!"  
"What is it, Leo?" Raph asked, having heard his yell and entering the bathroom.  
"Mikey's up to his pranks again and I'm glued to the seat. Fuck."  
"Yer halo's slippin', Leo. Ya cursed," Raph said, and smirked.  
"Shut up, Raph, and get Don."  
"I'm gonna pound Mikey."  
"Get in line!"

Raph soon found Don, but there was no sign of Mikey, who'd made himself scarce. Don managed to take off the toilet seat and after a long time, got it off of Leo. "Your fault, Raph," Don said. "You teased Mikey."  
"I weren't ta know he'd do this."  
"You're usually the first in the bathroom and he thought it'd be you. You okay, Leo?"

"I'm fine. Just my pride hurt that's all," Leo huffed, crossing his arms. "What did you say to him, Raph?"  
"He asked if I was callin' him stupid. I said yes and he flipped."

"Another toilet I have to repair," Don complained. "You will pay for it, Raph."  
"Why me?"  
"If you hadn't teased him, he wouldn't have done it. You agree, Leo?"

"Yes," Leo said. "But now I'm going to punish Mikey."  
"Me too," Raph said, cracking his knuckles.

"Some things never change," Don muttered.

Leo and Raph found Mikey under his bed. Dragging him out, Raph said, "We have a special assignment for ya, Mikey."  
"Oh, what? You really going to punish me?" Mikey said, smiling innocently. "I'm your sweet, baby brother. You don't want to."  
"We do."  
"It's your fault!"  
"So, Leo, what do ya think we should do? Hot chili sauce in his mouth?"

"Done that, Raph," Leo said, "What does Mikey fear most?"  
"Poop diapers."

"No, no, no," Mikey wailed. "That's gross, dudes."  
"Too bad," Raph said. "Ya get the entire day with Leo jr, while me and Leo have some time alone. That's yer punishment whether ya like it or not."  
"I hate you!"

"And two weeks of doing our chores," Leo added. "Come on."

The brothers took Mikey to their room, gave him all he'd need for the baby and crept into bed. "How do ya think he'll cope, Leo?" Raph asked.  
"I think he'll be all right, but hate it and he'll behave for a while," Leo said. "We have the day to ourselves. Want to play some more?"  
"Yeah, but this time ya bottom!"

As Raph and Leo made love, their churring echoing all around the lair, Mikey struggled to change Leo jr's diaper. "Gross," he said, making a face. "This is the worst thing I've ever done." Leo jr flailed his limbs around and looked up at his uncle. "I'd rather fight Shredder a billion times than this. I don't know what to do."  
"Having trouble, Mikey?" Don asked, entering Mikey's room. "I came to see if Leo and Raph had smacked you."  
"No. Got a worse fate, dude. Changing him. Do you know what to do?"  
"Yes. Watch me."

Don showed Mikey what to do and Mikey said, as he changed Leo jr, "Just like that, Donnie?"  
"Yes. Nothing to it. A few more times and you'll be a pro. Need any more help?"  
"No, thanks, Donnie."  
"I'll be fixing the toilet. Behave, Mikey. You don't want to annoy them, especially now that Raph's gravid again. Oops," Don said, clapping his hands to his mouth.  
"How do you know?"  
"His skin is glowing more like the last time, which is a sign. Don't say anything. They'll tell us when they're ready, okay?"  
"I promise."

When Don had left, Mikey cradled Leo jr and thought, gravid or not, I'm still going to get the guys back. An idea popped into his head and his eyes gleamed. Yeah. That's what I'm going to do.


	23. Aftermath

BACK IN THE PRESENT: JUNE 6

Raph and Don arrived back at the farmhouse and were met by Leo jr and Lily. "Daddy!" Lily yelled, wrapping her arms around Raph's legs. "You're back."  
"Hey, princess," Raph said, patting her head. "Were ya two good for Uncle Mikey? Speakin' of whom, where is he?"

"Kitchen, Daddy," Leo jr said. "Said he had to clean. Where's Aunty April?"  
"She had to go home," Don said quickly. "Why don't you two watch TV while your Daddy and I go see if Uncle Mikey's nearly done?"

"Bored of cartoons," Lily said, and pouted. "Want to play tea party. Daddy, play with me? Please!"  
"I'll play later," Raph said. "I promise, but I can't now."  
The little girl huffed and crossed her arms. "You better, Daddy. You know how much fun I have and you don't want me to cry, right?"  
"I promise I'll dress up. I'll even wear makeup, but not now, Lily."  
"When?"  
"As soon as I'm done talkin' ta yer uncles. Now, watch the cartoons."  
"NOW!" Lily said, stamping her foot and preparing to throw a tantrum.

"I'll play," Don offered, looking at his exasperated and exhausted brother, who was clenching his fists and taking in deep breaths, trying to contain his anger and not yell back. "You go talk to Mikey and Leo, Raph."  
"NO," Lily screamed. "I want Daddy."

"What's going on here, Leo?" demanded, entering the room. "Hamato Lily Shen, is that you I heard screaming?"  
"Daddy won't play dress up and I want to play."

"Not true," Don said. "He said he'd play later and she threw a fit, Leo."  
"Yeah, I know she does that when she doesn't get her way." Leo turned to his daughter and said, "Time out. You do not yell at your daddy, Lily. You know better than that."

"But I want to play," Lily said sulkily.  
"Too bad," Leo said firmly, grabbing her hand. "You will go to the bathroom and stay there for ten minutes and then you'll apologize to Daddy. Do you hear me?"  
"But…"  
"No buts," Leo said, leading her out of the room and placing her in the bathroom.

When Leo returned, he said, "Leo, you'll keep quiet unless you want time out too."  
"Yes, Daddy," Leo jr said and turned his attention to the TV.

The brothers went into the kitchen and found Mikey scrubbing the wooden floor. He'd gotten most of April's blood out and was now frantically trying to get the rest out. "Mikey, stop," Leo said.  
"You guys are back," Mikey said. "You okay?"

"No," Raph said and sighed sadly. "Casey's also dead, Mikey."  
"Casey too? How?"

"After burying April, he went berserk," Don said. "Said Raph had to die and pay for killing April. Raph dropped to his knees and was going to let Casey kill him, but I couldn't let that happen and I…I killed Casey. He's buried in the same hole as April."

"Raphie, you okay?" Leo asked, grabbing his hand and squeezing it.  
"It's all my fault, Leo. If I hadn't killed April, but when she said those things 'bout sendin' our kids ta scientists, I snapped and ran my sai through her chest. Oh, God. I didn't mean for her ta die. I just wanted her ta go away. And now she and Casey are both dead. Our friends. My best friend outside of the family. Don should have let me die. I deserved ta."  
"No, you didn't and if I'd been there, I'd have done the same thing. It's unfortunate what happened, but you were protecting your family, Raphie. Being a parent. No one can blame you," Leo said, pulling his mate close to him and wrapping his arms around him.

Raph nuzzled into Leo's neck, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Sh, Raphie," Leo soothed. "It's going to be okay. We'll get through this. Aishiteru."  
"Aishiteru, Leo," Raph said in a broken voice. "The kids are gonna keep askin' 'bout April."  
"We'll tell them that she made us mad and we're no longer friends. They'll buy that. Shhh, Raph. It's okay. I'm here."

After a while the mates pulled apart and Raph said, "Ya hate me, Mikey?"  
"No, dude. I'm sorry they're gone, but like Leo said, you were protecting your kids. I'd have done the same thing. What now, Leo?"

"We get through it as a family," Leo said. "Be strong for each other and if any of us are feeling down, we talk about it. That includes you, Raph. Don't bottle things in. Promise me you won't."  
"Okay, Leo. I'm so, so sorry. I ain't been leader long and I fucked up. Ya should have picked Donnie or Mikey. Not me. I'm just a fuck-up."  
"Not true, Raphie," Leo said, cupping Raph's face . "I've never thought that about you and neither have our brothers. We love you and that won't change. It was a horrible tragedy, but it's not your fault. Takara, stop blaming yourself."  
Raph blushed at the endearment, takara, which meant treasure and said, "Okay. Enough sappy shit, Fearless."

"Leo, are we going to stay at the farmhouse?" Don asked.

Before Leo could comment, Leo jr ran into the kitchen and said, "There's someone at the door, Daddy."  
"Must be Kala," Mikey said. "She said she'd be here soon. I'll go."

Mikey went to the front door, followed by his nephew, and opened it. Kala stood there and said, "Mikey, I missed you,"  
"Me too," Mikey said, and hugged and kissed her. "You remember my nephew, Leo."  
"Hey, Leo. You've grown since I last saw you. Must be five now?"

"Four, Aunty Kala," Leo said.  
"Where's your sister?"  
"In the bathroom. She was bad and my other two sisters are sleeping. Want to see the eggs?"

Before Kala could comment, Raph, Leo and Don entered the lounge. After quick hugs all round, Leo said, "Planning to stay long, Kala?"  
"Indefinitely," she said, looking at Mikey expectantly.

Mikey cleared his throat and said, "Me and Kala are engaged, dudes. We were hoping to have our bonding ceremony in November, but we're going to move it up to July." There was no need to say why. It was obvious it was because of Leo's condition and that they didn't expect him to make it to November.

"Congratulations," Mikey's three brothers said in unison and hugged the engaged couple.

"Daddy!" Lily whined from the bathroom. "Has it been ten minutes?"  
"I'll get her," Raph said.

Raph went into the bathroom and said, "Got somethin' ta tell me, Lily?"  
"I'm hungry."  
"No, that's not it. What did Daddy Leo tell ya ta do?"  
"To not yell."  
"Ya know what I mean," Raph said, making an exasperated face.  
"That I love you."  
"Wasn't that."  
The little girl scrunched up her face in thought and said, "That I'm sorry, Daddy."  
"That's it," Raph said, bending down to her level and pulling her close to him. "I love ya so much, Lily, but it's not nice when ya scream at me."  
"I'm sorry, Daddy."  
"All right. I forgive you. Let's go ta Daddy Leo."  
"Can we play dress up, Daddy? Please. I won't yell again."  
"Yeah."  
"Will you wear the princess dress with the tiara and bows?"  
"Yes," Raph said, rolling his eyes. He hated it, but Leo had been right when they'd discussed having a daughter, saying that she'd have Raph wrapped around her fingers and would make him play dress up.

The little girl knew Raph was a sucker. More so than Leo, who almost always got out of the dress up thing, but as long as his daughter was happy, Raph would suck it up. Even the makeup.

The little girl squealed happily and said, "We have to have tea too, Daddy," she said, tugging his arm.  
"Naturally. Come on. Let's get it over with."  
"I think you like it, Daddy. You're so cute in the dress."  
"Boys aren't cute!" Raph said, pretending to growl.  
Lily laughed and said, "Come on."

"Where are you going, Raphie?" Leo asked, seeing Raph being tugged by Lily.  
"Have a guess, Leo," Raph muttered.  
"Have fun!" Leo said, and smirked.

"So where is he going, Leo?" Kala asked.  
"Dress up. Lily loves to dress him up. She's got him wrapped around her fingers and knows it."

"Raph was always a deep softy deep down," Don said. "I think it's sweet."  
"I suppose she wants tea. I'll make it," Mikey said.

The adults chatted in the lounge while Raph dressed in the pink dress hanging in the closet in Lily's room. They had an identical one that Raph used at home for tea parties, but they left it and a spare tea set at the farmhouse for when they visited. Lily squealed and said, "Sit down on the floor, Daddy, so I can put on your makeup."

Raph groaned, as she applied the lipstick and blush, making him feel like a clown. Lily giggled and said, while handing him a mirror, "Look, Daddy."  
"I look stupid," Raph groused, as he looked at himself. "Did ya really have ta draw hearts on my face?"  
"It makes you look prettier, Daddy. Like my dollies."  
"Humph!"

Mikey appeared with a large teapot and set it on the small plastic table in the center of the room. "Tea is here," he said, stifling a laugh, as he looked at his brother. "Cute," Raphie, he said. "Pink is so you.  
"Fuck ya," Raph said, and crossed his arms.

"Daddy said a bad word, Uncle Mikey!" Lily said.  
"Oh, he did, and what punishment should your Daddy have?" Mikey asked, a twinkle in his eyes.  
"Daddy needs to drink the tea."

"No," Raph said, gagging. "I hate tea."  
"You have to, Daddy!" Lily said, and poured tea into a small plastic cup.  
Raph made another face and sipped it. "Gross. That's disgustin'!" he said. "What is it, Mikey?"

"Tea, bro," Mikey said, and laughed.  
"Tastes like piss!" Raph snapped, and pursed his lips.  
"You swore again, bro. Have to finish the pot now, right, Lily?"

"Uh huh!" Lily said. "Come on, Daddy," she said, and poured some tea into another cup. She sipped it and said, "Not so bad. Drink, Daddy, and then we can play with my dollies."  
"I can't wait," Raph mumbled.

Mikey hooted with laughter and couldn't resist picking up a camera on the desk and snapping a photo of his brother. "Ya shit," Raph yelled, getting to his feet. "I'm gonna smack ya!"  
"Oops," Mikey said, running out of the bedroom. "Leo, help me! Raphie's gone mad!"

"Daddy, we haven't finished," Lily complained, and stuck out her lower lip.  
"I have ta go hit yer Uncle Mikey!"  
"No. We aren't done."  
Not wanting to disappoint her, Raph sat down and said, "He can wait, I guess. Pour the tea, Lily."

Lily beamed and said, "Daddy, I love dress up with you. We're going to play every day." Raph looked at his daughter and his heart overflowed with love. Sometimes ya gotta do things ya don't like, Raph thought. Even shit like this, but I don't mind, as long as she's happy. That's all that matters ta me. She's one of the best things I've ever done and as long as I breathe, I'll do whatever I can ta make her happy. I just wish Leo was gonna be with me ta watch the kids grow up. It ain't fuckin' fair that he's gonna die. I need him and so do the kids. I don't know how I'm gonna make it without him.

Raph wiped a tear from his eyes and Lily said, "Why are you crying, Daddy?"  
"I'm not, baby. Pour more tea."

As his daughter chattered away, Raph thought, I wish there was a miracle and Leo would recover. Please let there be one. I don't wanna face life without him. Leo says there is a God and if ya can hear me, Lord, please spare my Leo. I'll be good and never argue with anyone else again if ya spare him. Please. I need him and love him so much.


	24. Don's huge faux pas

After dinner, Don during which Don stared at Raph a lot, old feelings for him surprisingly resurfacing, he helped Raph bath the kids. He smiled at how patient his hot tempered brother was with them, not raising his voice and laughing as his kids splashed in the bath. Bath time was always fun, especially when there were bubbles. Lily giggled as one landed on her snout and Raph grinned. He loved moments like these and he wished Leo was there with him, instead of Don, but Leo had said he wanted to go and rest.

When all the kids were bathed and Raph had put them to bed, after checking on Leo, who'd fallen asleep, Raph and Don sat outside on the porch. "Beautiful night, Raph," Don said.

"Yeah."

"You and Leo are so blessed to have the kids."

"We are."

"Do you ever wonder what would have happened if Leo hadn't asked you out?"

"My life would have been a meaningless existence. Leo gave me love and purpose. Why do ya ask?"

"So you wouldn't have gone out with me?"

"Shell no. I love ya, Donnie, but as a brother only and I've never felt differently. Not even been attracted ta ya."

"I've always been attracted to you, but when you and Leo hooked up, I buried my feelings and got over it, because Leo made you happy and then April happened and for a time, I was happy too."

"Why are ya askin' such things? Ya tryin' ta replace Leo?" Raph demanded, his eyes flinty. "He was diagnosed only a few days ago and yer already tryin' ta muscle in? How could ya? Leo's dyin' and ya just wanna move in on what's his? Ya selfish bastard. I'm surprised ya ain't givin' him meds so he can die faster."

"No, Raph. I shouldn't have said…Look, forget I asked.."

"I won't forget and ya think I don't notice the looks ya direct at me when ya think I'm not lookin'; now that April's gone? I see them and it makes me sick ta my stomach that ya think ya can just walk in and replace Leo. Because ya can't. No one fuckin' can. I fuckin' hate ya and I'll never love ya. I'd rather have my right hand for life than ya." With that parting shot, Raph rose to his feet and stomped off into the house, slamming the back door behind him.

Don sighed and pinched between his eyes. I sounded like a jerk, he thought, but since April died, I'm kind of seeing Raph in a new light again. I can't stop myself. Shit, what a mess. I better apologize to him.

FLASHBACK FIVE YEARS EARLIER: JANUARY 9

Don and Raph were working on Raph's bike in the garage and the hothead was whistling. Something the surly turtle rarely did, often choosing to work in silence. "You're in a good mood, Raphie?" Don said, checking Raph's butt out, his thick tail down and relaxed, as he crouched, examining the tires. Look at that tail, Don thought. It's so beautiful. I'd love to run my fingers over it and so much more.

"Yeah, Don. I am."

Hell, he's so damn hot, Don thought, staring at Raph's muscular, toned body, when he stood up, walked over to the table and began removing the grease from his hands with a towel. "Why are ya starin', Don?" Raph asked, sensing eyes on him and turning around.

"Uh," Don said, and blushed. "I was just thinking…"

"What, genius?"

"How hot you look," Don blurted out, certain his passionate brother was going to hit him for saying that.

Instead, Raph chuckled and said, "Ya feelin' all right, Donnie?"

"No, I….I mean it, Raph. You are. So very hot. I've been wanting to tell you for ages, but I didn't know how. I like you so much. More than a brother. I always have."

Raph looked uncomfortable and he opened and closed his mouth twice before saying, "Donnie, I don't wanna hurt ya, but I don't feel the same way. Sorry."

"But you do, Raph. I've seen the looks you send my way."

"What? Ain't ya I gawk at, Donnie, and I only love ya as a brother. That won't ever change."

"But we'd be perfect together and have so much in common," Don said, approaching him and pressing his lips against a shocked Raph's, who could only stand there in disbelief.

When Raph had recovered, his face darkened and he swung a punch at Don, hitting him squarely on the jaw. "Don't ya ever touch me again, Donnie," he snarled.

"I know you like me, Raph," Don persisted, rubbing his smarting jaw.

"In yer dreams. I like someone else."

"Who?"

"None of yer fuckin' business. I'm outta here. Stay the hell away from me."

Raph had avoided contact with Don for the next couple of days, choosing to spend his free time with Leo of all people to Don's surprise. Weird, Don thought, as he watched Raph watch Space Heroes with Leo. Raph and Leo are always at each other's throats and now they're getting along so well and watching the cartoon together. Raph hates that show. Could Leo be the someone he likes? No, can't be. They'd never work out. Too alike.

When Leo and Raph announced they were a couple, Don nearly had a thrombosis. "You and Leo, Raph?" he'd said, when he'd cornered Raph in the kitchen later that day. "Yeah," Raph said, narrowing his eyes. "Got a problem with it?"

"You and Leo will never work out."

"And why's that, brainiac," Raph asked, crossing his arms and scowling.

"You're too alike and will kill one another."

"Yer just jealous," Raph snarled, baring his teeth. "Because I don't want ya and I love him."

"It's lust. Not love."

"Yeah, fuckin' jealous. Me and Leo love one another and we're gonna have a life together. Dad even believes we have a future together."

"He only said that because he doesn't want to lose you guys. He knows I'd be better for you."

"Ya little punk. Fuck ya for sayin' that. Fuck ya. Fuck ya. I'm goin' out!"

"With Leo?" Don asked jealously.

"Yeah, I'm gonna fuck him so bad and then I'm gonna fuck him again," Raph yelled, and then stalked out of the kitchen, grabbed Leo's hand and led him out of the lair.

Over the next few months Raph and Don barely spoke and Leo and Raph's romance blossomed. When they announced, they were engaged, Don broke the silence, when he saw that Raph was alone in the lounge and said, "Raphie, I'm sorry and I'm happy for you. You deserve happiness and if Leo makes you happy… I'm just glad you are."

"Thanks."

"I know you must hate me for all that I said, but I truly am sorry and I hope you and Leo will always be happy."

"I don't hate ya, but ya did hurt me, Donnie. I know I come across as an emotionless creep sometimes, but I got feelings too and I really do love Leo. It ain't just lust and he loves me too. We got a lot of things in common and…I hope ya find love too, Donnie. I know ya will. Yer so carin' and anyone would be lucky ta have ya. Truce?"

"Truce," Don said, and they shared an awkward hug. After which, Don cleared his throat and said that he had work to do.

BACK IN THE PRESENT: JUNE 6

Don went inside and found his emerald skinned brother attacking a punching bag in one of the spare rooms. "Thought I'd find you here, Raph," he said.

"Go away," Raph hissed.

"No. I was wrong to say what I did and kind of hit on you. It was inappropriate."

"Ya think?" Raph said sarcastically, pounding the punching bag.

"I'm sorry, Raph."

"Go ta fuckin' hell with yer sorries, Don. Stick them up yer ass. Yer still in love with me and ya ain' ever gonna let that go. Yer always gonna mooch over me and hope I return the affection more than a brotherly one. Be honest, so I think it's best that when Leo transcends, me and my kids leave. I don't want another mate and certainly not ya."

"Where will you go?"

"Wherever I want. I'll be polite ta ya in front of the others, but I don't wanna be around ya, so do yerself a huge favor and stay the hell away from me. Ya revolt me that ya could be so blatant 'bout replacin' Leo when he ain't even in the hole. Get out."

"Raph…."

"I said out and don't touch my kids either. We don't need yer help."

"Are you going to tell Leo?"

"I tell him everythin', so yeah, and I'm sure he'll be as disgusted as me."

"I doubt it. He wants us to get together, Raph."

"Well, fuck it. Ain't gonna happen. Out!"

Don quietly left and thought, I'm such an ass. How can I get Raph to forgive me? And where will he go. He can't make it on his own with six kids to look after.

Raph finished attacking his bag a while later and went to his bedroom. Leo was lying awake and smiled when he saw him enter. "Hey, sweetheart," he said, as Raph leant down and kissed him. "Missed you, Raphie."

"Missed ya too," Raph said, quickly undressing and climbing into bed.

"Heard raised voices next door."

"Yeah, me and Don. He's bein' a dick and thinks he can replace ya when ya transcend. How can he think that, Leo?"

"He'd be a good mate for you, Raphie."

"Talkin' bout it when yer not even gone. That's callous."

"For five years he's watched us love one another, have a family and that was hard for him. You can't blame him for thinking he has a shot with you now that I'm dying."

"The only shot he'd have is if I fired a gun at him. I don't love him, Leo. I never will and no one can make me. And don't make me be with him as some dumb last request. I won't do it."

"Okay. Don't. Don't be with him, but you'll be lonely, Raph."

"The memories of ya will be enough, Leo. I don't need anyone else ever," Raph said, and covered Leo's mouth with his. "I love ya so much, Leo."

"Love you too, but go talk to Don and sort things out. Stop the fighting. I'll wait here. You guys are still brothers and you'll need his help when I pass."

"Fine," Raph mumbled. "But I'm only doin' it for ya."

Raph dressed and found Don in the lounge. "Leo wants us ta make up, Donatello," Raph said. "I'll accept yer dumb apology for Leo's sake, because he wants and needs all of us here, but after he's gone, I'm still leavin'."

"I won't hit on you again, Raph. I'm sorry. I was insensitive, but if you need my help with the kids…."

"I don't and I won't. Now, I'm goin' ta bed with my Leo and I'm gonna love him. Night."

Raph returned to the bedroom and Leo said, "Make up with him, Raph?"

"Yeah. Up for a round or too tired?"

"I can manage a round."

Things heated up and afterwards, Raph looked at his sleeping mate and thought, Donnie as my mate? Really? He's such a bore and doesn't even turn me on. No, I'll never love anyone else. Leo's all I need and when he dies, the memories of him and what we had will be enough.


	25. Heaven on earth

The next morning, June 7, Ali and Amy woke up at four a.m., screaming lustily. Raph immediately sat up and said, "Leo, I got this,"  
"You sure?" Leo asked, sleepily, opening his eyes and gazing at his mate.  
"I am and I'll be right back," Raph said, and kissed his beak. "Get some sleep."

Raph jumped out of bed and picked up his twin daughters in his strong, muscled arms. He placed them on the changing mats, expertly diapered them and planted little kisses on their faces. "I love ya so much," he whispered. "Yer the sweetest little babies that ever lived, ain't ya?"

"Gah!" Amy said, flailing her limbs.  
"Googoo," Ali said, looking up at her daddy.

Raph smiled and nuzzled his beak to theirs. Then he carried them into the kitchen and began to make the formula. Mikey was at the kitchen table attacking a large piece of chocolate cake. "Morning, bro," he said. "You want some?"  
"No, thanks, Mikey," Raph said, seating the girls in their pram, while he made the formula.  
"How are you doing, dude?"  
"How do ya think I'm doin', Mikey?" Raph said sarcastically, whirling around and glaring at his brother. "My mates dyin', I got four kids, another two in the incubator and I'm tryin' not ta crack. Not ta mention April, Casey and Dad are dead. I also got a brother, who hit on me now that Leo's sick. I'm just fuckin' peachy!"  
"I'm sorry, bro," Mikey said, getting up and wrapping his arms around his brother. Raph, who usually hated close physical contact, unless it was from Leo, didn't pull away and rested his head on his brother's shoulder, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I don't know how I'm gonna cope without Leo, Mikey," Raph choked out.  
"Me, Don and Kala will help you and so will Chloe."  
"Don thinks he's got a shot with me and I ain't interested in him, Mikey," Raph said, pulling away and wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.  
"Maybe you will in the future."  
"No, I never will."

Before Mikey could comment, Kala entered the kitchen and said, "Oh, here you are, Mikey. I missed you when I saw you weren't in bed. Hi, Raphael."  
"Hi," Raph said, getting the now ready formula and picking up his girls. He cradled one in each arm and began to feed them, watching lovingly, as they sucked on the bottles.

"Hey, baby," Mikey said, and kissed Kala on the lips.  
"I'm hungry," Kala said. "Any cake left. I'm starving."  
"You're worse than me," Mikey said and chuckled. "Always eating."  
"Yes, but I have an excuse to eat," Kala said, and patted her flat stomach. "I'm eating for two."

"Yer pregnant, Kala?" Raph said, taking his eyes off of his babies and gazing at the couple.  
"I am," Kala said proudly. "Three months along."  
"Congrats. Ya and Mikey will be fantastic parents."  
"If we're one third as good as you and Leo, we will be. How are you doing, Raph?"  
"I'm…"

"Gaga goo!" Ali said. Raph's attention immediately went back to his daughter and he stroked her face.  
"That's right, sweetheart," Raph said. "Drink yer milk, so ya can be strong and big like yer brother and sister."

When the twins had finished feeding, Raph burped them and said, "Gonna get back ta Leo. Congrats again, guys."  
"Hey, Raph," Mikey said. "You know the farmhouse leads down to a private beach that belongs to the O' Neil family?"  
"Yeah, so?"  
"Why don't we all go there today and have some fun? If Leo's up for it."  
"I can't take the babies. Too small."  
"But the older ones can go and one of us can stay behind with the twins and the ones in the incubator. I don't mind. I just thought it would be fun for your family. The kids can build sandcastles and swim. They'll have a blast."

"I'll stay behind, Raph," Kala offered. "Give me an opportunity to bond with my nieces."  
"I'll ask Leo. See ya guys later."

Raph headed into his and Leo's bedroom, placed the twins in their crib, kissed them and climbed into bed. Feeling a dip in the bed, Leo said sleepily, "You're back, Raphie. Kids okay?"  
"They're fine. Hey, Mikey and Kala are gonna be parents. She's three months along."  
"That's cool. Our kids will have cousins. Dad would be proud."  
"Yeah. Mikey thought it would be great if we took the kids ta the O'Neil's private beach today."  
"In daylight?" Leo asked, opening his eyes and looking at his mate.  
"It's a private beach and no one goes there. The kids could finally get ta experience a beach, Leo. We could picnic, swim and build sandcastles with the kids. Kala said she'd stay behind and watch the babies, so do ya wanna go? Unless yer feelin' sick."  
"I'm feeling all right. Why not then?"  
"Awesome. We'll go after breakfast."  
"About Fiji, Raphie, I don't think we'll be able to go back now that April's dead."  
"Ya don't worry 'bout that, babe," Raph said, and kissed his cheek. "I'll find a way ta make it happen. Ya know how obstinate I am."  
Leo chuckled and said, "That I do. It's one of the things I love about you."  
"It used ta piss ya off."  
"Sometimes, but I love everything about you, Raphie: the fire in those brilliant eyes of yours, your strong, muscular body, your firm butt, toned thighs and legs and don't even get me started on your tail. It's so cute and alluring!"  
"Stop!" Raph said, ducking his head in embarrassment.  
Leo tilted his chin up and kissed him gently on the lips. "I admire your strength, your fierce loyalty to our family, you're an amazing daddy and mate and I could go on forever telling you everything I love about you."  
"Yer such a sap, Leo," Raph said, and smiled shyly.  
"I know you get embarrassed when I tell you those things, but as long as I'm around, I'm going to do it. You're sensational, Raphie, and I'm so happy you got with me."  
"Me too. Yer the best thing 'bout me, Leo, and no one could ever compare ta ya. Hey, do ya feel like a round? Lily and Leo won't be up for a while or do ya wanna go back ta sleep?"  
"I can handle a round," Leo said, and winked. "I can handle anything you dish out, hotheaded one."  
Raph grinned and said, "I'm gonna make ya feel good, Leo."

The emerald skinned turtle licked his way down Leo's plastron, making him groan in ecstasy. "Oh, Raphie," Leo said. "Mark me and claim me. Make yours, my strong alpha."  
Raph obliged and nipped and sucked his collarbone and neck, leaving bruises that he knew would last for a long time. There was nothing more that Raph enjoyed besides making Leo happy, than marking him and letting people know that Leo was HIS and HIS alone.  
Raph turned his attention to Leo's slit and began licking and rubbing it, watching gleefully, as the soft cartilage parted and Leo's semi-erect forest green cock that was slick with precome, dropped down into his waiting hands. He slowly took Leo's cock in and began to suck, gazing at his lover, who'd closed his eyes in sheer bliss, his hands fisting the bedsheets, a deep churr rolling up his throat. Raph smiled inwardly. He loved the sounds he was able to draw out of his mate, who was the pinnacle of self-control and the leader out of the bedroom. Inside the bedroom, Raph knew he was the one in charge and he loved it and thinking of new ways to please his mate and bring him to his knees. Raph would often consult the internet and run the ideas past his mate, who'd scoff at first, but when Raph tested them out on him, Leo would change his tune and praise his mate for thinking of such things.

Raph bobbed his head and took Leo's cock in further, deep throating him and sucking harder, while stroking Leo's tail. "Ngh!" Leo announced a few minutes later. "I'm going to come. Oh, Raphie! Raphie!"  
Leo came with a final loud churr, emptying his salty essence inside of Raph. The emerald skinned turtle eagerly swallowed it and when Leo pulled out with a plop, Raph licked his lips clean, grinned and said, "Now I gotta clean ya, babe. Don't wanna waste any."  
Before Leo could comment, Raph licked Leo's cock clean, taking care not to spill a drop and when he was finished, he planted a kiss on his mate's lips and said, "How do ya feel, Leo?"  
"Incredible, Raphie. You always spoil me. Thank you."  
"Like ya deserve. I love bein' able ta make ya happy in all the ways ya deserve. It's an honor ta be yer mate."  
"You're so wonderful," Leo said, sitting up and cupping his face. "I love you so much."  
"I love ya too, Leo."  
"But it's not fair that I'm taken care of. What about you? Let me do something for you."  
"I won't say no if yer not too tired."  
"Never too tired for you."

Leo flipped his mate over and said, as he gazed into Raph's golden eyes. "I love you, Raph. Now I'm going to make you happy." Leo parted Raph's legs with his knees and tugged at Raph's tail, eliciting a surprised squawk from the hothead, who was extremely sensitive there; the most sensitive of the four brothers. Then Leo placed Raph's tail in his mouth, sucking it and looking up at his mate. Raph let out a deep churr and said, "Ya really know how ta turn me on even after all of these years, Leo. Hell, that feels so good."  
Leo kept sucking Raph's tail. Then he turned his attention to Raph's slit and said, "I know you want to drop down, Raphie. Me playing with your tail always has that affect. Drop down, Raph." The emerald skinned turtle dropped down with a loud churr into Leo's waiting hands. Leo grinned and slowly took Raph's cock into his mouth, gradually taking it in further, until he'd swallowed it up to the root. Raph closed his eyes and thought, I'm so lucky ta have this and the deep love we have.

Leo kept sucking, enjoying the moans that Raph made. Raph's blunt nails dug into Leo's muscular arms, his eyes still closed. Then, letting out a deep growl, Raph climaxed, and shot his essence down Leo's throat. Sighing contentedly, Raph pulled out with a plop and said breathlessly, "That was mind blowing. Thank ya, babe."  
Leo licked his lips clean, bent down, licked his mate clean and pecked his lips. "It was my pleasure, Raphie. Nothing like a morning blowjob, is there?"  
Raph laughed and said, "No and we're gonna have tons more of these."  
"I want to go again. Up for it?"  
"That's the benefit of bein' a mutant, we recuperate fast," Raph said, letting out a throaty chuckle. "Ain't nothin' more I like besides bein' in ya or vice versa than blowin' ya."  
"You could almost write a poem using those lines."  
"Nah. Let me try a limerick. There is a turtle named Leo, who looks fuckin' hot in his speedo, but he looks even sexier when he's sittin'on the massive rock that is his mate's ten inch cock. How's that?"  
"Awful," Leo said, and laughed.  
"Nah, ya loved it! Admit it!"  
"It's true. I love riding on your cock."  
Raph grinned and said, "Got somethin' else. Ya give me heaven on earth, Leo, and our love will always go on."  
"You've been watching Titanic again, haven't you?" Leo teased.  
"I'm serious, Leo," Raph said, and nuzzled his beak into Leo's warm neck. "Ya are my paradise, my shelter, my heart, my everythin'."  
"You're mine too, Raphie. I love you so much. Got any more limericks?"  
"Maybe later. Got somethin' else I wanna do first," Raph said, and winked.

As he positioned himself between Leo's legs and started sucking his cock, Raph thought, yeah, what we have is heaven on earth. Who would have thought two mutant turtles could find love? I never did and bein' with Leo has been the best five years of my life!


	26. Making memories

After their lovemaking, Leo and Raph headed to the showers, intent on having shower sex. Leo turned on the faucet and watched the water glisten on and bounce off his mate's ripped body. Raph's absolutely gorgeous, Leo thought. And I'm so blessed to have him.  
"See somethin' ya like, Fearless?" Raph said and smirked.  
"Maybe. Can I wash you? You always do so much for me and I'd like to."  
Raph nodded and said, "I'd like that, Leo, but none of that shit girly stuff I got for Lily. I don't wanna smell like strawberries or somethin'."  
Leo chuckled and squeezed his and Raph's more masculine shower gel onto a loofah and began soaping down his mate, dragging the loofah over Raph's muscular arms, then down his plastron and his thighs. Raph closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall, enjoying the attention and trying not to drop down. It felt that amazing. Leo dragged the loofah down to Raph's tail, making the hothead whine at the sensation. "That was low, Leo. Ya know I'm sensitive there," he said, but without any venom.  
"Feel good?"  
Turned on even more by the attention to his tail, Raph let out a deep rumble, he dropped down and leapt at his mate, pinning him against the wall. The loofah fell to the floor and Leo laughed. "I guess you're done with cleaning, Raph." His mate didn't answer and smashed his mouth onto Leo's that resulted in a fierce and intense kiss that left both panting for air. "Want ya now, Leo," Raph said breathlessly, as the water continued to run. Leo groaned and shifted his body, so that he and Raph's lower plastrons ground against one another, creating a wonderful friction, eliciting deep growls from them and making Leo drop down.  
Raph shifted Leo's hips, parted his legs and thrust inside of him. "Gonna claim ya, Fearless," he said.  
"Fuck me, Raph. Make me yours!"  
Raph began to pound away and soon both of them were churring, lost in the throes of their passion.

The bathroom door opened and they froze. Shit, Raph thought. 'What if it's the kids?' He quickly clapped a hand to his and Leo's mouths.  
"It's all right, Leo and Raph," Mikey said cheerily. "I just need a leak. Won't be long!"  
"How the fuck did ya know it was us?" Raph demanded, removing his hand from his mouth.  
"Can smell you," Mikey said, and began to pee.  
"There's the fuckin' outside toilet. Use that and fuck off."  
"Clogged. I'm all done," Mikey said, and flushed the chain. "Breakfast will be ready soon. Later, guys, and remember to clean up. Cleanliness is important!"

When Mikey had left, Raph said irritably, "There go our plans, Leo. As always!"  
"We can play later, grumpypuss."  
"We better. I wanna finish what we started!"  
"Turn around, so I can wash your shell and then you wash me and we'd better go for breakfast."  
"Whatever ya say, Fearless, but tonight when we're alone, yer ass is mine," Raph growled. "MINE and there'd better be no damn interruptions."

XXX

After showering and dressing, Leo and Raph headed to the kitchen, where the others were already seated at the table and eating. Lily and Leo were eating pancakes and looked up when their daddies entered the room. "Morning, Daddy," Lily said, looking at Raph and Leo.  
"Mornin', princess," Raph said, bending down and kissing her cheek. "Hey, Leo," he added, patting his son's head.

"Hi, Daddy," Leo jr said.

Leo kissed his kids' beaks and he and Raph sat down. "Breakfast is served," Don said, setting down a huge plate of pancakes. "Help yourselves. There will be more in a bit."  
"Thanks," Leo and Raph said in unison, and dished up.

They ate in silence for a while and Raph drizzled syrup over his pancakes. Picturing the syrup smeared over his lover's body, he couldn't help grinning at the mental image. We have ta do that, he thought.  
"What's so funny, Daddy?" Leo jr asked.

"Nothin'," Raph said, sticking his fingers in the syrup, locking eyes with Leo and licking his fingers suggestively. The forest green turtle smiled and slid his foot up Raph's calf under the table, making the hothead gasp and a tingle go down his spine. "I bet you like that, Raphie," Leo husked.

The kids gazed at their parents in shock and Lily said, "What are you doing?"  
"Testin' the syrup," Raph replied. "Tastes real good, don't it, Leo? Would ya like some later?"

"Delicious," Leo said. "I think we should get some more. I can think of some places…"  
"Does that mean you and Daddy are going to fuck?" Lily asked, looking at Raph.  
"You said a bad word, Lily," Leo admonished, and frowned at his daughter.  
"But you and Daddy say it all the time. How you're going to fuck."

"Whoa. Why don't you kids go watch some TV if you're done," Mikey said quickly.  
"Okay, Uncle Mikey," Leo jr and Lily said, getting up and hurrying off to the lounge.

Mikey turned to his brothers and said, "In front of the kids, seriously, bros? They're too small for that kind of talk and language. What were you thinking? Don't you know the kids will copy all you say?"  
"The kids know we love one another," Raph huffed.  
"But at breakfast and discussing fucking in front of them? Save that talk for your room! None of us want to hear it, especially the kids, Raph. They're babies!"

Leo stood up and said, "We did get carried away a bit, but we'll try to tone it down if it offends you so much!"  
"Thank you!" Mikey said.

Kala had wisely said nothing and had just eaten her breakfast.

Raph sullenly finished his breakfast. Then he stomped off to the bedroom, followed by Leo. "You mad at me, Raphie?" Leo asked.  
"Yeah. Mikey had no right ta tell us how we could talk and ya agreed with him."  
"No, but he's sort of right. We should keep our dirty talk to ourselves. We don't want the kids to continue swearing or to pick up our bad habits."  
"Maybe yer right. I don't want the kids ta swear and I'll try not ta be so suggestive in public, but it's so hard when yer sittin' so close ta me and I get these mental images of things I wanna do ta ya. Like the syrup. I'll try ta behave, but I won't inside the bedroom."  
Leo chuckled and said, "I don't expect you to and you know I like it when you misbehave. Means I have to discipline you."  
"Ooooh. Discipline me. I've been a bad boy, haven't I, Leo?" Raph husked, pressing up against his mate. "Ya wanna spank Raph and teach him a lesson? Get out the whip. We ain't used it in a while. I like it when ya teach me a lesson, Leo. Make me yer sub bitch, ain't that right?'

The door burst open and Lily ran inside shouting at the top of her lungs, "Uncle Mikey says we're going to the beach."  
Her parents pulled apart, shook their heads crossly and Raph said irritably, his arms crossed, "How many times do we have ta tell ya ta knock, Lily?"  
"Uncle Mikey said the beach and I had to tell you, Daddy!" Lily said, gazing up at her dads with her wide sapphire eyes. Leo's eyes.  
Unable to stay mad, Raph said, "It's all right, but remember ta knock next time."  
"Okay, Daddy. Uncle Mikey found spades and buckets. Can we build sandcastles like they do on TV?"

"Sure," Leo said.  
"Cool. I can't wait and can we swim?" Lily said.

"Yes, but only with an adult. Not by yerself," Raph said. "And ya stay close ta us at all times. No wanderin' off."  
"Okay, Daddy," Lily said, and scampered off to find her brother.

"Kids," Raph said with a smile. "Remember how we used ta get excited 'bout everythin', Leo? Every day felt like it was Christmas, learnin' new things, life full of surprises."  
"Every day is still like Christmas," Leo said softly, staring intently at his mate. "Because I get to wake up to the most special present I could ever have wanted. You."  
Raph grinned, said, "Back at ya, lover boy," and leaned in for a kiss, only to be interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Just me," Don said. "Mikey says be ready in five and don't forget the camera. He has his, but take yours too. I've packed sandwiches and juice."  
"Thanks, Don," Leo said good-naturedly. "We'll meet you by the van. Where are the kids?"  
"With Mikey. He's dressing the kids in shorts and T's. They can swim in those and he's packing a change of clothing. I've packed sunscreen just in case. See you in a bit."

When Don had left, Raph said, "Shorts and T, Leo? And we'd better take our weapons. May be a private beach, but ain't takin' any chances."  
"Whatever you say, my leader," Leo said with a smile.  
"No, Leo. I may have the title, but it's only by default. Yer the leader," Raph said, and cupped Leo's face with his calloused hands. "Yer the one Dad entrusted with the title and we couldn't have had a better one than ya. I was mad when Dad picked ya, but I wouldn't have been a good one. Wasn't ready and Dad knew it. Still don't think I am, but I'll do my best…"

"LEO! RAPH!" Don yelled from the lounge. "Everyone's waiting."

"We'll continue this later, Fearless," Raph said, and kissed Leo gently on his lips. "We'd better pack."

The lovers quickly donned their gear and weapons, dressed in shorts and T's, packed a change of clothing, towels and the cameras and headed to the van. Raph wore red shorts and a red T and Leo was clad in blue. "About time," Mikey said sarcastically.  
"That shirt's hideous," Raph snickered, sitting down, Leo next to him. "Where did ya get that eyesore, Mikey? Yellow with pink flowers Hawaiian shirt is soo nineteen eighties."  
"You're just jealous," Mikey huffed.  
"Yeah, sure I am. I really want to look like a bozo," Raph said sardonically, and rolled his eyes.

"Can you two stop bickering?" Don demanded from the front passenger seat.

"Daddy, are you and Uncle Mikey fighting?" Leo jr asked from in front of Raph.  
"No," Raph said. "We're teasin' one another, but he does look stupid, don't he?"  
"I like pink," Daddy," Leo jr said, staring at his dad.  
"No, yer a boy, Leo. Ya don't like pink!" Raph hissed. "Only girls do," he added, pointing at his daughter, who was dressed in pink shorts and a matching T, as well as a pink sunhat. The little boy was decked out all in blue and had a blue cap.

"Sounds a bit sexist there, Raph," Don remarked. "Nothing wrong if a boy wears..."  
"Mind yer damn business, Donnie," Raph snarled. "He's my boy and he won't wear pink!"

"ENOUGH," Leo said firmly, glaring at his brothers. "This is supposed to be a day of happiness for our family, especially the kids. Can you all just stop fighting?"  
'Sorry, Leo," Don said quickly.

Raph took Leo's hand and whispered, "Sorry, Leo, but pink isn't a boy's color."  
"Let it go, Raphael, please. Life's too short to worry about something so stupid like a color. If Leo wants to wear pink, let him. It's just a color. Doesn't mean anything."

"Besides, oh manly one," Mikey interjected. "It used to be a boy's color and you look cute in your princess dress. Pink is sooooo you!"  
Raph tensed, his eyes flinty, clenched his fists and jumped up, ready to pound his brother for attacking his masculinity. "Raphael, sit down!" Leo begged. "Please."

"Fine," Raph said, taking his seat. "But I hope ya have ten girls, Mikey, so all ya ever see is pink!"  
"I'm fine with the color, Raph…"

"I want to go now. Please stop fighting," Lily said, banging her spade in the bucket she held on her lap.  
"You heard the lass," Don said. "Floor it."

"One question," Leo said. "Why are we taking the van down to the beach? It's like at the end of the garden."  
"Because," Don said. "It might be too hot and we could cool off in the van with the air con. Now, let's go."

XXX

Five minutes later, the family arrived at the beach and spread out their towels. Leo jr and Lily immediately sat down and begun to dig. Don went for a swim, while Mikey sat down and watched his family.

Raph fussed and insisted on putting sunscreen on his babies. "Daddy, we won't burn," Leo jr huffed. "We're mutant turtles."  
"Leo, stop arguin' and do as yer told," Raph said furiously, dabbing sunscreen on the toddler's body. Then he did the same to Lily.

That done, Raph sat down beside Leo, who'd been gazing at the ocean, and said, "Ya okay, Leo? Ya've been quiet since we got here."  
"I'm fine," Leo said, dragging his eyes away from the ocean and looking at his mate. "Just thinking. It's so beautiful here and calm," Leo added, digging his toes in the sand. "We haven't had beach sex. I'd like to."  
Raph chuckled and said, "Yer feelin' horny?"  
"I am."  
"We can't do anythin' now."  
"I know, but we could come back later."  
"We will," Raph promised and kissed his beak.

"Hey," Mikey called. "Keep it in the bedroom. Got kids here,"  
"Screw ya, Mikey," Raph shouted, and kissed Leo again.

"Help us with the sandcastles, Daddy?" Lily said. "Me and Leo want to make a huge one."  
The parents got up and helped their children, enjoying their squeals of happiness, as they played.

"Can we bury you, Daddy?" Leo jr asked, an hour later, looking at Raph.

The emerald skinned turtle, who'd nearly died after being trapped underground in a coffin by Bishop, shook his head. "No."

"Why not, Daddy?" Lily asked.  
"I don't wanna," Raph said. "Ask Uncle Mikey or Uncle Don."

"Please," Leo jr said.  
"NO," Raph said, feeling a flashback of that horrific time, come on. He pinched between his eyes and sucked in a deep breath, trying to be calm.

"Raph, you okay?" Leo asked.  
"I'm gonna take a walk, Leo. Just need some fresh air," Raph said, as the mental images of him underground and struggling to breathe hit him like a freight train. He clenched his fists and tried to count to calm himself down, but the images felt real and he started to hyperventilate.  
"RAPH!" Leo said, getting up and racing to his side. "It's okay. I'm here. Mikey, water, please."

"What's wrong with Daddy?" Lily asked, as Raph started to scream.

Mikey ran over with a bottle of cold water, uncapped it and handed it to Leo, who said, "Thanks. Drink, Raph," Leo said, pressing the bottle to Raph's lips. "You're safe. With us. No one's going to come near you. Mikey, take the kids away, please. Now. I don't want them to see him like this."  
"What's wrong with Daddy?" Lily asked tearfully. "Why is he screaming?"

"NOW, MIKEY!" Leo said.

Mikey picked up his niece, who struggled in his grasp, and said, "I want Daddy."  
"Go, Leo," Leo ordered his son.

"Is Daddy okay?" Leo jr asked anxiously, watching a calmer Raph, who was drinking the water.  
"He's going to be all right," Leo said. "Go with Uncle Mikey. We'll call you just now."

The little boy went with his uncle, but cast an anxious look back at his parents.

"You okay, Raph?" Leo asked.  
"Yeah. Just when they wanted ta bury me, it reminded me of that time underground and the images of it hit me and I couldn't stop panickin'. I've gone and ruined the day. I'm sorry, Leo."  
"It's okay," Leo soothed, wrapping his arms around his mate. "You're safe. And Bishop is locked up in prison, remember? Solitary confinement. No way he's getting out unless it's in a box."  
"The kids saw me like this and I'm sorry. Are they okay?"  
"They're fine. Mikey's taken them for a walk. Probably showing them starfish or something. Do you want to go back to the farmhouse?"  
"No, the kids are havin' fun. Just hold me, Leo. I need ta feel ya."  
"I'm here, takara, and I'm not going anywhere."

XXX

An hour later, Raph had relaxed more and he and Leo were talking, when Mikey appeared with the kids and Don, who'd joined them. Lily was holding a starfish and said, "Look here, Daddy."  
"Nice," Leo said. "But it should stay in the rock pool, sweetheart, otherwise it's going to die."

"I found a hermit crab," Leo jr said, waving it in Raph's face.  
"Cool," Raph said. "But it needs ta go back in the ocean too, buddy. Put it back and then come and have a snack. There's fruit here. Ya want some?"

The kids nodded, went with Don and put the creatures in the ocean. Then they sat down next to their parents and munched on apples and juice. After a while, Leo jr said, "Daddy, are you okay? I was worried."  
"I'm fine, buddy," Raph said, reaching out and patting his head. "Daddy was feelin' funny, but he's okay now."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah, Leo. Everythin' is fine. I promise. How about we go swimmin' just now?"  
"Oh, boy. Can we?" Leo jr said excitedly, his face lighting up.  
"Absolutely and yer Daddy will come too."

XXX

Twenty minutes later, the whole family went swimming. Leo held Lily while Raph held Leo jr. The parents smiled as their kids laughed and kicked out in the water, enjoying the surf. "This is fun, Daddy," Leo jr said, as a wave broke over them. "Can we come back again later?"  
"Ya bet," Raph said. "And we're gonna take ya and yer sister fishin'."  
"Yay! I want to catch the biggest fish!"

XXX

After the swim, the family enjoyed the sandwiches Don had prepared and the kids buried Mikey, who was having a blast with them. He adored them and they felt the same way. They also loved Don, but Mikey was their favorite uncle and the one they always went to when they wanted to play. He'd keep them entertained for hours having such an amazing imagination.

Raph and Leo took countless photos of their kids on the beach. Building sandcastles, playing in the rock pool with their uncles, running up and down the beach, but Raph's favorite was the one of them all together sitting on the beach. Mikey had taken it and Raph would frame it and keep it on his bedside table.

The family had another swim and Don snapped photos of the kids frolicking with their parents in the water.

At three p.m., the family went home, tired and happy that the day had been a success.

As Leo crawled into bed beside Raph for a nap, he thought, 'Today was wonderful and I can't wait for tonight. Raph and I are going to make the most of being alone and I'm going to fuck him good.' Leo chuckled softly at the thought. Raph cracked open an eye and said, "What's amusin', Fearless?"  
"Just the thought of you lying underneath me with my cock rammed up your ass. No one would have guessed you like being submissive."  
"Only with ya, Leo. And ya may tap my ass, but ya know I'm gonna do the same."  
"I look forward to it."  
"Hey, Leo?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Yer not just my lover, my mate and my best friend. Yer my hero."  
"You're mine too, Raphie. Aishiteru," Leo said, and kissed his mate on his lips.  
"Aishiteru, Leo," Raph said, wrapping his arms around Leo protectively.

I'm going to miss Raph so, so much, Leo thought, trying not to cry, as he closed his eyes. And it tears me up that I won't see the kids grow up. I know Raph will do an amazing job raising them. He already does, but I just wish I could be with them too.


	27. Under the mistletoe

FLASHBACK: 10 YEARS EARLIER

Leo's 10

Raph's 9

Donnie's 8

Mikey's 7

It was Christmas Eve. Christmas carols were playing on the radio and the four brothers were decorating the lair with tinsel and fairy lights that Splinter had managed to obtain, making the lair look very festive. As Don hung up mistletoe, Raph said, wrinkling his snout in disgust, "I ain't gonna kiss anyone. Kissin' is for sissies. What do ya think, Leo?"

"I don't know. It's traditional that you kiss when you stand under the mistletoe. I like traditions."

"Crappy tradition. I ain't gonna do it."

"What if you met a hot mutant girl?" Mikey asked.

"Ain't any and girls are gross. Besides, I don't need a girl. I got my best friend and that's all I need," Raph said, looking at Leo. They were inseparable. "And we're gonna be best mates forever."

Splinter smiled and said, "One day you'll feel differently, Raphael, and you will want a mate. Not just a friend. I hope whoever you find makes you happy. I wish that for all of you."

Raph shook his head and scoffed, "Nah. Girls are too demandin' and borin' and me and Leo decided we don't want anyone, right, Leo?"

"Right," Leo said, hanging more tinsel.

"What about you, Sensei?" Don asked.

"I am too old, my sons, and all I care about is you. The lair is looking very festive. Great job, my sons. Now it's time for the tree. Please remember that this year the tree will be decked in red and blue, so don't pout, Michelangelo. Next year, you and Donatello will decorate the tree in your colors."

The brothers quickly began decorating the tree that Splinter had found, with red and blue tinsel and stringing fairy lights across it. Don switched the lights on and the brothers admired their handiwork. "Awesome," Raph said. "It's even prettier than last year, but we ain't done. There's still the silver star," Raph added, picking it up. "My turn ta put it on the top."

"It's my turn," Leo said quickly. "You did it last year, Raphie."

"Did not!" Raph snapped and stomped his foot on the ground. "Donnie did. It's my turn!"

"I'm the oldest, so I should," Leo chimed in.

"So fuckin'…" Raph began

"Raphael!" Splinter said sternly, banging his cane on the ground. "There will be no swearing, young man. And you are right. Donatello did have a turn last year, so it is Leonardo's turn."

"He's yer favorite, 'course yer gonna say it's his turn," Raph said angrily, sticking his lower lip out and stamping his feet again. "Ain't fair. I'm just the black sheep and I'm done with this stupid tree," Raph said, kicking it and causing it to topple over.

"Raphael!" Splinter said furiously. "Go to your bedroom this instant. I will not tolerate such insolent behavior."

"No," Leo said quickly, looking at his pouting brother. He'd never been able to deny Raph anything when he looked like that and he couldn't now. "Let Raphie have my turn and don't punish him, Sensei. It's Christmas and I know he's sorry. Please, Sensei," Leo added, widening his sapphire eyes and turning on a puppy dog expression that always worked on his dad.

Splinter looked at his second eldest son and said, "Raphael, help us pick up the tree and place the star on the top and behave or Santa won't come. I will tell him not to deliver your presents."

"Yes, Sensei," Raph said, shooting a grateful glance at Leo. Then Raph hung his head and said sheepishly, "I'm sorry for my behavior."

Raph and the others picked up the tree and set it up right. Then Raph climbed onto a chair and placed the star on top and smiled triumphantly. "All done." He climbed down and said, "Thanks, Leo."

"What are best friends for?" Leo said. "Fantastic job, little brother," Leo added, patting Raph's shoulder and making him beam.

"Bed time," Splinter said, looking at the clock on the wall.

"Sensei, please can we stay up. Just one more hour?" Mikey begged.

"No, Michelangelo, otherwise Santa won't come. It's ten and you boys should have been in bed two hours ago. Off to bed. What is it, Raphael?" Splinter asked, as Raph tugged on his arm.

"Can Leo and I sleep together tonight, Sensei?"

"As long as you actually do sleep, Raphael, and don't stay up all night talking."

"You sleep with Leo most nights, Raphie," Mikey said. "Is Leo your boyfriend?"

"Shut up!" Raph snarled, his golden eyes stony. "I ain't gay..."

"My son, do you know what gay is?" Splinter asked.

Raph nodded and said, "It's when two boys like one another and me and Leo don't. We're best buds, Mikey."

"You do like one another," Don said.

"Yeah," Raph said. "But NOT LIKE LIKE, Donnie!"

"Raphael," Splinter said, changing the subject. "Make sure you put milk and cookies on the table. Don't forget. Santa will be very hungry after his long trip."

"It's my turn to do that," Mikey whined.

"No, it's Raph's," Don said. "Can we have a couple biscuits, Sensei? We'll share. Please."

"All right," the old rat said. "Wait here."

Splinter returned and said, "I'm afraid there are only two chocolate cookies left on the plate I kept for you boys and Santa's plate is untouched. Anyone know what happened to them? Michelangelo?"

"Not me, Sensei," Mikey piped up and Donnie wouldn't either.

"Hmm."

Raph shuffled his feet nervously and looked at the floor. "Raphael?" Splinter said. "Do you know what happened to the cookies?"

"I ate them, Sensei," Leo said. "I woke up, ate them all and then my stomach was sore. I'm so sorry."

"That is wrong, Leonardo," Splinter said crossly. "Now your brothers can't have any, but are you sure it wasn't Raphael?"

"Positive, Sensei."

"We can make more, Sensei," Mikey said. "Please don't be mad at Leo. He was just hungry."

"I will not this time, Leonardo," Splinter said. "Your bellyache was sufficient punishment. Go to bed my sons," he added, reaching out his arms and hugging his sons. "Sleep well. I love you."

"Love you, Sensei," the brothers said in unison.

As they headed to bed, Leo and Raph forgot about the mistletoe and walked underneath it. "Hey, wait, Raphie," Donnie said, grabbing Raph's arm.

"What, genius?" Raph demanded.

"You have to kiss Leo."

"Why?"

"You walked underneath the mistletoe!"

"Kiss, kiss, kiss," Mikey chanted, earning scowls from his two oldest brothers.

"Do I have ta?" Raph asked.

"It's tradition," Splinter said. "And kissing a guy isn't being gay, Raph. You can kiss on the cheek. Siblings do it."

"Well, it'll hardly be on the lips," Raph retorted. "Come on, Leo. Let's get this over with."

"Ugh!" Leo said in revulsion, wrinkling his beak. "Make it quick."

Raph pressed his lips together, closed his eyes, like he'd seen on TV, leaned forward and pecked Leo on the cheek. "Done," he said, and before anyone could comment, he grabbed Leo by the hand and dragged him off to bed.

As Splinter watched his sons go to their rooms, he thought, Raphael and Leonardo are always affectionate with one another and I have a feeling that someday that affection will turn beyond a brotherly relationship. It's only natural that they would seek someone of their kind out for a mate and given that there are no other mutant turtles, they will turn to one another. I have no problem with them becoming a couple, because they are well-suited. I just hope it doesn't impact negatively on the team.

XXX

Inside Leo's bedroom, the two oldest were talking in bed. "Donnie needs ta take that shit mistletoe down, Leo," Raph said.

"Didn't like kissing me, huh?" Leo teased.

"Very funny. Did ya like it?"

"Um, no. 'Course not."

"Liar. Ya liked it, didn't ya?" Raph said, and smirked.

"You're my brother and I liked it, because of it, but that's all."

"Yeah, same here, but don't think I'll kiss ya again."

"I hope not. Your breath stinks."

"It doesn't," Raph huffed.

"Just teasing you, little brother. You smell like lavender and girly shit."

"I do NOT and ya cussed. Yer halo's gonna slip off."

"You're a bad influence and no, you smell like a boy. All macho."

"Yeah," Raph said, flexing his biceps. "I'm gonna be big and strong someday and we're gonna fight crime together always. What would ya do if ya met a girl?"

"Tell her to get lost. I don't need her. All I want is you, my best friend."

Raph grinned and kissed Leo on the cheek. "I know I said I wouldn't kiss ya again," Raph said, as he looked at a shocked Leo, whose jaw had dropped. "But that's for stickin' up for me earlier. Ya could have told Sensei it was me who ate the cookies."

"No. That would be tattling, Raphie, and you remember I caught you and joined in. We fought over the last choc biscuit and then shared it. I'd get into just as much trouble, but that's not the only reason why I lied."

"Then why?" Raph asked, raising an eye ridge.

"I wanted to protect you, because it's my job to and because I love you. Makes me sad when you get into trouble. You're my baby brother and there's nothing I wouldn't do for you."

"Even lyin'."

"Yeah."

"And for Donnie and Mikey too?"

"Yes, but you're my favorite brother."

Raph beamed and planted a kiss on Leo's cheek again. "That's 'cause I wanted ta say I feel the same way Leo, and I'd die for ya. Yer my hero."

"Raphael and Leonardo," Splinter said, standing in the doorway and having seen the tender kiss. "Go to sleep, my sons. It is very late."

"Hai, Sensei!" Leo and Raph said in unison and pulled the covers over their heads the way they often slept. Leo fumbled for Raph's hand, like he did every evening they were together, and whispered, "Night, Raphie. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Leo," Raph said, not pulling away. He usually shied away from contact from others, but not from Leo, who he adored and practically worshipped. Raph knew that wouldn't change.

Yes, Splinter thought, closing the door and heading to his room. In the not too distant future, those two will be asking me to bless their union and I will give it on condition it doesn't affect the team in a negative way. After all, love is rare to find and I will be most happy if they find it. Everyone deserves to be loved. Even mutants.


	28. The blessing

FLASHBACK: FIVE YEARS EARLIER: JANUARY 10

The turtles were sparring in the dojo when they heard a familiar voice. "Is anyone home?" Karai called from the lounge. "I'm home from Japan."

Splinter said, "That is enough practice for now, my sons. Let us go welcome Karai home."

"Hai, Sensei!" the turtles said and followed their father into the lounge.

XXX

"Greetings, Father," Karai said. "Hi, guys. Miss me?" she added, her eyes roving over Leo's muscular body approvingly.

"Hello, my daughter," Splinter said, and folded her into a hug. "It is good to see you again."

"Likewise, Father."

"Hi, Karai," Don said warmly.

"Yo, sister," Mikey said. "Welcome home."

"Hello," Raphael said, standing closer to Leo and glaring daggers at Karai, mentally telling her to back off. Karai disengaged herself from Splinter and met Raphael's amber gaze evenly, not backing down.

"Had a good trip?" Leo asked, sensing the tension between his mate and Karai.

"Yes, thanks," Karai said. "But I have missed you," she said, staring directly at Leo. He blushed and ducked his head, while Raphael continued to glower. "You would love it, Leonardo. I wish you'd gone with me."

"Maybe someday," Leo muttered.

"Raphael, you do not seem pleased to see your sister," Splinter said. "May I ask why?"

Before Raphael could comment, a female voice could be heard from the entrance of the lair. "Guys, I'm here," Mona Lisa declared, setting down her bags, running to Raphael, wrapping her arms and tail around him and smashing her lips onto his in a passionate French kiss.

Raphael pulled away and said crossly, "Mona, please."

Leo had watched them kiss jealously and now he stood, arms crossed, his sapphire eyes stony, and said, "What's going on, Raphael?"

"Yes, my son," Splinter said. "Do tell us."

"Raphie invited me to come stay with you," Mona explained. "Didn't you, Raphie?"

"That was before…"Raphael began. "Before me and Leo….Um." Raphael rubbed the back of his neck nervously and shuffled his feet.

"Go on, my son," Splinter said.

"What he's trying to say," Leo said. "Is that while you and Karai are very beautiful, Mona, we're not interested."

"Raphie, you're asexual?" Mona asked.

"I think what they're trying to say," Karai said and curled her lip in disgust. "Is that they like one another and are a couple. Is that right, my brothers?"

"Yeah," Raphael said, grabbing Leo's hand and looking at Splinter, trying to gauge his view on the matter, but the aged rat's face was neutral. "We've always been close, but we've realized our feelings are more than brotherly. We're in love. Yeah, I know we were raised as brothers, Sensei, but there's no proof we're related and…"

"Is this true, Leonardo?" Splinter asked, cutting Raphael off.

"Yes, Sensei, and we…We want to be together as mates."

"What about me, Raphie?" Mona asked, blinking back tears. "Did you ever like me?"

"Mona, there was **NEVER** an us," Raphael said.

"Bullshit, Raphael. You told me you liked me."

"At the time I thought I did, Mona, but since then I've realized that my feelings for ya were just of friendship. Leo's the one I've always loved. I'm sorry I hurt ya."

"You did, Raphael," Mona said, covering her face and starting to sob.

"What about me, Leo?" Karai demanded. "We've always had chemistry."

"Yes, but that's all we have. Raph and I have tons in common and we're good for one another."

"He'll disappoint you, Leo! I never would."

"I never saw this coming," Mikey said. "Did you, Donnie?"

"I did," Don said despondently, as his heart sank. He'd always had a thing for Raphael and hearing he was with Leo broke his heart.

"So, Sensei?" Leo asked, his heart hammering, and looking at Splinter, who'd remained silent, his face still impassive. "What do you think?"

"To the dojo, Raphael and Leonardo," Splinter ordered, tapping his cane on the ground. "The rest of you can go start dinner. Mona Lisa, you are still welcome to stay here."

Raphael gulped and clutched Leo's hand tightly. Leo looked at him and mouthed, "It's going to be okay, Raphie, whatever he says. I won't be separated from you." Then they went into the dojo.

XXX

A few minutes later, Raphael and Leo were on the ground, kneeling before Splinter, their eyes closed and their chests hammering, as they waited for Splinter to speak. The aged rat studied his sons and stroked his whiskers thoughtfully. That they were a couple did not surprise him, because he had long anticipated that it would happen. Raphael and Leonardo had always been close. "Open your eyes, my sons," Splinter said.

Raphael and Leonardo opened their eyes and Raphael glanced at Leo, who said, "Father, may I speak?"

"Only when I have finished what I wish to say."

Oh, shit, Raphael thought. He's gonna send one of us away. "Sensei?"

"Raphael!" Splinter said sternly. "I said let me speak. You will have your turn. How long have you been together, Leonardo?"

"Two days."

"Have you been intimate, Raphael?"

"Just kissin'. Me and Leo wanna wait until we're both ready," Raphael said, his cheeks reddening. "And we were gonna ask for yer blessin', but it's been a crazy couple of days and we wanted ta see…"

"So my blessing is important?"

"Yes, Sensei," Leo said. "But at the same time, if you said no, I'd still be with Raph. I love him too much to be separated from him. It would kill me to leave the lair, but I would if I had to."

"I see," Splinter said, stroking his whiskers. "Raphael, would you do the same thing?"

"In a nanosecond," Raphael said, looking at Leo tenderly. "With no regrets. Me and Leo belong together like pizza and cheese."

"I agree," Splinter said with a warm smile, making his sons gasp in surprise.

"Really, Sensei?" Raphael asked.

"Yes, my son. You and Leonardo have always had an extremely close bond and are two sides of the same coin. You have so much in common and I do believe will balance one another out."

"You're giving us your blessing, Sensei?" Leo asked in amazement. "I thought you'd be against it."

"Leonardo, love is rare to find and even mutants deserve love. It is normal that being two of the only four of your kind, you would seek one another out for a mate. I will allow your union on condition it's not detrimental to the team and you will not favor Raphael over your other brothers in combat."

"I wouldn't let him, Sensei," Raphael said, his heart leaping in joy and his face breaking out into a large grin. "You hear that, Leo? He said yes!" Raphael could not resist pumping his fists in the air in jubiliation and letting out a whoop of happiness.

"You sure?" Leo asked. "You don't mind, Sensei?"

"No, my sons. Now, stand up." Raphael and Leonardo stood up, facing one another, and Splinter placed a paw on each of their shoulders and said, "I bless your union, my sons. May you have a long and happy one and many children."

"Kids?" Raphael said and gulped nervously. "We ain't thinkin' bout kids now, Sensei. Not for a long time. We just wanna date and enjoy each other."

Splinter smiled knowingly, feeling there would be babies within the next year. He smiled and said, "I know that, Raphael, but given that you can have babies, there will be. I look forward to being a grandpa someday. Now, go, my sons. I am sure the others have dinner prepared."

Raphael and Leo left the room, holding hands, and went into the lounge. "He said yes?" Mikey asked, looking at the happy couple. "Aww. I'm so happy for you! Group hug!" Mikey said, throwing his arms around his brothers.

Raphael disengaged himself and said, "Where are the others, Mikey?"

Mikey pulled away from Leo and said, "Karai said she had things to do and Mona left, but she left a note for you, Raphie. Here it is." Mikey handed Raphael a piece of paper.

Raphael read, "Dear Raphael, while your relationship with Leo has come as a huge shock, I don't bear you any animosity. You deserve love and to have someone who makes you happy. That's all I ever wanted. I'm sorry it won't be with me and I'll miss you so much, but I won't cause any trouble and I hope things work out with you and Leo. And that you and Leo have a bunch of babies. Donnie told me you could carry babies. Don't be mad. He thought we were together and that I needed to know that. My fault. I said we were together. Anyway, be safe, Raphael. Love always, Mona xxx."

"Babies?" Mikey said, his face lighting up. "Raphie, you can carry babies?"

"Yeah. So?" Raphael demanded.

"I'm gonna be an uncle! Oh, I can't wait!" Mikey exclaimed. "I'm gonna be the best uncle!"

"Whoa. Wait, Mikey. We only just started dating," Leo said.

"Yes, Mikey," Don said quickly, entering the lounge. "They only just started dating. Things may not work out, so don't count your chickens before they hatch."

"And why wouldn't things work out, Don?" Raphael asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Um, you may have a huge fight and break up."

"Hah," Raphael scoffed. "Not gonna happen. Me and Leo are gonna make things work, Donnie, and people just have ta accept that."

XXX

Splinter came out of the dojo and said, "While I was meditating after giving Raphael and Leonardo my blessing, it occurred to me that we have not been away in a long time. Donatello, why don't you call Miss O' Neil and ask her if we could go away to the farmhouse for a few days."

"Yes, Sensei," Don said, avoiding looking at Raphael. "I'll call her after supper."

"Where is Karai?"

"Left and so did Mona," Raphael said. "She left me a sweet note wishin' me well with Leo."

"Come on. Let's have dinner," Mikey said. "I made beef stir fry and I'm going to make cake. We need to celebrate Raph and Leo's union. And you know what? The next time we celebrate will be their bonding ceremony and after that babies. Raphie's going to carry lots of them."

"Enough 'bout babies, Mikey!" Raphael growled, advancing on his brother.

Mikey ran into the kitchen, screaming, "Help me, Leo!" Raphael raced after him and the rest of the family laughed. Just another normal day in the Hamato household.

XXX

Over supper, Mikey couldn't help talking about babies again, earning a scowl from Raphael, while Don picked at his food, hoping no one would notice he was miserable. The only one who did was Leo, who said, "Donnie, you okay?"

"I'm fine, Leo."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Leo."

"Okay," Leo said, and looked at his mate sitting next to him. Raphael had managed to change the subject about babies to comics and he and Mikey were having an animated discussion.

XXX

After dinner, Don called April and then he went into the lab. Splinter went to his room and Mikey said he wanted to go play video games in his room.

Left alone in the lounge, Raphael and Leo plopped down onto the sofa. Raphael scowled when he turned the TV on and saw it was a documentary about turtles on the beaches of Turkey. Hundreds of little hatchlings were making their way to the ocean. "Ugh, Leo. Babies again!" he said in disgust. "First Mikey and now this blasted channel!"

"You don't want babies, Raphie?"

"I do, but I don't wanna hear 'bout them every five seconds. Do ya want babies?"

"Yeah, but not for the next few years. Is that selfish? I just want you. Maybe when we're in our twenties."

"Fine by me and only two."

"Deal," Leo said, and kissed his lips. Raphael kissed him back and they made out passionately for a few minutes before coming up for air. Leo changed the channel and covered them with a blanket and snuggled close, they watched an action movie. This has been the most amazin' day, Raphael thought, stealing a glance at his mate. Me and Leo have Sensei's blessin' and I know we're gonna have an incredible life together. I just hope Karai ain't plannin' on causin' trouble.


	29. Love

PRESENT DAY: JUNE 7

Leo woke up later that afternoon and looked at his sleeping mate, who had a smile on his face. He looks like an angel, Leo thought. I am so blessed to have him. "See somethin' ya like?" Raphael asked, sensing him staring.

"Yes, you," Leo said, and kissed him on the lips. "You're so perfect, Raph." His mate blushed and Leo grinned. "I love seeing you all flushed, especially beneath me. You look so beautiful."

"I ain't beautiful," Raphael said, reddening.

"You are. How did I get so lucky to have you?"

"I'm the lucky one, Leo," Raphael said, scooting closer and taking Leo's hand in his. He pressed kisses to Leo's knuckles and said, "It's been five amazin' years. The best years of my life. Ya've given me a reason for livin', gorgeous kids and I couldn't be more thankful. I probably don't tell ya enough, but I love ya so, so much." He leant in for a kiss and groaned when there was a knock at the door. "As usual, we get interrupted. Who's there?"

"It's me, lovebirds," Mikey said. "I'm cooking dinner. It'll be ready in twenty minutes. It would be nice if you could join us."

"Ya hungry, Leo?" Raphael asked. "Ya feelin' okay?"

"Yes. That sounds nice, Mikey. Thank you."

"So," Raphael said, "We have twenty minutes to do whatever we want. And I got somethin' fun we can do." He lazily trailed a hand down Leo's plastron, settling it on his tail and added huskily, "It's called hole in one. Wanna play?"

"There's something I want to talk about, Raph," Leo said, ignoring the shivers Raphael's touch sent down his spine.

"So no playin'?" Raphael asked disappointedly, sticking his lower lip out.

"Not now. This is important. I want to spend my remaining days at the lair, Raph. The farmhouse is great, but it's not home. Yes, I know the sewers are damp, musty and smelly, but it's our home. We were raised there and I wouldn't feel happy anywhere else. I want the familiarity of our home. The eggs will travel safely."

"When do ya wanna go home?"

"The day after tomorrow. When I pass, I want to be cremated and some of my ashes scattered at the farmhouse, some on Turtle Island and the rest at our favorite spot."

"Fine, but I also wanna keep some of yer ashes with me, so I know ya will always be near," Raphael said with a sob and nuzzled into Leo's neck, inhaling his familiar and comforting smell of musk mixed with sandalwood.

Leo kissed the back of his neck and said, "I will always be your mate, Raph, and I'll always be with you."

"In spirit ain't enough, Leo. I want ya with me physically. Why do ya have ta die?"

"I don't have the answer. It's something I have asked, but I don't have any right to ask it. The question should be: Why not me? What makes me so special that I shouldn't get sick? How is my life worth more than someone else's? The answer is I'm not any more special than the next person."

"Stop philosophizing, Leo! And ya are ta me. Ya shouldn't…"

Leo cut him off and said, "Promise me something."

"What?" Raphael asked, looking up into Leo's sapphire eyes.

"I want you to take the kids to Japan when they're older. I always wanted to go there and I think they'd love it. Leo jr loves the folklore and the stories about Martial Arts. He's almost ready to learn ninjitsu. I want you to teach him and all of the kids, including the girls. I want you to teach them that not all humans are bad. April and Casey were our friends. I know you're probably thinking of leaving when I pass, but that's a bad, bad idea, Raphie. You'll have six kids relying on you. How will you cope? At least back home, you'll have our family. And what if you guys were captured? If you have to go, don't go longer than a few days at most and go alone. Uprooting the kids so soon after my death won't do them any good. They'll need familiarity and the family. I want you to consider taking Donnie as a mate."

"Is that all ya wanna ask?"

"Did you hear me?" Leo asked, pulling an exasperated face.

"Yeah, Leo. I heard ya."

"Will you do as I ask?"

"I said I would earlier, Leo, but I don't want Donnie. The rest I'll do. Stop askin' bout him. I'll never want him, okay? And don't tell me that Donnie'll be lonely either. Don't guilt trip me like that! Won't work."

Leo visibly relaxed and said, "That reassures me, but I do feel bad about Don."

"Yeah, well, maybe he'll get lucky and find a mutant. Mona Lisa's available!"

"She's not his type. Donnie needs…"

Ali began to scream lustily and Leo got to his feet, picking up both twins. "I have this, Raph," he said. He quickly fed them and changed them. Then he placed them back into the cot and kissed their beaks. "You two are the sweetest little angels that ever lived," he said tenderly. "And so is your daddy."

"Ugh, Leo!" Raphael said, his cheeks crimson. "Don't tell them that. Yer gonna ruin my tough guy image."

Leo chuckled, cupped Raph's face with his hands, kissed him and said, "You're just a big teddy bear, Raphie, despite your gruffness. Everyone knows that."

"Yeah, well, I won't be after dinner," Raphael said with a smirk. "If yer up ta it, I'm gonna pound…"

"Dinner," Don called from outside the bedroom. "Hurry up. It's getting cold. Mikey's cooked lamb chops."

"Be right there, Donnie," Leo said, and grabbed Raphael's hand.

As the lovers went to the kitchen, Raphael thought, when he's gone, I'm leavin' and takin' my kids with me. I can't live in a place where there are so many memories of Leo. I just can't.

XXX

At dinner, Leo ate hungrily and listened to his family chattering away. It warmed his heart and saddened him at the same time. I'm going to miss this, he thought. Being with my family. The special moments. Watching the kids play, listening to Raph's laugh, his churring when I pleasure him, seeing his flushed face and those stunning golden eyes of his sparkle. I'm going to miss it all incredibly.

"Ya okay, Leo?" Raphael asked from beside him. "Ya look spaced out?"

"Just thinking. I'm fine, Raph. Today's a good day."

"Yeah, well, I did some thinkin' too," Raphael said in a lower seductive tone. "After dinner, we're goin' ta the beach for some quality time." He placed a hand under the table on Leo's tail and gently squeezed it, making Leo blush and duck his head.

The family didn't notice and Lily said, "Can we roast marshmallows on the fire, Daddy?"

"Of course," Raphael said. "But ya have ta do it with yer uncles, because we're goin' swimmin'."

"Aw. Can we come too?" Leo jr asked.

"No," Leo said. "It's late, but you can tomorrow."

"Yippee!" Lily said. "I love the beach so much. I love it here. I wish we could live here. It's so nice."

"Ya done?" Raphael asked, changing the subject. "Are ya done, Leo? If so, go wash yer hands and then go watch some TV. Yer uncles will be there in a bit."

"Okay, Daddy," Lily said, standing up. "Come on, Leo. First one to the bathroom gets to watch what they want!"

"You're on!" Leo jr said, springing to his feet and running out of the room, followed by his sister.

The adults finished their meal. Then Kala said, "That was wonderful. Thanks, Mikey."

"Yes. Thanks, Mikey," Mikey's brothers said in unison.

"You're welcome," Mikey said.

Kala offered to wash up and Mikey said he'd help her. Raphael stood up and said, "Me and Leo are goin'. See ya guys later." He winked and added, as he helped Leo to his feet, "Don't wait up."

XXX

At the beach, Leo and Raphael sat down on the golden sand, holding hands and gazing at the moon, which had just appeared. "It's so magnificent," Leo said in awe.

"Ain't half as breath takin' as ya," Raphael husked. "Yer incredible, Leo. From those blue jewels of yers ta yer adorable little tail and of course yer perfect ass and toned thighs. Yer a walkin', breathin' god and yer mine. I still can't believe it even after all of these years."

"I feel the same way about you, Raph," Leo said, and kissed him passionately. Raphael eagerly returned the kisses and their tongues battled for dominance, as hands explored, and their plastrons ground against one another's, causing loud rumbles to roll up their throats at the amazing feeling. Both felt extremely tight in their shells and it wasn't long before they dropped down, semi-erect cocks, leaking precome. Panting, Leo broke the kiss and pushed his brother down into the sand. "About pounding," Leo said in a low tone. "It's my turn to top, so be a good boy, Raphie, and spread your legs."

"Yer the only one I'd ever be uke for, Leo," Raphael said, parting his legs and looking at his mate lovingly. "Make me yers. Claim me and be as rough as ya like. Ya know I can handle it."

"You sure?" Leo asked, running a hand down Raphael's muscular legs and making him shiver.

"Ya know it. Ram into me. Fuck me hard!"

"So impatient," Leo said with a laugh and lined his dick at Raphael's entrance. Without prepping him, Leo thrust inside of him and Raphael hissed at the sudden intrusion. "You okay?" Leo asked in concern.

"Fine. Keep goin'!"

Leo lifted up Raphael's legs, placing them around his waist, so he could go in deeper. Then he resumed thrusting, stabbing Raphael's sweet spot repeatedly, causing deep rumbles to emanate from Raphael's throat. Leo looked at him tenderly; loving the noises he was pulling out of his mate and knowing he was the only one who drew them. Raphael was spectacular, but Leo thought he was even more gorgeous lying beneath him, his eyes closed, his tail on display and his gorgeous legs spread for his access. Yes, Raphael is a god, Leo thought, as a churr escaped his own throat. A god to savor and love. He's my perfect drug and I've never tired of him. I know if I wasn't dying, we'd be together forever. We're soulmates.

Leo intensified his thrusting and a short time later, he came, churring and shouting Raphael's name and spraying his milky essence deep inside of his brother. Raphael came a minute later, growling softly and yelling Leo's name, coating his plastron white.

Leo pulled out of his brother with a satiated sigh and kissed his lips before lying down and wrapping his arms around him. Raphael nuzzled into him and whispered, "That was the best beach sex I ever had, Fearless."

"That's the only beach sex you've ever had," Leo said with a grin.

"Yeah, but it was fuckin' fantastic. Thank ya. And I love the afterglow. Snuggled with ya."

"See, you are a teddy bear!"

"Yers," Raphael said, and kissed his lips. "I love ya so much, Leo. Good thing I'm on the pill otherwise I'd fall gravid after all the fuckin' we've done."

"Love you too, Raph. And I'm on the pill too, just in case. Donnie says that's wise. My body couldn't handle the pressure of babies. They'd zap my energy and I need all the energy, so I can fight. I am fighting, Raph. I talk of my death, but it's not because I'm a quitter. I'm just preparing you for…If my body gives out."

"I know," Raphael said, pressing himself even closer against Leo and resting his head on his plastron. "Yer my brave Leo and I've never thought ya a quitter. I know ya will fight. Ya always have. No more talk 'bout death and cancer tonight. Please, Leo."

"We should probably head back."

"Yeah," Raphael said with a yawn, but made no attempt to move.

"Like now."

"Five minutes."

"All right."

Leo stroked Raphael's face and watched, as his brother's eyes closed and he began to snore gently, his plastron rising up and down, as he slept. Yes, Raphael is an angel, Leo thought. He's brought me so much happiness and I'm going to give my all and fight.


	30. A Christmas blessing

FLASHBACK FIVE YEARS PRIOR: DECEMBER 24

'Twas Christmas Eve, and the Hamato family were gathered in the lounge, decorating the large Christmas tree that Mikey, Leo, and Donnie had foraged from the forest they'd driven to earlier that day. Carols were playing and cups of alcohol free egg nog rested on the coffee table, as well as bowls of chocolates and lebkuchen (the mouth-watering spiced German cookies that the family loved). Mistletoe was hung all around the lair and tea lights cast their glow over the room. All very festive. Christmas was the Hamato's favorite time of the year, especially Mikey's, who still believed in Santa even though his brothers had told him multiple times he didn't exist. Presents were few, but they were all thought out and precious. Mostly handmade that the brothers had worked on throughout the year. They always gave Mikey the most, loving how his eyes lit up, as he opened his gifts. Mikey was their joy and the world would be so much greyer if he wasn't around.

Splinter and Raphael watched from the sofa, the latter lovingly rubbing his swollen belly. Six months gravid, Raphael was due to lay his eggs any day and the family was hoping it would be a Christmas baby. Raphael didn't mind what day it came, but the sooner the better. While he loved being gravid, he couldn't wait to get back into training and going out on patrol, having been on the side lines the past four months and he was sick of resting and Leo's fussing. Leo looked up, smiled at his mate and said, "Think you can help us, Raphie?"

"I'll try, but hurts ta stand, Leo. My feet are so swollen," Raphael said, struggling to get to his feet. In a flash, Leo was by his side and helped him up. "Thanks," Raphael said, linking his hand in Leo's and slowly walking to the tree. Leo handed him some fairy lights and Raphael placed it on the tree, while humming The First Noel, one of his favorite carols. "The tree looks stunnin'," Raphael declared. "I love that it's decorated in all our colors. Sensei, ya wanna help?"

"No, my son," Splinter said. "I'm content to watch you." He wrinkled his nose and added, "I smell something burning!"

"Shit!" Mikey said in alarm. "I hope it's not the turkey!" He quickly ran to the kitchen, praying the food was okay.

"Mikey, don't worry," Don said. "If it is, we can order takeout."

"Not the point!" Mikey yelled. "I didn't spend all day slaving in the kitchen to eat takeout, Don!"

"Takeout's better than some of yer concoctions," Raphael said, stringing up another fairy light.

"I heard that, Raph," Mikey said, re-entering the lounge. "Don't forget you've been loving my creations with your strange cravings, like, let's see. Peanut butter and anchovies? Jellybeans and mayonnaise? Pickles and custard? Should I go on? And the food's fine, guys, but the mince pies are burned. Sorry."

"Barf!" Don said, pulling a face. "Don't remind me. I still can't believe you ate that, Raph."

"I can't help it!" Raphael said, and suddenly winced, as a stab of pain hit him.

"You okay, Raph?" Leo asked anxiously.

"Fine. Probably just a reaction ta Mikey's chili-raspberry tarts I had earlier."

"Maybe you should lie down."

"Leo, I said I'm fine," Raphael growled. "Please quit yer naggin'. Yer drivin' me crazy."

"All right, but the minute…."

"LEO! ENOUGH!"

"Give him a break, Raph," Don piped up. "Leo's just concerned."

"I know that, Donnie, but I said I'm fine and I am. Now, pass me that light, Leo." His mate did and Raphael strung it up. Admiring his handiwork, Raphael added, "Tree's all done. Just the star ta do and it's my turn." He grabbed the silver star and placed it at the top and said with a grin, "All done."

"Great job," Leo said, wrapping an arm around his mate. "Do you think Santa will come this year? Have you been good, Raphie?" Leo added in a lower, seductive tone that sent tingles down Raphael's spine and made him feel embarrassingly tight in his shell.

"I've been so good, Leo. Wanna reward me?" Raphael said with a smirk. "I know somethin' ya can do."

Splinter cleared his throat and said, "Others are present. This is not the time, my sons."

"Sorry, Sensei," Leo said apologetically.

"Mikey, did you remember to set out cookies for Santa?" Don asked.

"Yes, bro. Choc chip and there's tons more of them. I know mommy here wants some," Mikey teased, stroking Raphael's belly.

Golden eyes glowered at Mikey and swatted his hands away. "How many times do I have ta tell ya I'm not a mommy!" Raphael snapped. "I'm a daddy!"

"I get it, but it's fun riling you up!"

"Yeah, well just wait until I've laid the eggs. Yer gonna be sorry!"

"Aw. You're so cute when you're mad, Mommy!"

"That's it!" Raphael said furiously, raising his fists. His golden eyes blazing.

"Raphael! Michelangelo!" Splinter said sternly. "Desist. It's Christmas and that's uncalled for. Michelangelo, is dinner ready?"

"Yes, Sensei."

Splinter stood and said, "Let's go eat, my sons."

XXX

Seated at the kitchen table, the family tucked into the beef curry that Mikey had cooked, complete with sambals, rice and home made poppadams and naan bread for those who preferred that. "So," Mikey said around a mouthful of rice, "You guys thought of a name for the baby yet? If you're stuck, how about after me? Or if a girl, Michaela."

"We've been over this, Mikey!" Raphael said, pulling an exasperated face. "We ain't namin' the baby that. If a girl she's gonna be called Lily and Leo if a boy. We've decided and we ain't changin' our minds."

Raphael suddenly grimaced as a twinge of pain hit him again. Leo noticed and said, "Raph? You okay?"

"My son?" Splinter said. "Is it time?"

Raphael sucked in a deep breath and said, "I think so. Argh. I think my water broke!"

"Quick," Don said, rising to his feet. "We have to get him to the infirmary. Leo, you help me. Mikey, go get cold cloths and some water."

"Is it the baby?"

"Yes, Mikey. The baby's coming. Hurry!"

Leo and Don helped Raphael to the infirmary and placed him onto a stretcher, propping up pillows behind him. "Argh!" Raphael yelled. "It hurts, Donnie."

Leo was standing to one side and looking at a loss what to do. "I know, Raph," Don said, examining him. "But it'll soon be over. Leo, be useful and come and hold his hand. He needs you. Like now."

"Yes," Leo said, approaching the bedside and grabbing Raphael's hand. "It's going to be okay, Raphie."

"Got the cloths," Mikey said, entering the room, flanked by Splinter. Mikey handed the cloths to Don and said, "Anything I can do, Don?"

"Start the video cam over there when I tell you the egg's coming out? Got it?"

"Yes, bro. Where's the egg coming out of?"

"Raph's cloaca."

"Gross," Mikey said wrinkling his beak in disgust. "So glad I'm a proper boy and can't lay eggs."

"I am a proper boy!" Raphael screamed.

"Stop upsetting him, Mikey," Leo snapped. "It's all right, Raph. You're fine."

"Easy for ya ta say. Ya don't have a beach boy comin' outta ya." Raph scrunched up his face in agony and gripped Leo's hand so tightly, he winced himself.

"Now I want you to push, Raph," Don said. "And keep pushing, okay?"

"I'm sorry for ruinin' dinner."

"Don't worry. It'll keep. Just push. You can do it, Raph."

"Fuck!" Raphael yelled, as another contraction hit. "It fuckin' hurts so bad."

"Language," Splinter said.

"No disrespect, Sensei, but ya try layin' an egg and then talk ta me 'bout cussin'," Raphael retorted. "Fuck, Leo. Yer fault I'm this way!"

"No, it's yours too," Mikey said. "Takes two, Raphie."

"Fuck off, Mikey! Gah!"

"Push, Raphie," Leo said and kissed his cheek. "Come on, sweetheart. You can do it. I know you can. Push our baby out."

"Come on, Mommy," Mikey teased, earning a glare from Leo.

Raphael pushed and sweat beaded his forehead and glistened on his emerald skin. He pushed for two hours, but the baby wasn't coming out. "I'm tired," Raphael panted. "I can't do anymore. Wanna sleep."

Don wiped Raphael's head with the cloth, peered between his legs and said, "I can see the egg. It's coming, Raph. Push for all you're worth."

"Video cam time," Mikey said, turning it on. Come on, Raphie.

Summoning the last of his strength, Raphael pushed, the toll of his efforts evident on his face, and out popped a perfect, little white egg.

"Wow," Leo said in awe, staring at the egg. "It's so beautiful. I'm so proud of you, Raphie," he added, studying a breathless Raphael. He kissed Raphael's beak. "So very proud. You did an amazing job." He picked up the egg and handed it to Raphael, who ran his hand over it.

"We did it, Leo. We did it. We're parents," Raphael said excitedly. "I can't believe it."

"Congratulations, my sons," Splinter said. "I, too, am proud of you, Raphael."

"Congrats, bros," Mikey said. "Aw. This is a terrific moment of the new parents with the egg. I can't wait to show April and Casey when they come back from Montreal. And I'm an uncle. Wow. I can't wait until the baby hatches. I'm going to be the best uncle!"

"Ya show them this video, Mikey, and yer gonna get my fists in yer face," Raphael said angrily. "It's embarrassin' and for family only!"

"But they're family."

"Mikey, I don't want them seein' this video. Big, macho me givin' birth. It don't sound right and I'd be embarrassed if Casey saw it. He'd think less of me."

"All right, but can I show them the hatching video when it happens?"

"Yeah."

"Congrats, guys," Don said. "But the egg needs to go into an incubator now."

Raphael and Leo kissed the egg and Raphael handed it to Don, who placed it into an incubator.

"How long until it hatches?" Mikey asked, turning off the video cam.

"Two months," Leo said. "Plenty of time for us to finish decorating the nursery and to stock up on baby supplies."

"I wanna sleep now," Raphael said with a yawn.

"Rest, my son," Splinter said. "Good night, my sons. I love you. Merry Christmas."

"When can I start trainin' Raphael asked?"

"Two weeks," Splinter said. "Now, sleep, Raphael. Good night."

"Night, Sensei!" his sons said unison.

When Splinter had gone, Mikey and Don said their goodnights, leaving the new parents alone. Leo pulled up a chair by Raphael's bedside, leant over and kissed him on the lips. "Merry Christmas, my takara."

"Merry Christmas, babe," Raphael said sleepily and closed his eyes. "I love ya."

"Love you too, Raphie. Thank you for the best Christmas present ever."

There no was no answer, as Raphael had fallen asleep, his plastron rising up and down, and as he snored. Our first Christmas as a mated couple, Leo thought, as he watched his mate. Certainly was eventful. We're parents. Can't believe it and I can't wait for the baby to hatch. I know Raphie's going to be an awesome daddy. I'm so lucky to have him and I know we're going to have hundreds of happy years together.

 **A/N Stitcherbell, thank you. Glad you like the story :)**

 **I just love Raph and Leo. They're too adorable together. Hopefully, Casey and April never see the video. Raph would be mortified lol. Thanks to you all for your reviews and support :)**


	31. Christmas Day

FLASHBACK: FIVE YEARS PRIOR DECEMBER 25

Raphael woke early, cracked open an eye and grimaced, as pain coursed through his nether region. He'd known labor would be difficult, but he hadn't expected it to be _that_ sore. It had been the most agonizing pain he'd even endured. No more babies for a while, he thought and no sex. Fuck. I like havin' sex. It's gonna be difficult keepin' my hands off of Leo. He's so fuckin' hot with that gorgeous tail of his, his muscular, toned legs and butt and those eyes. He's a livin' breathin' god and he's mine. Thinking of his mate aroused a stiffening under his shell. Ignoring it, Raphael sat up and reached for a pain pill on the dresser, only to be pulled down by a pair of forest green hands. "No," Leo said, shoving him down onto his shell and nipping his neck. "You're not going anywhere, Raphie."

"Fuck, Leo. I was just tryin' ta get a pain pill."

"Sorry. I thought you were trying to get up," Leo said, shifting away slightly, so that Raphael could get his pill, which he did and swallowed.

"As much as I hate just lyin' around and doin' nothin', Leo, I got no ideas of gettin' up anytime soon. My tail and cloaca hurt like a bitch. That egg did a number on me."

"I'm sorry, baby. Want me to kiss them better?"

"Temptin', Leo, but that'll just lead ta sex and I don't think that's wise now."

"I know what'll make you feel better," Leo said with a wink and shoved him back onto the bed.

"Leo!"

"Sh, Raphie. You're going to like this a lot," Leo said, gently kneeing Raphael's legs apart and coaxing his tail out and into his hands. Leo rubbed it gently, smiling as Raphael closed his eyes and hummed softly in pleasure. He'd always been the most sensitive in his tail and Leo knew it wouldn't be long before Raphael's thick rod dropped down. Leo placed Raphael's tail in his mouth and sucked it to the root, enjoying the unique scent of his mate: musk mixed with gasoline and sweat, enjoying the sounds he was pulling from his brother, whose moans had now increased in volume, his nails clawing into Leo's arms and drawing blood, as pleasure coursed through him.

"Fuck, Leo!" Raphael said, a low rumble rolling up his throat.

With a plop, Leo let go of his now soaking tail and turned his attention to Raphael's slit, alternately licking and rubbing it until with a loud churr, Raphael dropped down into Leo's waiting hands. Leo kissed him on the beak and said, "This will blow your mind." Leo studied the pulsating veins in his brother's engorged cock and thought, Raphael's cock is truly something magnificent. Thick, throbbing and needy, just like he is. Hell, I love him so much and I love hearing those adorable sounds he makes when he's turned on and satisfied.

Leo slowly sucked Raphael's meaty appendage until it was halfway down his throat. Raphael fisted the bedsheet, eyes still closed in sheer bliss, as Leo continued to suck. "Fuck. I'm gonna come," Raphael shouted and it wasn't long before he came, shooting his seed down Leo's willing throat. Leo greedily drank it down, savoring each salty drop as if it was nectar from the gods. Releasing his brother's cock, Leo sucked it clean and pressed his lips to his satiated mate's beak. "Feel better?" he asked, lovingly gazing at Raphael, whose face wore a huge grin.

"Much," Raphael said breathlessly. "Thank ya, baby, but what 'bout ya?"

"I can wait until you're better."

"But that ain't fair, Leo."

"It's not about fairness, sweetheart. I'm just glad I made you happy and you've already done so much. Laying our egg, which was extremely taxing. That's the best gift ever, Raphie, so you lie back and let me take care of you. I want to. There's nothing I love more than making you happy."

"Sometimes I don't think I deserve ya, Leo. Yer so good ta me and I'm grateful."

"You are deserving, Raph," Leo said, stroking his face and making Raphael blush. He was still shy sometimes when it came to feelings. "So very. You're always taking care of me. Let me do the same for you. I'll feel offended if you don't."

"Well, what do ya have in mind? Another blow job?"

"Not now. I'll be right back," Leo said, getting up and walking to the door.

I wonder what he's got planned, Raphael thought.

A few minutes later, Leo returned with a basin of warm soapy water. Setting it down on the bed, he reached into a dresser and pulled out a manicure set. "What are ya doin'?" Raphael asked, quirking his ridges.

"Time for some retail therapy," Leo said, moving the basin closer and placing Raphael's feet into it. "They're going to soak and then I'm going to trim your nails."

"Fuck, Leo! I don't like that," Raphael hissed.

"I know, but they're like talons now, Raph. Both your nails and your toe nails. They were fine when you were gravid and out of action, but if you want to be a ninja again, they need to be cut. How will you handle a sai properly with claws?"

"I kinda like them long. Ya said they were sexy and ya like it when I rake my nails down yer arms."

"Yes, I do, but not when it draws blood!"

"NO!" Raphael snapped. "I ain't havin' them cut. No. Leo, no. They're sexy. Look. Open that dresser there. There's somethin' I want ya ta take out. It's a small red bottle."

Leo did, was he was told, took out the bottle and said in surprise, "Nail varnish?"

"Yeah," Raphael said, his cheeks reddening. "April's nails look really great when she wears it and I thought it might be nice ta try. Don't look at me that way. Ya think it's stupid, don't ya? I'm gonna still be out of action for a bit, so it could be fun, Leo. It's sensual and sexy."

"You aren't thinking of becoming a girl, are you?" Leo thought, stunned his macho brother would want his nails painted.

"NO!"

"Lipstick?"

"No! Forget I said anythin'. Ya just wanna laugh at me."

"If it's what you want, all right. We'll try it, but your nails will be cut when you go back into action."

"Cool. I'm ready."

Leo opened the bottle and slowly painted three coats of scarlet nail polish onto Raphael's nails and toe nails and said when he was done, "There."

Raphael beamed and wiggled his toes in Leo's face. "What do ya think?"

"I have to admit they do look hot."

"Yeah. They'll be hotter pressed against yer cock," Raphael said huskily, and tapped his ruby nails against Leo's cheek, making him blush. "Now yer turn."

"What?" Leo said, aghast.

"Ya said ya wanna make me happy, Leo?" Raphael said manipulatively.

"Yes, but…"

"Then do as I ask. Get the bottle in the second dresser."

"Raph…"

"Now, Leo."

Leo opened the second dresser, took out a bottle of blue nail polish and said, "Now what?"

"I paint ya and yer gonna grow yer nails a bit. For me. It'll be fun in foreplay too. Scoot over, so I can."

"Ugh," Leo said, shifting over, so Raphael could sit up. "Raph, really. I don't…"

"Relax. Yer gonna love this," Raphael said, opening the bottle and lifting up Leo's feet into his lap. He slowly painted three coats, allowing each to dry before the next coat. Then he did the same to Leo's finger nails, beaming at his handiwork when he was done. "I love it," Raphael said, and kissed Leo's hand. "What do ya think, baby?"

"The others are going to laugh, Raph."

"I'll clobber them if they do. Come on, Leo. I like it and ya like mine, so that's all that matters, right?"

"How long are we going to wear this?"

"As long as I want," Raphael said mischievously, a twinkle in his golden eyes. "After all ya wanna make me happy, don't ya?"

"Fine," Leo grumbled.

"Breakfast," Mikey called from outside the bedroom. "Hurry up, dudes. It's getting cold."

"Be right there," Leo said with a sigh, getting up and donning on his gear and mask.

Raphael donned his mask and gear too and said, "Leo, I think the blue polish makes ya look extra sexy and yer eyes pop out."

XXX

Raphael and Leo entered the kitchen and Mikey couldn't contain his laughter when he saw them. "Nice nail polish, guys," he snickered. "Something you're not telling me?"

Leo's cheeks reddened and Raphael hissed, jabbing his finger into Mikey's plastron. "Knock it off. Me and Leo thought it would be fun ta try. A new sexual kink."

"Uh, power to you," Don said, glancing up from his coffee cup. "Wouldn't catch me doing that."

"Doing what?" Splinter asked, entering the room.

"Raph and Leo painted their nails," Mikey said. "It's so feminine, but then Raph _is_ a mommy."

"I'm a daddy, ya fucker," Raphael growled, his golden eyes blazing. "I just thought it would be fun ta try. April's nails always look so pretty."

"Suits you," Mikey teased.

"Raphael, language!" Splinter admonished, sinking into his seat. "Michelangelo, please stop teasing Raph…"

"Raphaela," Mikey finished off. "And Leona. We don't have brothers, Donnie, but sisters."

Donnie stifled a chuckle and nearly choked on his coffee.

"Easy there, Donnie," Raphael said, thumping his shell and making Don glare at him. "Don't want ya dyin' on us. And Mikey I'm a fuckin' guy. We thought…."

"You thought," Leo said, sick of the baiting. "I didn't really…"

"Didn't what?" Raphael demanded.

"Enough!" Leo said, and not wanting to upset his already annoyed mate any further said, "Look, we just thought it'd be fun to try. It's no big deal and it comes off."

"Can we please move on?" Splinter said. "Let your brothers be and let's enjoy Christmas. What have you made, Michelangelo?"

"Chocolate pancakes and bacon and waffles for mommy and daddy," Mikey said, going over to the stove and returning with a large plate of pancakes, waffles and bacon and setting it onto the table. "Tuck in, guys."

Too hungry to argue about being called mommy, Raphael helped himself and began stuffing his face, causing Mikey to grin. "Easy there, mommy. The food's not running away," he said. Raphael kicked him under the table and Mikey yelped. "Ouch. Those nails of yours drew blood, I think, Raph."

"Good! Maybe it'll make ya shut yer mouth!"

Everyone tucked in and helped wash up afterwards. Then they filed into the lounge, ready to open the presents.

XXX

Leo and Raphael took a sofa and Don and Splinter chose another, while Mikey sat on the floor next to the presents, eager to begin his role as Santa and dole out the gifts. They took turns and this year was his turn. "Oh. I wonder what this is," Mikey said, picking up a box and shaking it. "No rattle and it's light. It's addressed to you, Sensei. Here you go."

Splinter opened it and said with a smile, as he wrapped his present, a purple silk scarf, around his neck. "Thank you. I needed a new scarf. Thank you, Leonardo and Raphael."

"Our pleasure," Leo and Raphael said in unison.

More presents were doled out and Don was thrilled to receive several new medical and science books, as well as a new laptop, while Mikey got a couple of recipe books and games. Splinter also got a few crime books and Leo loved his war books. Raphael loved his gifts, which consisted of new boxing gloves from Leo, hot chocolate from Mikey and a new phone from Don. He kept breaking his.

Afterwards, the family went their separate ways to enjoy their gifts. "Thank you so much, baby," Leo said, and kissed Raphael's cheek, as they sat on their bed.

"I got somethin' else for ya," Raphael said. "Look in the cupboard and ya will see a small box."

Leo did, as he was told, opened the box and took out the object. "What is it, Raphie?"

Raphael smirked and said, "It's a cock warmer for when I'm not around. Ya slip it onto yer cock and it keeps it warm and snug. I knitted it. Love it?"

Leo flushed and said, "I do. I'm going to test it…."

"GUYS!" new voices called from the entrance to the lair.

"It's Casey and April," Raphael said. "We'll have ta play later. Come on."

XXX

Inside the lounge after greetings and presents had been exchanged, the brothers and April and Casey sat down. "What's with the nail polish?" Casey asked, glancing at Raphael and Leo's digits.

"Fun for foreplay," Raphael replied. "Leo likes me rakin' my nails down his thick cock. Don't ya?"

"Raph…." Leo began.

April coughed, as Casey's eyes bugged at the blunt comment. He was still getting used to his friend being gay and being Leo's mate, and in truth, seeing them together made him feel awkward. It wasn't because he was jealous. He loved April. It was just seeing his macho friend being so amorous with a male, because he'd always thought Raphael liked girls. And it didn't look right to him! Guys belonged with girls and not other guys, he'd always believed.

"Hey," Mikey said, sensing tension in the room. "Let's watch a movie?"

"I'm game," Raphael said, openly nuzzling his beak against Leo's and making Casey redden in discomfort. Before Leo, Raphael had never been an openly affectionate turtle and here he openly loved his mate, who snuggled back contentedly, something he, too, wouldn't have done before they hooked up.

"Me too," Don said.

"Me three," Casey said. "What do you have, Mikey?"

"I'll get a selection that's in my room. Be right back."

Mikey returned a few minutes later, laden with DVD's, and selecting a blank one, he said, "I don't know what's on this one. It's new and I forgot to label it." He popped it into the DVD player, pressed play and immediately everyone saw Raphael lying on the stretcher, in the throes of labor, his legs parted, as he screamed.

"MIKEY!" Raphael roared, leaping to his feet. "What the hell is this?"

"I'm sorry, Raphie. I thought… Don made a copy for me last night and I didn't realize this was it. I thought this was another blank DVD. I have…."

"What is it?" April asked.

"Raph's laying the egg," Mikey said. "I didn't mean!"

Raphael ejected the DVD, swung a punch at his brother's jaw and hissed, "I begged ya, Mikey, not ta show it. Casey will think I'm weak and pathetic, seein' me like that! But no, ya had ta show it and ta embarrass me!"

"Ouch, Raph," Mikey moaned, rubbing his aching jaw.

"Whoa, Raph. I don't think laying an egg makes you any less of a man," Casey lied. It's, um, not…"Casey fished for the right words and said, "Usual, but it shows strength."

"Don't patronize me, Casey!"

"I'm not. I could never give birth. No way, but you did. That's something to be proud of and you carried the egg for ages too and endured sore feet, a sore a back and intense discomfort. You're a champion. Did you take medication for the labor?"

"No," Raphael said slightly mollified.

"Wow," April said in awe. "Casey's right. You're so brave, Raph. I'm impressed. I definitely want medication when I'm in labor."

"Was no big deal," Raphael said gruffly. "It had ta come out and that was…"

"He could have had a Caesarian," Don said. "But he wanted a normal birth. I think he's courageous."

"Me too," Leo piped up, standing up, crossing to his mate's side and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Raph's my hero."

"And mine," Mikey said. "I prank you, bro, but I love you and I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"Well," Raphael said, his chest puffed up in pride. "I was never weak and I could do it again, Leo, but not yet. I wanna wait a bit. If ya really don't think I'm pathetic, I suppose ya can watch the rest of the video."

"I'd love to," April said.

Mikey placed the DVD back into the player, pressed play and it resumed, and, as Casey viewed Raphael laying the egg, he knew he'd never feel the same way about his friend again and he wished he could erase the images from his mind. In his eyes, Raphael was no longer the same brash warrior he'd befriended. He was Leo's mate, soft and a mommy (yes, he viewed him as a girl, due to the egg laying) and he doubted they'd be hanging out much now that Raphael had new responsibilities, which suited him fine. He knew he couldn't accept the new Raphael.

XXX

After Casey and April had gone home, Leo and Raphael were lying in bed when Raphael said, "Ya've been quiet since April and Casey left."

"Just thinking. Despite what Casey said, I think he's weirded out by it all. I'm sorry. I know he's your friend."

"Leo, as much as he's my pal, if Casey can't accept me and ya together and our egg, then he can fuck the hell off. I don't regret any of it. Yer the most important person in the galaxy. Ya and the egg and that's all that matters ta me. I love fightin', bashin' heads and hangin' out with Casey, but I love bein' with ya more and there's nowhere else I'd rather be. Than by yer side for the rest of my life. It's home and where I belong. Anyone, who can't accept it can fuck off. Do ya have regrets?"

"No. I feel the same way about you and our baby."

Raphael kissed him on the lips and said, "Been a long day, baby. Let's go ta sleep. I might be feelin' better tomorrow and if I am, it's gonna be my turn ta look after ya. Merry Christmas. I love ya."

"Aishiteru," Leo said, gazing tenderly at him. "Merry Christmas, takara."

"Sap," Raphael said, nuzzling into his neck and inhaling his musky scent, his arms wrapped around him. Before he drifted off to sleep, Raphael thought, I may have lost Casey as a friend and that'll be hard. I'll miss him, but I've gained so much. A mate and a baby and I'm truly blessed. This has been the best Christmas ever and I look forward ta many more with my adored and fuckin' sexy Leo.


	32. Devastating news

The next morning, June 8, as dawn broke, Leo woke and stretched his stiff limbs. He and Raphael had ended up spending the night on the beach. It had been a warm evening, so they hadn't been cold. He gazed at his still sleeping mate and smiled. Raphael is so frigging beautiful, he thought, resisting the urge to kiss his brother. Last night was perfect. Just like every day with him has been. It's so sad that we don't have many days left, Leo thought, as a stab of pain hit him. He grimaced and let out a low whine and sucked in a deep breath. That hurt too and he couldn't help moaning again."Babe," Raphael said, instantly alert, his golden eyes fixed on him, concern etched on his handsome face. "Ya okay?" he added, stretching out an emerald hand.

"It's nothing, Raph. Honest," Leo said, and took his hand.

"BS. Ya whined, Leo. Is it the cancer?"

"I'll…."

"Stop it, Leo. Be honest."

"Hurts. Raph, you need to start preparing for life without me. I haven't much time."

"Don't say that. Yer gonna fight, ain't ya?" Raphael asked sadly, as tears rolled down his cheeks. "Ya ain't givin' up, are ya?"

"No. Look, Raph. I'm fighting, but this disease is stronger than me and we don't have access to the medicines that the humans have. You need to accept that I most likely am going to die and you need to be strong for our babies. They need you."

"Fuck this be strong shit! How am I supposed ta be when yer gonna die? Yer my universe, Leo. My everythin'. I wish it were me instead. I fuckin' wish it were me!" Raphael said, and sat up. "I fuckin' pray every night for ya ta be okay and what good does that do? The Great Man doesn't listen! Yer just growin' weaker."

"I understand your anger, Raph, but my illness is not God's fault."

"Then whose fault is it,Leo?"

"No one's. There's no one to blame. It sucks, but it just happens. And it'snot just me. Thousands of peoples' lives are cut short daily, whether it be…."

"I don't give a fuck 'bout other people. I love ya! We've fought many battles, numerous attempts on our lives, but this...Wish we could fight this...Cancer….I fuckin' hate it. I hate that yer gonna leave me and the kids. I hate knowin' that I'm never gonna be able ta love ya and cuddle ya and fuck ya and smell ya. That the kids will grow up without ya."

"I hate it all too, Raph. I'm not afraid of dying, but I'm inconsolable at leaving you. That's what hurts most. Leaving my takara. You."

Raphael sniffed and said, "How many days do ya think we got left?"

"I don't know, but I want my remaining days to be happy ones, Raph. If you're mad, take it out on your punching bag. I just want good memories. Please. Can you do that for me? Baby, the kids need happy memories. Not us arguing and crying and once I've passed, you need counselling."

"Yeah, like counsellin' is an option for mutant turtles," Raphael scoffed. "Be real. I'll deal with it my way."

"That's what I'm afraid of. Please talk to Donnie. He's a good listener."

"Blah, blah, blah. I'm leader now, so I don't gotta listen ta ya."

"It's not an order, Raph. It's a request. Please. One minute you say you'll be fine and the next you wonder how you'll cope. Counselling is part of the solution and letting our family be there for you."

"Fine. I'll talk ta someone."

"You won't, will you?"

"Ugh, Leo. Don't nag. I said I would! I give ya my word I will. There. How's that?"

"As long as you mean it."

"How ya feelin' now?"

"Fine," Leo lied, ignoring the pain coursing through him. "Can we watch the sun rise and then go home?"

"You don't look…"

"Raph, don't mollycoddle me! Please."

"Fine, but straight ta bed when we get home. Dr. Raph's orders," Raphael said, scooting closer and throwing his arms around Leo.

Leo snuggled up to him and together, they watched the sun slowly rise, the brilliant orange and pink lighting the sky, creating the most exquisite canvass that any artist would be proud of. "Wow," Leo said in awe, his sapphire eyes shining in happiness. "It's like a picture post card. So perfect."

"Just like ya. Leo, I love ya so much."

"Back at you, baby," Leo said, and, turning to face him, pressed his lips onto his brother's in a sweet and gentle kiss. "I love you, Raph. Forever and when you see the stars at night, one of them will shine the brightest and that'll be me watching over you."

Raphael choked back a sob and said, as tears ran down his face, "Leo, yer the most precious thing I have."

Leo kissed his tears away and said, "Sh. I'm here. Don't cry. I'm here. Dry your eyes and let's go home and have breakfast with the kids, okay? Let them see us laughing and smiling and the intense love we have for one another. Those are memories they need."

Raphael nodded and said, "Our love will transcend and live on."

"Yes, it will. True love doesn't die. Just transcends and the energy never dies. I will live on in the kids and in you. They are the legacy of our love and I know you'll continue to be an amazing daddy."

"I'm a Neanderthal when it comes ta parentin'. Yer the better daddy."

"Bullshit. Whatever I've done, I wouldn't be able to without your co-parenting. Believe me. And parenting came to you more naturally than it did me. Remember when Leo hatched and he was sobbing, I was afraid to hold him, because he was so small? You were too, but you picked him up so gently and held him close to your plastron, as if you'd done it before. His sobbing immediately stopped, because he felt safe with you."

Raphael chuckled at the memory and said, "Inside, I was trembling and worried I'd drop him. Me being so clumsy and my huge hands. Not built ta hold a precious bundle."

"But you didn't, Raph. You were incredible with him and also the other kids. The kids are blessed to have you and I have been. You make us all of feel so loved and safe. I know it's a cliché, but you're amazing, Raph. Just the way you are. Amazing in every way and not a thing I'd change about you."

"Yer gonna make me cry again," Raphael sniffed.

"Just being honest. You will be fine with the kids, Raph, but you do need…."

"I said I'd go ta counsellin' Leo. Don't nag."

"You'll miss my nagging," Leo teased.

"I will, but right now, I don't wanna hear it. I want us ta go back and spend time with the kids. Can ya stand?"

Leo nodded and gingerly rose to his feet, but another stab of pain hit him and he said with a wince, "I don't think I can walk, Raph. It hurts again."

"I got ya, baby," Raphael said, and scooped him up into his strong arms. "I got ya and don't fight me. When we get back, yer gonna go ta bed."

"Whatever you say, Dr. Raph!"

XXXX

Back at the farmhouse, Raphael placed Leo into their bed. Leo jr was playing outside with Mikey and Kala. "What's wrong with Daddy, Papa?" Lily asked. She'd been watching Frozen with Donnie and, seeing Raphael enter the farmhouse with Leo in his arms, had wanted to know if all was okay.

"He's not feelin' well and just wants some sleep," Raphael said.

"Daddy?" Lily asked, looking at Leo.

"I just want sleep," Leo said with a smile. "I'll be all right, Lily."

"You sure, Daddy?"

"Yes. Go watch the movie. Uncle Don will be there in a bit."

"Okay, Daddy. Love you."

"Love you too, my sweet girl."

When Lily had left, Don said, "What happened, guys?"

"Me and Leo spent the night at the beach," Raphael said. "And today he started feelin' real sore and couldn't breathe. That hasn't happened before, Donnie. We got a real bad feelin' he's….."Raphael's voice trailed off and a stray tear ran down his cheek.

Fear bubbled in Don's chest, because it confirmed that Leo was deteriorating faster than he'd thought. Masking his emotions, Don said, "I'll need to examine him."

Raphael clutched Leo's hand in his and said, "Be gentle."

Leo mustered up a smile and said, "It'll be all right, Raph."

Don had advanced medical equipment that he'd set up for their sojourns at the farmhouse, and he did a thorough examination of Leo. When he was finished, he said in a broken voice, "You guys are right. I'm sorry. Leo's cancer has metastasized. He doesn't have months, he has weeks. Possibly just days."

Letting out a long anguished howl, Raphael dropped Leo's hand and crumpled to the floor in a heap, sobs wracking his body, as Leo attempted to soothe him and Don shed tears of his own. Leo's leavin' me, Raphael thought miserably. He's really gonna be gone and there's nothin' I can do. Nothin'. I wanna die too. Please strike me down. I can't live without him! I can't. He's my universe, my strength, my heart, my soul! I'm nothin' without him.


	33. Prey

Raphael suddenly sprang to his feet, his face ashen and tear streaked, and said, "I'm sorry, Leo, but I can't live without ya. Please forgive me." Before anyone could say anything, he bolted out of the room and farmhouse and into the forest.

"Go after him, Donnie!" Leo yelled. "He's going to do something stupid."

"I'm on it," Don said and ran after Raphael.

XXX

Raphael ran until he was sure he was so deep in the forest that no one would find him. Then, sinking to the ground, he reached for his sai in his obi. His lower lip trembling and tears streaming down his cheeks, he was about to plunge the sai into his plastron, when he heard, "Raphael, my son."

"Dad?" Raphael said in amazement, looking up and seeing Splinter.

"Yes. It is I, my son. Stop. This isn't the answer. Your babies need you."

"Leo's my heart, Dad. I can't live without him. It's…Surely, ya understand. Ya lost yer wife."

"I do understand, Raphael, and I was heart sore and grief-stricken, but I had to carry on for you and your brothers' sakes. You needed me and to tell you the truth, you boys also gave me a reason for living. I am most proud of all of you. My pride and joy. You have to do the same for your babies. Losing one parent is bad enough, but two? No, Raphael. You can't do that to them."

"They'd be fine with Donnie, Mikey and Kala."

"Perhaps, but they'd be better off with you, their father. You know I'm right. There will be difficult times ahead, but there will be moments of happiness too."

"Like what? How can there be any happiness without Leo?"

"I also asked myself that question when Tang Shen passed away. The answer came when I found you and your brothers. You all brought me so much joy and it was a pleasure and a privilege to be your Sensei and father. Your children will do the same, Raphael. They will be your strength and hope and," Splinter said, and smiled. "In the not too distant future, there will be two more Hamato's."

"Yeah. I know the babies are gonna hatch."

Splinter didn't correct him, but he smiled mysteriously and said, "Indeed. Raphael, Leonardo and I do not wish you to follow us into death so soon. You're only nineteen and have the rest of your life ahead of you. We want you to live your life to the fullest and to be there for the babies. That is how you can honor us. Killing yourself is like a slap in the face to us and it will not put Leo's soul at rest. He needs to know that his treasured mate, the father of his babies, will be there for them when he passes. Do you not wish to make Leo's last wishes a reality?"

"Of course I do, but….Look, if I were dyin', Leo'd be like a wall of strength, because he is…He's strong and brave. I ain't. Never have been. On the outside, yeah, but inside, there's always been fear and insecurity. That's the real me and this has only shown me that nothin' has changed. I'm the same weak kid I've always been."

"Nonsense, my son. You underestimate yourself. You are every inch as courageous as Leonardo. You have fought many battles, fighting alongside your brothers and always protecting them. You have never given up when faced with adversity. When told the births of your babies could be life threatening to you, you still went ahead with the pregnancies. That is heroic, Raphael."

"I loved the babies, Dad. How could I abort them?"

"Precisely. It's the same now, Raphael. You loved your children and put their lives ahead of yours, so you need to do the same thing now. Love them and be there for them. Put your weapon away, go home and love them and Leonardo."

"But…."

"No buts, Raphael. You owe it to them."

"But what if I break down?"

"It's all right to crack. Perfectly normal, but it's not all right to end your life, especially as eight babies need you."

"Eight? I don't understand. I only got six. No. Yer jokin', right?" Raphael said in disbelief.

Splinter placed a paw on Raphael's shoulder and said, "When you feel like you're about to break down, tell the family you need time alone. They'll understand. You also need to grieve. You can do this, Raphael. I know you can. You're stronger than you think and you're an incredible father. I have faith in you. I always have. I was hard on you sometimes, because I saw your potential and knew you could do better. The only one who doubted you was yourself."

Raphael choked back a sob and said, "I don't know, Dad."

"I do know and I was right about your potential. Look at you now. A husband and a father. You have a better handle on your temper and you're going to be a fine clan leader. You've excelled, Raphael, and I am so proud to call you my son. I love you."

"Love ya too, Dad, but this…"

"Will only make you tougher, Raphael. Dry your tears and know I am always by your side. Promise me you will do what I said."

"I still ain't sure, Dad, but I will try. I just know I'm gonna fall apart when Leo…When he's no longer here."

"And that's okay. It's normal. He's your mate and you love him. Everyone will understand. So, get up and go home. I love you, Raphael. You can do this."

"Love ya too," Raphael whispered. He stood up, placed the sai back in his obi and buried his head in Splinter's fur, tears running down his face. "I need ya, Dad, and miss ya so much."

Splinter hugged him tightly and said, "So do I, my son. You can do this, Raphael. I know you can. Leonardo knows you can. He's never ever doubted you."

Footsteps sounded and Donnie appeared, relief visible on his face at seeing Raphael alive. "Raph!" he exclaimed.

"Hi," Raphael said.

"Been looking everywhere for you. Leo thought you'd…"

"Nah. I freaked out and needed some space. That's all. Ain't that right, Dad?" he said, looking Splinter's way, but the aged rat had vanished.

"Dad?" Don said in astonishment.

"Nothin'," Raphael said, knowing Don didn't believe in ghosts. "I went ape-shit, but I ain't gonna top myself, Donnie."

"But you said 'please forgive me.' That sounded like you were about to kill yourself, Raph."

"I was gonna, okay? But then I thought 'bout my babies and how much they need me and I couldn't do it. Losin' Leo will be hard enough for them. I know they're small, but they'll still miss him and won't understand where he's gone. I ain't lookin' forward ta that convo. Tellin' them Daddy's gone ta the angels. Never thought I'd have that convo actually. Thought me and Leo would still be together hundreds of years from now, but no… Cancer had ta come and fuck with us and take my Leo!"

"Raph, you won't be alone. We'll all be there for you and the kids."

"I know that and I'm grateful, but it ain't what me and Leo had planned. We had dreams, Donnie. Retirement dreams too."

"I'm sorry, Raph. I…."

"Me too. Listen, I still need a bit of time alone. I won't do anythin' dumb. Tell Leo I'm fine and I'll be home soon. I promise."

"I don't know, Raph. He…"

"Please, Donnie. I swear I'll be home in an hour, okay?"

Donatello shook his head and said, "No. You're coming home with me now, Raph. No arguing. Leo's extremely worried and I'm not leaving you alone. Now!"

"Fine," Raphael huffed. "Damn. Yer stubborn."

"Learned from you," Don quipped. "Get a move on."

The brothers began to wend their back to the cabin, unaware they'd been watched.

XXXX

As they walked home, Raphael thought, ain't no way I'm gravid. Sensei was just yankin' my chain and surely, the Great Bein' wouldn't be so cruel givin' me two more? Ain't six enough?

The brothers were halfway home, when Raphael suddenly felt a sting in his left arm. Irritated, he saw that it was a tranquilizer dart. "What the fuck?" he said, pulling it out. "This means someone else is here, Donnie, and has seen us."

Before Don could comment, he too, was hit, but this time in his right leg. "Run, Raph," he shouted, pulling the dart out, "Before the drug takes affect!"

They tried to walk, but soon feeling the effects of the tranquilizer, and their legs feeling like jello, they fell to the ground in a heap, eyes sliding shut.

The hunter, a young dark haired and eyed man named Curtis Bond, crouched over their bodies and thought, giant Turtles. I've struck it rich, but I can only take one. Has to be the emerald skinned .Love how huge it is and the shell alone, will fetch a handsome sum. Bond picked up Raphael and swiftly made his way back to his cabin.

XXX

Back at his cabin, Curtis placed Raphael onto the floor and removed his mask, weapons and gear, tossing them onto the floor. Then he ran a hand over Raphael's body, admiring his muscles and toned legs and thighs. Must be a boy, he thought. So developed. Impressive. Curtis reached inside Raphael's slit and withdrew his flaccid dick. Now I know it's definitely a boy, he thought. Lovely sized dick. Bet it's huge at full mast. Can't wait to see that. Curtis then went to a cage in the back room, put bowls of water and pellets inside and thought, perfect food for an animal. My pet.

Curtis returned to Raphael, slipped a blue studded collar around his neck and lifted him into his arms. Then, after depositing him inside the cage, Curtis locked it and stood, arms folded, waiting for Raphael to wake up.


	34. Imprisoned

In an alternate universe, 2012 Leo packed his things in a duffel bag and wrote a note to his mate, tears streaming down his cheeks. He loved his mate, but it was one fight too many and he didn't have the energy or patience for more. "Raphael, it's clear that I'm not what you want and I'm tired of this tension between us. I'm going to go find myself. Look after our brothers and be well. Leo." The sapphire eyed turtle crept out of his room, placed the letter on the kitchen table and then went into Don's lab, knowing his brother had gone to bed early for a change due to a cold.

XXX

Inside the lab, Leo activated the portal machine and thought, what better place to find myself than a different dimension. Stepping through the portal, he marvelled at the dense forest and thought, this is the perfect place to find myself. Maybe I'll find peace here.

XXX

Raphael stirred, groaned and rubbed at his eyes, as he slowly sat up. "Welcome back, pet," Bond said.

Raphael's gaze settled on the man and he snarled, "Who the fuck are ya?"

"That's no way to talk to your Master, pet, but in time you will learn manners and learn your place. My word, you are a magnificent beast and to think there are others of your kind too."

Feeling something tight around his neck, Raphael tried to take off the collar, but it was securely tied and padlocked and Raphael had to give up. Baring his teeth, he growled, got to his feet and grabbed the cage bars, "I ain't no pet and I'll never bow ta ya. Not ever. Ain't in my nature."

"We'll see, my beauty. Where do you come from and how did you come to be?"

"I ain't gonna talk ta ya. Let me fuckin' go or I will…"

"You will what? You have no power, pet. Accept your fate. It'll be easier for you."

"Ya gotta let me go! I ain't no fuckin' animal. I can reason, talk, walk, and my…"

"That other turtle was fascinating, but you are more intriguing. I am sure you'll make me loads of money. I hope you like your new dwelling and the food is to your liking."

"Fuck ya," Raphael hissed, golden eyes stony. "Leave him alone, ya hear?"

Bond chuckled and said, "You're so feisty. That's cute, but in time you'll be tame. That always happens. You see my angry little money maker, I am an animal whisperer, as well as a trapper, and I have dealt with far more ferocious beasts than you, so I have every confidence you will soon obey. I know how to deal with savage beasts."

"My name is Raphael! I ain't no beast. I got feelings and thoughts and I wanna..Let me out now!" Raphael raged, throwing his shell against the bars. "Think how ya'd feel if ya were caged! Wouldn't ya wanna be free? Let me out now!"

"I don't think so, pet, and appealing to my good nature is pointless. I don't have one or a moral conscience. That died years ago, so beg or barter, whatever, but it'll do no good. You're mine to do with, as I please. Now, it won't be all doom and gloom. You get free food and board. What a lucky boy you are, huh?"

Incensed, Raphael roared and threw the bowl of pellets at Bond, some of the pellets hitting the man in the face, but Bond did't yell. Instead, he said, as if talking to a small child, "Naughty and ungrateful boy. I should take you over my knee and spank you, but I won't. I understand it'll take time for you to adjust to your new life and it won't be easy at first, but I know you will adust. People are resilient and there will be no more temper tantrums. As for Raphael, I don't care for the name. It's too dignified for a creature like you. Your new name is Sheldon. Get it, Sheldon? Maybe you don't get it. I think it's funny. Look, I'm twisted and evil and easily impatient, so you don't want to anger me. You will come off second best every time. As for escaping, I wouldn't try. I sleep lightly and am an expert tracker and we won't be here much longer anyway. So, get some rest, Sheldon."

"What do ya want with me?" Raphael demanded. "Ta kill me?"

"Oh, no, temperamental creature. Not at all. Like I said, you'll make me money, but not by selling your body parts, although your shell would net a huge sum. It's gigantic. A bit scratched, so I guess you don't take care of it. That'll change. I'll polish it and ensure you are well maintained and fed. Now, the other creatures..."

"Ain't no others, but the one ya saw and he'll be long gone by now," Raphael lied, praying that was the case. "He'll be spooked and have fled, bein' such a wuss."

"Do you have a mate?"

"Obviously not. Just me."

"Such a shame, but you'll do. You are gorgeous," Bond said, ogling Raphael's body. "How did you get such bulging muscles?"

"Listen, pally, ya ain't gonna fuck me," Raphael snapped, annoyed at the man's lecherous gaze. "So, get those sick ideas outta yer mind."

"I'm not into bestiality, pet, so that never crossed my mind. I'm just in awe of your musculature. How did that happen? Working out? How?"

"Tell ya what," Raphael drawled. "Ya let me outta here and I'll tell ya whatever ya wanna know."

"Nice try, Sheldon, but not going to work."

"LET ME OUTTA HERE, YA FUCKIN' PSYCHO!" Raphael said, gripping the bars and glaring at the man.

"And here we go with the temper tantrum again," Bond said and tutted. "And what vulgar language. Youngsters today have no manners. Disgraceful. You'll soon learn respect. I estimate you're twenty at most."

"Fuck ya," Raphael shouted, his face darkening. "Ya just wait until I'm free. Gonna beat the fuckin' shit outta ya. Who the fuck do ya think ya are treatin' me like this?"

Bond yawned and said, "You're tiresome, Sheldon, but I'm not afraid of you. I will break you and I'll enjoy every moment. Later. I'm going to check my traps. Perhaps you want meat? Are you a carnivore? What do you like eating?"

"FUCK YA!"

When Bond had left, unwanted tears ran down Raphael's face and he thought, I'm done for. I got a gut feelin' this creep means business and I'm never gonna see Leo or my babies again. Leo's gonna die and I'm never even gonna get the chance ta say goodbye.

XXX

2012 Leo was picking berries from a bush, when his foot caught in something. Howling with pain, he glanced down and saw that it was caught in a trap, which had been hidden by a thick patch of leaves. Damn it, he thought. How the hell am I going to get out of this fix?

Unfortunately for Leo, Bond heard his shrieks of agony and fired his tranquilizer dart at Leo, hitting him in his right arm. Leo yelped, pulled out the dart, and thought anxiously, hunters. All makes sense now. Traps, darts. I'm prey. Have to try and get free, he thought, before the drug takes effect!

"Hello, pet," Bond said, approaching him. "You're a stunner, aren't you?"

Leo looked up, but before he could comment, the drug took effect, his legs buckled underneath him and he slumped to the ground, eyes sliding shut.

"Yes," Bond said, removing Leo's leg from the trap and admiring his chiselled body. "He's so perfect and he'll be good company for Sheldon. Everyone deserves company, even beasts. This one's leg is mangled, but medication will help him recover, although he'll probably be left with a bad limp. Too bad for him and more money for me. Today's been a wonderful day indeed. Bond lifted up Leo into his strong arms and headed back to his cabin.

XXX

Back at the cabin, Bond quickly undressed Leo, removing his gear, mark and weapons, while running his hands over his body. Perfection, he thought and grinned. I hope they play nicely together. He inspected Leo's slit, pulling out his flaccid dick and thought, another boy. Too bad. A female would have been better to breed, but at least Sheldon has a pal now. Maybe he won't be so pent up. I am disappointed there won't be babies though. But maybe I'll get lucky and find a female. Sheldon said there are no other turtles, but he was clearly lying, so I have hope I'll find more. This one's dick isn't as big, but it's decent enough. Males are territorial, aren't they? That'll be interesting if this is the case. Will Sheldon be the alpha or blue here? Blue is a good name for him.

Bond went to Raphael's cage and the emerald skinned turtle turned his shell on him again. "Fine. Be that way, Sheldon. See if I care," Bond said, and fired a tranquilizer dart.

Raphael grunted in surprise, as it hit his arm. Then, hissing, he turned around, golden eyes flashing, and said, "What the fuck?"

"I'm not taking any chance, Sheldon. Relax. You'll soon have a restful sleep and you won't be alone anymore."

Raphael took a few steps, trying to reach the bars, wanting to choke the man for caging him like an animal and degrading him, but the drug took affect and he fell to the ground with a dull thud, eyes sliding shut.

"Good," Bond said, and went in search of fruit, more water and pellets, which he placed into the cage. Then, he returned to Leo, picked him up and carried him to the cage. After depositing him inside, he beamed in satisfaction, as he locked the cage and thought, two pets. I am blessed. Will they copulate? It's a known fact that if there are no females, male turtles do copulate with one another, so I am in for a treat. I'm looking forward to the show! Time for some supper, he thought and went into his small kitchen. Hunting always makes me ravenous.

XXX

Some hours later, Raphael woke, opened his eyes and moaned, as he sat up. It was pitch dark, but he was able to pick out another figure, who was also just waking. Raphael edged closer, sniffed him, and his eyes shining with happiness, declared, "Leo!" and planted a kiss on his lips.

Leo's sapphire eyes blazed, as he punched him in the jaw and yelled, "Get the hell off of me, whoever you are."

Raphael staggered back in surprise and said, "What the hell was that for? It's me, Raph, Leo, yer mate. Why don't ya recognize me?"

 **A/N Thanks for the wonderful reviews. I'm so grateful. What will happen with 2012 Leo and Raph? Will they be found and what about 2012 Leo's mate? Will he come looking for Leo?**


	35. Introductions

2012 Leo glared at Raphael and said, "I'm not your mate. Back off."

"But ya are, Leo," Raphael insisted, confusion etched on his face. "We've been together for years and have babies. How can ya not remember that?"

"My mate is you, but he's also not you. Let me explain," Leo said, now realizing who Raphael was. "I was at home and my Raph, who has a chip in his plastron, and I fought. I left him a Dear Raph letter and decided to enter my brother's portal machine to get some much needed time alone. I wandered in the forest and was kidnapped by a hunter and now I'm sharing a cage with you. You're another Raph from a different dimension. You're bigger than my Raph too and you have different colored eyes. His are emerald green."

"But ya smell the same as my Leo."

"Your Leo drinks lots of mint tea too?"

"Yeah, but now I can see yer probably shorter than him. My Leo is six foot two."

"I'm five foot two and my Raph is five foot. You said you have babies. You're intersex?"

"We both are."

"Only Raph is."

"Okay, Leo. I get it now, but what are we gonna do 'bout escapin'? Yer leg is mangled and ya can't walk."

"I don't know, Raphael. We pray someone will find us."

Raphael grunted in frustration, unwanted tears rolled down his emerald cheeks and he said despondently, "I gotta get back ta Leo. Fast before be dies."

"Leo's sick?"

"Cancer. Donnie thinks he has just days left."

"I'm so sorry, Raphael. I

"I'm fuckin' nineteen-years-old. I got six babies and Leo's dyin'. How the fuck am….Never mind. It ain't yer problem. I'll stop blabberin'."

"I can be a good listener."

"I might take ya up on it. Do ya and yer Raph talk?"

"Mostly fight. He's so damn stubborn and thinks I'm Splinter junior."

"Ya do kiss Sensei's butt a lot."

Sapphire eyes glowered at Raphael and Leo said testily, "I resent that!"

"It's true. That's what pisses Raphael off. Ya have ta be perfect! I know it did ta me and ya fight, but that don't mean yer Raph don't love ya. He fuckin' adores ya and thinks the world of ya. He wants it ta be like it was when ya were kids. Clownin' around and…"

"I don't have time to clown around. I'm the leader…"

"Yer how old?"

"Fifteen. We're all fifteen, but I hatched first. Then Raph, Donnie and Mikey."

"BS. Yer still a kid. Ya need ta act like one sometimes. Play video games, talk ta Raph and spend time with him. He feels neglected and unloved. That's why he acts up. I was the same too. I always craved Leo's attention and picked fights ta get it. Knew early on I loved Leo, but didn't think he felt the same way. Was shocked when he said he did and we started datin'. Then we had a bondin' ceremony and babies. Best thing I ever did was get with Leo. I'm gonna miss him so much when he…"Raphael's voice trailed off, he blinked back tears and said, "Ya love Raph?"

"Yes, but he's been acting so weird lately. Always fighting. More than usual. So cranky. Just the smallest thing sets him off. I couldn't handle it anymore and that's why I left."

Raphael furrowed his brow in thought and said, "Has he been eating more than usual?"

"No. He spends a lot of time in his room saying that he's sick, but he's been sick for weeks. Donnie wants to run tests, but Raph doesn't want him to. Says if he's not better in a week or so, Donnie can."

"Raphael is gravid."

Leo blinked in surprise and said, "What?"

"He's sufferin' from mornin' sickness and has probably realized why he's ill and is too embarrassed ta tell ya and he doesn't want ya ta be with him purely because of the baby."

"But that's crazy! I would be with him regardless if he wasn't so obstinate!"

"Yer stubborn too, Leo, and ya need ta fix things between ya and Raph. Immediately when ya get home. Ya two love one another and belong together. Just like me and my Leo. Leo and I don't got much time left together and maybe none at all if I never am reunited with him. Ya two have time. I can't say for sure how long. Life is unpredictable and can be snuffed out just like that, so ya need ta mend bridges before it's too late. Ya could never live with yerself and neither could Raph if he's anythin' like me. Talk ta him and raise yer baby together. Get bonded, have a family, love one another and be happy. Ya hear me?"

"Why can't my Raph be as clued up as you?"

"He's fifteen and ain't had the responsibilities I have. They've made me grow up. I was the same way when I was younger. Temperamental and an asshole. Leo-his-love-changed that. So, will ya do what I told ya?"

"Yeah, but I'm not sure I'm ready to be a dad."

"Me and Leo worried 'bout that too, but we were fine and we're fine now. Ya will be too. Love is a precious thing and when ya have it, ya need ta work on it. Ya might never find the same thing again, ya know. There will be tough times, but as long as ya work at it, communicate and love, ya can get through most anythin'."

"I'll try."

"Order in dinner. Yer a lousy cook, make it romantic, tell him ya don't wanna break up and ya love him no matter what and he'll open up. That's what he wants to hear."

"Thanks, Raphael. I will, but I don't know if I'll see him again."

"If he's anythin' like my Leo, he's probably goin' nuts and won't rest until he's found ya. He'll find a way."

XXX

2012 Raphael found the note, crumpling it up in a mixture of rage and sadness, hot tears streaming down his cheeks. _Leo_ _left_ _me. He really left me this time. Bastard! How could he leave me when I need him?_ Rubbing his flat plastron, he said aloud, "No. When we need him. I was gonna tell him tonight and now he's gone."

"Tell who what?" Don asked, appearing from behind his brother and making Raphael almost jump out of his shell.

"Nothin'."

"What's that you're holding?"

"A letter. Addressed ta me."

"You look upset. Has something happened?" Before Raphael could answer, Don snatched the letter and quickly read its contents. "Leo dumped you. Oh, Raph. I'm so sorry. It's going to be okay. Leo will calm down and…"

His hormones overwhelming him, Raphael blubbered, "No. He won't. And it was just when I was gonna tell him 'bout the baby."

"Baby?" Don asked in surprise.

"I haven't been feelin' well. Been throwin' up and feelin' nauseous. I think I'm gravid and I was gonna tell Leo and now he's gone! I'm never gonna see him again and he hates me!" Raphael wailed.

"Raphie, Leo could never hate you. We'll find out where he's gone and you're going to tell him. Leo will be pleased and you're going to have a great life together," Don said, pulling his brother close.

"Ya promise?" Raphael sniffed.

"Yes."

Footsteps entered the room and Mikey said, "I was in Don's lab…."

"Which you know you're not…"Don began.

"Why is Raph sniffing? Has something happened?" Mikey asked.

"Yes," Raphael said, pulling away. "I'm gravid and Leo's fucked off. Goodness knows where."

"Whoa," Mikey said in amazement. "I thought you were a dude, Raph!"

"I am a dude, Mikey. I just am intersex and can lay eggs."

"Cool! I get to be an uncle," Mikey said excitedly. "Have you told Sensei?"

"Told me what, Michelangelo?" Splinter said from behind Mikey, startling him and the others.

"Raph's gravid and Leo's gone."

"Is this true, Raphael?" Splinter asked.

"Hai, Sensei," Raphael mumbled, his cheeks flushed.

"We will discuss that later, but our first priority is finding your brother before he encounters danger."

"As I was saying," Mikey said. "I believe Leo entered the portal in Don's lab. It was open."

"Then we will all enter it and search for your brother."

"What if he don't wanna be found, Sensei?" Raphael asked. "I mean, we fought and he wanted space and…"

"What he wants is not important. He belongs with us, Raphael. We are a family and families stick together."

"Does that mean ya won't throw me out, because I'm gravid?"

"Raphael, you are my son," Splinter said, placing a paw on his shoulder. "There are times you disappoint me, but it doesn't mean I love you any less and I would never throw you out. The baby is a shock and knowing that you and Leonardo were together, but we will all discuss it once we've found Leonardo and we will handle it as a family, so do not worry."

"Thank ya, Sensei."

The brothers headed to the lab and 2012 Raphael thought, as he stepped through the portal, I hope Leo's okay. I can't live without him. I want him back. I wanna tell him I'm sorry for all the cruel things I said. I didn't mean them. I don't wanna fight no more. I just wanna be with him and be happy with our baby. If Leo's okay, I promise I'll change. I'll be a better mate and a better brother and I'll never let him down again.

 **A/N Will the 2012 Turtles find their Leo?**

 **Thanks for all the reviews and feedback. You guys are the best!**


	36. Leo's stroke

Leo looked out of his bedroom window and seeing it was dark realized he must have fallen asleep. Donnie and Raph should have been home by now, he thought anxiously. What's keeping them? Has something happened to them? I have to find them. Can't sit here and do nothing. Gritting his teeth, as pain coursed through him, Leo sat up, held onto the dresser to steady himself and stood up, his hands still on the dresser. I feel like an old man, he thought miserably. But there's no time to gripe. I need to….

"What the heck are you doing?" Mikey said, entering the room. "Get back in bed, Leo," he added sternly.

"I'm going to find Donnie and Raph. They aren't back yet, are they? I sense something bad has happened to them."

"You're weak, Leo. I'll go look for Donnie. Get back in bed now."

"No!" Leo said defiantly and stepped away from the dresser. He was shaky on his feet, but he remained standing, his lips in a thin line. "I'm going to find them. You can come with me or you can stay with Kala."

Mikey sighed and said, "You're an obstinate shit, Leo."

"Less talk, Mikey. Get the flashlights," Leo said, trying to ignore the pain. He was in agony, but he knew his brothers needed him, so he'd grin and bear it. Leo donned his obi, picked up his katana from the dresser and placed them in their sheath on his back.

Mikey rummaged in drawers, found flashlights and said, "I have flashlights. Let's go, but hold on to me, Leo. You're very weak and you might fall."

"I'm not an invalid, Mikey, and can walk by myself! Go tell Kala and then we'll go."

XXX

Meanwhile, a groggy Donnie carefully stood up, trying to remember where he was. Then it hit him. It was now dark, he was still deep in the forest and Raphael was gone. The last thing Don remembered was that they'd been struck by tranquilizer darts. Whoever fired them must have taken Raph, he thought and it could only be for nefarious reasons, like selling and experimenting. He had to find Raphael fast, but he first had to get back to the cabin and enlist Mikey's help and get search tools, like flashlights. Then they'd search for their brother. Hopefully, they weren't too late.

Donnie was halfway back to the cabin when he heard voices and saw familiar figures approaching him.

"Leo, Mikey?" he said in surprise.

"Donnie, thank goodness you're okay," Mikey said and heaved a sigh of relief.

"Where's Raph, Donnie?" Leo said, his voice rising in panic.

"What the heck are you doing out here, Leo? You need to be in bed!"

"Fuck bed," Leo snapped. "I'm okay right now. Stop fussing like a mother hen. I'll rest later. Where's Raph?"

"I don't know. Last thing I remember is we were hit by tranquilizer darts. It was dark when I woke up and Raph was gone. I have no idea where, Leo. I was on my way back to get Mikey. You honestly should be up and walking. What if you collapse?"

"You're here and can assist, but I can't rest until I find Raph, Donnie. He's my universe and my heart. You'd feel the same way if it was your mate."

"But we have no idea where to search, Leo, and the forest's vast. He could be anywhere. What the heck? Sh. Someone's coming." They quickly hid in the shadows.

"Booyakasha!" 2012 Mikey declared to his brothers' and Splinter's annoyance.

"Shut up, doofus!" 2012 Raphael said and smacked the side of his head.

"Raphael, do not hit your brother!" Splinter admonished. "And be quiet. I sense someone is here…"

"Raphael?" Leo said in shock.

"Who said that?" 2012 Donnie said in alarm, raising his bo.

"I did," Leo declared, beckoning his brothers to step forward.

"No way!" 2012 Mikey said in shock. "They look like us, Sensei, except I'm better looking than my other self!"

"Sensei? Splinter?" Leo said. "Is this some kind of joke? Sensei died."

"Clearly not, moron," 2012 Raphael said and rolled his eyes. "Why do ya look like my Leo, except yer taller? Brainiac, got an explanation?"

2012 Donnie nodded and said, "I think we've stumbled on our alternate selves. I'm Don, as you may have guessed. That's Mikey and this is our hotheaded brother, Raphael. You're our alternate selves."

"Why are you here?" Leo asked.

2012 Raphael piped up, "Leo, my mate, is missin' and we came here ta find him. Why are ya wanderin' the forest at night?"

"Looking for my mate, Raphael," Leo said. "He's missing too."

"Wow. So my alternate self and myself is with a Leo. Cool. Anyway, yer lookin' rather green, dude."

"Leo's sick," 2003 Donnie said.

"With what?"

"Cancer," Leo said. "Now we all know one another, we need to keep moving. Every second counts."

"Shouldn't ya be restin'?" 2012 Raphael asked. "I think ya should."

"No."

"I think ya should. Ya don't look so hot. "

"I'M FINE RIGHT NOW!" Leo screamed. "Gosh. You're as bad as my Raph. I need to find him and then I'll rest…

"I agree," Splinter said. "Leonardo, you should rest. Are you staying nearby? I'll take you back and stay with you."

"I appreciate your kindness Master Splinter, but I'm fine and….

Pain suddenly coursed through him and Leo doubled over in agony, emitting a loud, guttural scream. Raphael raced to his side and wrapped an arm around him. "Leo, ya okay?" he asked in concern.

"Just…." Leo said and held his stomach, trying not to cry out again.

"It's the cancer," 2003 Donnie said. "It's metastasized and he has weeks or days left. He should be at home resting and is in no condition to walk. We told him, but he's determined to find Raph."

2012 Raphael pulled away, suddenly feeling extremely sick to his stomach and nausea bubbling in his belly. He turned to the side, doubled over and upchucked into a nearby bush.

"Gross, man!" 2012 Mikey said and wrinkled his beak in disgust.

"What's wrong with him?" Leo asked.

"He's gravid," Splinter said. "And this settles it. Leonardo, you are not well enough to carry on and Raphael, you need to go rest as well. How far away is the place you're staying?"

"Fifteen minutes' walk," 2003 Donnie said.

"But, Sensei!" Raphael protested, his green eyes flashing.

"No buts and none from you, Leonardo. I know I'm not your Sensei, but you need to listen to me. Go with Raphael and get back into bed."

"What about my Raph?" Leo asked weakly, as 2012 Raphael grabbed his arm to steady him, so he didn't fall over.

"We'll do our best to find them," Splinter said. "But you need to do as I say. Raphael, make yourself and Leonardo some ginger tea when you get to the cabin and then rest."

"Hai, Sensei," Raphael muttered, pissed off, but knowing he had no choice but to listen. "Come on, Leo."

XXX

2012 Raphael gripped Leo's arm tighter, ensuring he didn't fall. "So, whose cabin is it, Leo?" he asked.

"April and Casey's."

"Are they there?"

"They're dead," Leo said flatly, as if he were discussing the weather.

"And that don't bother ya? Ya sound so cold 'bout it. I thought they were our friends."

"Maybe in your world, but friends don't try to kill friends and terrorize them. Raphael resisted April's advances and she threatened to send our babies to scientists. He snapped and murdered her and then Casey tried to kill Raph and Donnie killed him. No. We're not happy that our friends are dead, but the alternative would have been far worse."

"Ya got a point. I'd have done the same thing if anyone threatened my family or babies."

"So you're gravid, huh? How far along?"

"Few weeks."

"Congratulations. You excited?"

"Thanks. Yeah, but I'm kinda nervous too. I'm only fifteen and I ain't never had babies before, ya know. I'm a little scared I won't be a good dad and what if Leo don't want them?"

"He'll adore the babies and so will you if you two are anything like me and my mate. Raph was fifteen when our eldest was born and he was a natural. He's an incredible daddy and the kids just adore him. You guys will be fine."

"How many kids do ya got?"

"Six."

"Wow."

"Three girls and a boy and two eggs."

"That's so cool. I'm sorry yer sick, Leo. I …"

"I'm twenty and it's hard accepting your mortality at such a young age, but…I've been a lucky guy. I've had love and babies and loved every moment, even the bad times. Raph's been absolutely fantastic and the best mate I could ever have hoped for. I'm sad I won't be here and I'll miss him and the kids, but I…  
We're here," Leo said and pointed at the cabin.

XXX

They went inside and 2012 Raphael brewed ginger tea and he and Leo drank it at the kitchen table. Raphael didn't care for the tea, but it did settle his stomach, so he sipped it. "What's it like on your planet?" Leo asked.

"Borin'. We defeated all the gangs and it's dullsville. Here?"

"Even Shredder?"

"Oh. He was murdered by his mother after he double crossed her over some plot. What do ya do here?"

"Before I got sick, we fought the gangs and Shredder. When my illness was diagnosed, we came here. It's not permanent. Just a while longer and then I'll spend my final days at the lair and my brothers will come up here and bury me next to our Sensei. He had a heart attack when he learned about my Illness. I miss him so much."

"Shit. I'm sorry, Leo. I know I'd feel the same way 'bout Sensei."

"He was an excellent grandpa," Leo said and sipped his tea. "We all miss him very much." An idea suddenly came to Leo, but before he could voice it, crying emanated from his bedroom. "The girls," he said. "I'll get them."

2012 Raphael protested, saying that Leo should remain seated and he'd get them, but Leo refused and went to get his twin daughters.

When Leo returned Raphael gazed at them in awe. They were so tiny, perfect and beautiful.

"Want to hold them while I make their formula?" Leo asked.

"I couldn't. I might drop them."

"You won't," Leo said and placed them in Raphael's arms. "Hold them like that. That's good. You're a natural, Raphael. I have no doubt you'll be a good dad."

Raphael smiled, his green eyes lighting up, as one of the babies stretched out a small hand and touched his beak. "What are their names, Leo?"

"Amy touched your beak and that's Ali-Alyssa. The others are asleep."

"They're so cute."

Leo prepared the formula and said, "They are, but me and Raph hardly get any sleep. They keep us on our toes. It's worth it though. Being a parent's so rewarding. I love it. Best thing I've done, other than being with Raph."

"I'm in awe, Leo. They're just so perfect. Ya and Raphael are very blessed."

"Do you think you…?" Leo began and paused, as he felt strange and a numbness in his face. "Raph, I can't see you," he slurred. "What's wrong with me? I feel strange."

Raphael placed the girls in a pram that had been left in the kitchen and raced to Leo's side.

"I want ya ta raise yer arms for me, okay, Leo?" Raphael said, getting a bad feeling.

"Wh-what's going on, Raph?" Leo slurred again.

"Lift yer arms, Leo."

Leo tried and his arms dropped down, unsteady and Raphael's heart sank.

"What's going on?" Leo slurred.

"Yer havin' a stroke, Leo. Sh. I'm here, Leo. Yer gonna be okay. I got ya." Raphael kept one arm around Leo, dialled his smartest brother and said, "Send Sensei, Donnie. Leo's havin' a stroke!"

"Keep him calm," the genius said. "Sensei's coming. He knows what to do."

"Tell him ta step on it," Raphael said and disconnected the call.

"Am I dying?" Leo asked.

"No, Leo. Stay with me and stay upright. I got ya. Ya ain't gonna fall."

"I'm so tired."

"Don't sleep, Leo!"

"So tired," Leo said, closing his eyes and before Raphael could catch him, he sank to the ground in a heap, his eyes sliding shut.

 **A/N Yay. Another chapter out. Thanks to all reading and reviewing.**

 **Will Leo recover from his stroke and see his mate again?**

 **To prevent confusion when the two versions of the brothers are talking together, I'll use 2003 Leo and 2012 Don for example.**

 **If it's just one version talking to each other, ie 2003 Raph and 2003, Leo. I'll just use their names. I hope that won't be confusing.**

 **And seeing as 2003 Splinter's dead, I'll just use Splinter.**


End file.
